Away on Business
by DinozzoFan
Summary: FW/HG  Fred is away on business but doesn't want the ministry to know, enter George who pretends to be Fred for the fortnight. But where will the pretending stop and reality begin?  Spoiler FW/HG/GW lemons
1. Chapter 1

It had been a shock to the wizarding world when the great genius Hermione Granger, who had after graduating her seventh year top of her class, decided to accept a job at the WWW. It had actually made the fourth page of the Prophet, truly a scandal. Once it came out a few weeks later that Hermione was involved with the older twin the rumours flew faster than a Firebolt. Instead of realising they were both war heroes the Prophet labelled them as the 'Babbitty Rabbitty And Her Cackling Prankster.'

Hermione had been furious at the papers judgemental comments, but she knew better then to let it get to her. Thankfully Fred was able to talk her round to a logical conclusion, they were just trying to sell their useless newspaper.

"Gorgeous, you are much too smart to read the stupid Prophet," Fred smiled kissing his girlfriend and throwing the prophet off the table.

"I work at a joke shop," Hermione critiqued Fred's statement.

"No, you are a paid researcher," Fred corrected, "you don't even work on any pranks."

"But still!" Hermione protested.

"Don't worry about it! Just think what the Prophet will be writing when they hear about all the amazing things you are going to invent! You haven't even been here a month and you have nearly perfected the wolfsbane inoculation that will last for four years!"

"That is true, I am kind of brilliant aren't I?" Hermione smiled, before Fred kissed her again, nodding as he did so, "yes you are."

"I am going to miss you while you are away," Hermione said softly, "why can't you apparate home and visit?"

"We talked about this Hermione, you will be fine. We can't apparated as the local wizards find it disrespectful; it is only for two weeks." Fred insisted reassuringly.

Yes Fred had explained this all to her before but it still felt weird, the Ministry didn't like UK wizards travelling in foreign lands that don't not have similar customs to their own. It was for this reason George was required to impersonate Fred while he was away.

Hermione pouted, how did she get such a great boyfriend, he was petty or possessive, he gave her this great job with huge amounts of funding to research whatever she wanted. "I'll miss you Fred Weasley."

"And I you," he relied in a snotty mocking voice, before returning to his normal cheery tones. "Don't miss me just yet, we have another..." He paused to look at his watch, 6:30pm, "Fifteen and a half hours. We are having dinner with George tonight, then the whole night together before I head of tomorrow morning."

Having worked with the twins for almost a month now and been dating Fred for almost ten weeks, she had of course spent time with George, but it had always been at work or when she saw him in the apartment she shared with his brother. She normally spent a three or four nights there each, since neither of them felt comfortable spending quality time together in the apartment Hermione shared with Ginny.

The evening went well, the food was amazing and it was nice spending time with both of the twins, they were a team now, it was important that they were getting along so well. She hadn't talked to George about the 'Fred impersonating' thing yet, but Fred assured her George was fine with it. Hermione wasn't quite sure how she felt about it yet, it didn't bother her, but she still wasn't comfortable with it.

Fred was heading out the front door when he awoke Hermione, "don't get up," he whispered, "I will see you in two weeks."

He kissed her gently before quickly exiting the room, Hermione hit her pillow, she had missed him before he had even left the room. _What was wrong with her?_

Hermione got dressed and made her way down to work to find George already there, "morning."

"Morning," She replied sombrely before mentally slapping herself. It wasn't George's fault that she was missing Fred.

She kept to herself out back for most of the day, on her break she spent time with one of the twins patented day dream potions. It normally made her feel better but today it made her tenser, as in the dream she was eating at the twin's apartment and the boys kept swapping seats. In her dream she was continuously confused, the potion definitely needed some work. Even though it wasn't how she had planned to spend her afternoon, given the circumstances she thought it was necessary to work on the product.

She didn't see George that afternoon until he came out the back to inform her that he was heading back to the apartment for the night, "I will see you tomorrow?"

"Actually, Fred and I have a standing reservation at Sofia's," Hermione said, she and Fred had loved the little Italian restaurant in Diagon Alley. "It is in a bit over an hour."

"I'll go shower then," George smiled, he had forgotten about his brothers weekly date night.

"Well don't you look lovely." George stated in a Fred like fashion.

"Very good," Hermione complimented, "shall we?"

George smiled linking arms with the beautiful woman, it seemed stupid that he had to have her on his arm to fully appreciate how beautiful she was. It was a force of habit he guessed... Whenever one of his brothers got a girlfriend George consciously made them ugly in his mind. It was easy with Hermione as he really only ever saw her when she was young at school, or now at work where she wore conservative robes. But now in this simple figure hugging black cocktail dress George could appreciate how attractive she was.

Hermione took the lead and apparated to Sofia's side entrance, the standing table was around the corner from most other patrons. This area was much quieter then out the front, there was also the occasional celebrity there as well.

George was himself for most of the evening, although when a waiter walked past George would say something loudly in a Fred-like manner. The alcohol definitely helped with the super confident Fred persona, they had both drunk enough to make them very joyful, but not enough for them to forget about tonight's purpose.

"Let's get out of here gorgeous," George said loudly as he placed twenty gallons on the table. He escorted out of the restaurant. "Have a good evening Mr Weasley and Miss Granger." The waiter said with a nod.

Before they got to the front door Hermione spun around so she was now facing George, she hugged him so she could whisper in his ear, "Your hands should be getting lower at this moment."

Hermione giggled to disguise this one way conversation, George disentwined his arm from hers and placed them low on her waist. "And now you have to kiss me," Hermione instructed.

George willingly did as he was told, he knew if the ministry found out where his brother was they would all be in trouble. It wasn't illegal exactly, it just wouldn't be helpful for their relationship with the ministry if they knew. George kissed her gently, but when Hermione grabbed his shoulder roughly, he remembered he was suppose to be his brother. George immediately became more forceful, dragging Hermione towards the door as he kissed her. Once outside the jogged around the corner.

"Very convincing," Hermione laughed at the theatrics.

"I guess you had better be getting home then," George said quietly, his hands were still on her waist.

Hermione bit her lip.

"What?" George laughed.

"It's date night, I never go home on date night. It will be a dead giveaway something is up." Hermione said truthfully.

"The twintastic apartment it is then," George smiled before apparating the pair back to his place.

When they arrived in the Weasley's lounge room Hermione was firmly against George's chest.

"There are no prying eyes here Hermione," George said simply, they were home now. The show was over.

Hermione knew it was wrong on so many levels before she even did it, she whispered, "I know." Before pulling her boyfriends twin closer and kissing him. Now that they were truly alone George could be himself. Where Fred would have controlled and forced the kiss, George let Hermione set the pace and he followed her lead.

Fred had told George before he left that he needed to pretend to be him, but he was pretty sure those instructions didn't include this. Before George even knew what had happened Hermione had taken his shirt off and he was now lying on the couch with the gorgeous brunette straddling him. She momentarily stopped kissing his neck and collar bone in order to sit up and pull her dress over her head in one swift motion.

Hey guys,

I hope you like the start of this story. Early warning I am busy for the next few weeks so I won't update much if at all, but after that it is holidays =)

Holidays = fanfiction I hope you enjoyed... This chapter was meant to be a little disjointed and awkward, then next should flow more rhythmically =)


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione who awoke before George quickly showered, dressed and ate before heading to work. She knew George was a pretty heavy sleeper so wasn't worried about waking him, he wouldn't wake till his alarm and that wouldn't go off for at least another twenty minutes.

The sun was only just rising as Hermione looked out the shops window, she quickly got to work on the day dream potion, she needed dream-Fred to tide her over till she got real-Fred back. It had only been one night and she missed him like made, although George's company had been able to dull the ache for a large part of the evening.

In hindsight it felt so wrong, but at the time she had felt nothing but want desire. She liked to think that she had _forgotten _that it wasn't Fred she was with, but she knew she was just in denial and that lying to herself would not help. The only thing she could do now was avoid George as much as possible and pretend last night didn't happen, although Hermione knew that would be in possible, she had not been able to stop thinking about it since she had woken. Before she had remembered the wrongness of last night's actions she had woken smiling.

She busied herself by trying variations of the concoction, she had hoped to make the vision clearer but still Fred and George kept swapping places in her dream, morphing personalities at the drop of a knut. It took a few moments to realise it wasn't the potions fault her dream was unclear, it was her, she was what was unclear. She didn't know what she wanted so the potion couldn't provide it.

An hour or so later she heard George enter the shop, he only had a few jobs to do before the store opened. Hermione had pretended not to hear him and it appeared he was doing the same, he counted the register before putting it in the till. He then greeted Verity warmly and he made his way onto the floor, leaving Verity behind the counter to assist with any purchases. It was going to be a busy morning in the shop, today they were releasing an improvement on their previoud product, the pimple remover. The new product allowed for the removal of many more skin blemishes, including conditions like acne. The pre-release orders had been huge but they were still expecting large crowds today.

George had been right, the first few hours they were open had been mental. Hermione had even assisted Verity on the registers while George went to get more stock that they had been storing in the spare bedroom upstairs. It wasn't till after lunch that the customers had slowed down enough to allow Verity and George to handle the shop by themselves again. Hermione returned to the backroom, she had a light lunch then tried to decide what to work on next. She knew she should be working on something important, but she was still for the time being fixated on this potion. Even if she couldn't make the dream clearer, she figured she could improve the sensory experience.

After only two hours work she had worked out how to add a sense of smell to the visual of the day dream, which made the experience more intense. Still thinking about her just passed daydream she got out of her chair and spun around. In her prior state of oblivion she had not noticed George standing behind her until she pumped into him. Hermione stopped breathing as she stood still, afraid to let herself move. George quickly waved his want in the direction of the entrance to the room, locking the already shut door.

Hermione knew she had to speak to break the silence before something happened, "that is a little presumptuous isn't it?" Hermione went to step away but backed into the table she had just been sitting at. George was quick to fill the void between them, in an attempt to create space Hermione leaded back grabbing the edge of the table behind her with both hands.

"I don't think so," George smiled cockily, it was actually quite Fred like. Hermione wasn't sure if this was intentional or not though. "Not considering I am pretty sure what you were just day dreaming about."

"George stop. We can't do this. Again." Hermione said breathlessly, she didn't trust herself with long sentences at this moment.

"You were experimenting with potions Hermione; it is a part of the procedure here at WWW to have a thorough examination of your body after each trial. Starting with your legs." George explained in a very official voice as he lifted the front of Hermione's robes so it was now bunched up around her waist.

Hermione knew she should stop him as he kissed her knee, then her thigh, but she didn't seem to be able to move. As he kissed her upper thigh he stopped to say, "This just won't do Hermione. It would be unprofessional to not check every part of your body for side effects."

With that George linked his index fingers into her underwear at the side of her waist. All Hermione had to do was sit still in protest, she had intended to do this but her body didn't follow the instructions she gave. Instead using the muscles in her arm and one leg which was resting on the empty chair she lifted her hips and let him pull her underwear free.

George kissed each thigh a few more times before sighing, "I don't think this is thorough enough yet. Do you Hermione?" Looking between Hermione's legs it was obvious she wanted him, but he still wanted to hear her say it.

Hermione said nothing, her eyes glistened in both pain and frustration, she had just bitten her lip so hard it had almost bled. She had tried to refuse, but her will power had completely vanished and nothing seemed to work. Hermione let out a pleading sigh, but George wasn't satisfied. Knelling on the chair that Hermione had just had her foot on he asked again, "Do you think I was thorough enough Hermione."

"No." She breathed quickly, and louder then intended. Within moments Hermione's legs were over George's shoulders and she was praying that George had cast a muffliato spell when he had locked the door. Little did she know this room was actually already magically sound proofed, this feature had proved necessary after customers had overhead business discussion they were having out back.

Short but sweet I hope =) Exams still aren't over but I thought it would be cruel to make you all wait that long. I think this chapter is a lot better structure wise then the first. Hopefully you enjoy and feel like alerting or favouriting this story or me =) I love HP but also write fluffy NCIS oneshots =)

Like I said I hope you liked it =) THANK YOU for reading!- DF


	3. Chapter 3

Putting her robes back in place Hermione swore that was the last time she would have that kind of encounter with her boyfriend's brother. She was meant to be at work for another few hours, but she didn't want to risk running into George like that again, so she returned to her own apartment. She knew George wouldn't follow her there as he wouldn't want to risk running into his little sister. Verity may not have been able to tell the difference between the twins but Ginny could.

Hermione was pleased to find the apartment empty when she arrived, she went and took a shower, she needed to wash the guilt off. The shower had helped a little, but it didn't help with the feeling of dirtiness. It wasn't what she had done that had made her feel dirty, it was the fact she wanted to go back to the shop or the flat and do it again.

Fred had only been gone one night, she had no idea how was she going to survive tonight, then the next 12 nights without him. She contemplated hunting Fred down and joining him, but she knew he wouldn't want to be interrupted in the delicate situation. Hermione's skin felt hot, not just from the hot shower she had taken either. Hermione started to get dressed but was to warm to put anything other than her underwear on. Even with her thin green underwear on she was still warm, she was glad Ginny was her roommate, it wouldn't matter if Ginny saw her wondering around the apartment with next to nothing on. Ginny also wouldn't ask Hermione questions, as she knew that Hermione didn't like to discuss her relationship with Fred to his little sister.

Hermione busied herself with housework till six, which is when Ginny usually came home from work. At five to six she went and put a light robe on. She heard keys in the front door and Hermione continued plating up that evening's dinner. She had recently formulated a new plan, if she spent every waking hour near a Weasley that wasn't George then she could not be tempted. Tonight it would be Ginny's role to keep her occupied.

"Gin, if you are ready to eat I am in the kitchen," Hermione yelled over her shoulder. Hermione didn't normally cook but she had needed something to keep her busy this afternoon. "You had better hurry or it will be cold."

"We wouldn't want that now would me? I so like eating, but in my experience you should never hurry, it kills the suspense you see." George smirked cockily, again acting in a very Fred like manner, she was still unsure if he was doing this intentionally or not. His presence had shocked Hermione, she should have known it wasn't Ginny in hindsight as she could normally hear her high heels click as she walked. Hermione couldn't believe how stupid she had been, she knew the twins had a spare key at their place, how could she possibly have forgotten this? Although on the other hand she had an excellent excuse to ask him to leave immediately.

"George you have to leave! Ginny will be home any minute," Hermione said quickly as she placed the dinner plates on the kitchen table. "Now," Hermione insisted.

"Ahh, that is what I thought too," George smiled, "that is why I told Harry that he could use our box at the Quidditch tonight. They are going out to dinner before hand and then they are staying the night, so we have at least fourteen hours."

"No, you have one minute," Hermione insisted, walking to the front door.

"Never done it in a minute before, but I can try," George winked throwing his robe onto the floor. With George standing their stark naked smiling at her Hermione couldn't help but grin, although she tried to keep a straight face. "You can't come here like this."

"That's what she said," George laughed as he walked towards the door where Hermione was still standing, she had intended on opening it but then he was naked and she couldn't open it.

"Put your clothes on and leave," Hermione repeated, she was aware that George was edging closer to her every second.

Hermione wasn't breathing; she didn't want to give him any inclinations that she was interested, under her robes her knees were very tightly squeezed together. "Stop making this so hard, can't you see it is wrong."

"Not hard yet," George joked in a that-is-what-she-said manner, he was now only a mere foot away from her now.

"Stop it, I am serious," Hermione insisted, the placed both her hands on his chest. His heart was beating at a surprisingly calm rate inside his chest.

"So am I," George said, no longer smiling he was looking directly into her eyes, his hands were now covering hers. The rougher skin of his hands was a contrast to the warm and smooth skin of his chest, it brought back memories of last night.

Hermione remained speechless, George took a few steps back, "I will put me robe if you will let me stay for dinner."

Hermione would never admit it to herself but she did want to spend time with George, if it was just dinner she could lie to herself that her intentions were pure.

"Fine," Hermione agreed, trying to sound more reluctant then she was. George did as he promised, putting his robe back on her followed Hermione into the kitchen. He knew for Hermione to realise this 24 hour relationship of these was real, he would need to be able to do more than simply repeatedly seduce her.

"It looks great Hermione," George genuinely complimented as he took his seat.

"Thanks," Hermione said as she got a bottle of red of the bench and filled the empty glasses that sat on the table.

"I saw you were working on the patented daydream charm, you left it on the bench. How is it going?" George asked politely.

Hermione blushed slightly at George knowing about her work on the potion, she wondered what he was thinking. "I made some progress, but I was only working on it since I had reached a road block on my other projects."

"What were you dreaming about?" George asked softly.

"Fred," she lied, "I dreamt that he returned early to find me eagerly waiting."

George knew she was lying to make her point, it was true, although Fred wasn't expected home for many days yet, he could return at any moment.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Hermione ordered, George was looking at her as if he could tell she was lying. "What do you want from me?" Hermione asked as she stood and cleared the table.

George too stood, "you know what I want."

"I cannot do that to Fred, he trusts me." Hermione explained with tears forming in her eyes.

"He wanted me to be him," George defended now standing close to Hermione, he wanted her to know that he wanted to be with her and he didn't see her as a toy.

"You know this isn't what he meant!" Hermione insisted angrily.

"We don't know what he meant, all I know is how I feel. I know once Fred gets back we are over," George said pausing, "but till then can you just let me be him?"

Hermione didn't respond straight away, she could see that he was in pain, but she wasn't sure if she could do it or not. Hermione finally collected her thoughts, she knew that no matter what she said, without Fred being here, she wouldn't be able to help herself. She had to stop lying to herself.

"Fine, on one condition," Hermione explained.

"Anything," George said wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing her against the bench.

"Don't pretend to be him," Hermione whispered before she kissed him, letting him puller her closer.

George responded by softly kissing her and gently pressing her into the bench behind him. He wasn't as firm or forceful as he had been in the back room that afternoon. George worked his kisses across her cheek and around her earlobes whispering into her ear, "tell me what you want."

Hermione responded without thinking, "you... now."

George was pleased with her subconscious response; he knew she had not planned on saying it, she would never knowingly admit that she wanted him. Hermione wanted to bit her tongue as soon as she had said it, unfortunately at this moment this was not possible to do without damaging George's tongue.

George helped Hermione out of her robe before lifting her up so she was now sitting on the bench, he laughed "not the best colour." With Hermione on the bench George now had his hands free to remove his own robes again. Hermione took this chance to rap her legs around her boyfriend's brother's waist, who then proceeded to carry her into the other room. She kissed his neck as he walked, "I'm sure we can find somewhere that will give you less bruises then the kitchen bench."

Hermione couldn't help but remind George of the reality of this situation. She licked his neck then whispered in his ear, "I kind of like bruises; Fred gives good bruises." It was one of their many contrasts.

I hope you guys liked this =) Setting the scene for future GW/HG... Till FW gets back of course!


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke up feeling better then she had the morning before, after her talk with George the night before she was not feeling so guilty. Hermione of course knew that what she had agreed to wasn't right, but she figured she might as well admit it to herself, that there was no point resiting. She had spent nearly forty-eight hours resisting her boyfriend's brother since his absence, she was purposely been avoiding thinking about Fred's return, which was only eleven nights away.

At work Hermione couldn't help but notice the easy of everything, without the awkward sexual tension everything went like clockwork. George no longer needed to put all his efforts into pursuing Hermione at work, knowing they were going home together after work. Although that isn't exactly how things worked out later that evening. George was counting the till as Verity walked past on her way out, he was being carefully to stand close to the till, hoping that she wouldn't notice that he was not wearing trousers. Hermione was crouched behind the counter waiting for Verity to leave. AS soon as Hermione heard the door bell ring she stood up and threw herself at George, "I thought she would never leave."

George nodded in agreement as he kissed Hermione; it had been killing him waiting for this day to end. The minutes had ticked by so slowly he actually checked to make sure the shops clock was showing the correct time, it had been. However, their day was about to go even slower, with another ring of the bell Hermione dived behind the counter with George's hand on her shoulder encouraging her.

"Fred dear, how was your day?" Molly asked as she entered the shop.

"I'm George mum," George confessed, he had considered being Fred but he didn't know who she was with. Other family members like Ginny were much better at telling the twins apart, he couldn't risk it.

"I'm sorry sweetie, Hermione was that you I saw?" Molly asked sweetly. Hermione knew from her voice that she hadn't seen anything, popping up from behind the desk she replied, "yes Molly, I just dropped an earring. How are you?"

"I am good deary, I just came over to invite you guys to dinner. It isn't till seven o'clock, but everyone is there now. We haven't had a family meal is so long. Where is Fred?"

"He is on an overnight trip in the states, he will be back tomorrow." Hermione smiled.

"Dinner sounds great mum but Hermione and I have a few work things to finish, we will make it before seven I promise." George said with a slight tone of desperation, he had waited all day to spend quality time with Hermione.

"Non-sense, It can wait till morning. Grab your coats and we will floo back to the burrow." Molly insisted. With quick wand work Hermione put pants on the man standing next to her, just in time as Molly walked behind the counter to drag her son towards the fireplace out back. George waved his wand securing the shop for the evening and followed his mother obediently.

Hermione and George actively avoided each other at his parents' house, they could risk their hormones getting the better of them and getting them both in trouble. Instead George was talking to his dad about the shop and Hermione was catching up with Ginny.

"I haven't seen you in a few days," Ginny observed but Hermione could tell it was more a question.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot to let you know I wasn't coming home last night. Things have been so busy at the shop." Hermione explained.

"Things must be getting pretty serious with my brother then." Ginny stated, although this comment too was clearly a request for more information.

Hermione couldn't help but glancing at George before she replied, thankfully this went unnoticed. "Yeah, I really like him a lot." Hermione saw that George was now trying to listen to her and his dad at the same time.

"Do you love him?" Ginny asked outright.

"I do," Hermione smiled weakly, the previous days guilt returning stronger than ever.

"Well what is next a wedding? Babies?" Ginny asked curiously.

At this George started coughing violently as he choked on the butterbeer he had just been drinking. George stopped coughing after his dad gave him a couple of slaps on the back, he had not been able to hear Hermione's response. He was unaware of Hermione dismissing the question, but he did hear what Ginny said next.

"To take you mind of your absent boyfriend you will be mine tonight, you have tomorrow off as well don't you? We could have a whole twenty four hours together." Ginny suggested, clearly excited by the idea. Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to say no to this, so she smiled and nodded, "that sounds great. Pleasant conversation followed with Ginny explaining her plans for tomorrow with Hermione. Using her brains quickly Hermione came up with a way to politely excuse herself.

Grabbing her purse and standing up Hermione said ever so casually, "Molly do you mind excusing George and I, we tested a new product on him today and I need to run a few tests."

"Of course dear, what is this product?" Molly responded kindly.

"Thank you Molly. Of you don't need to worry it is very safe, I just need to see how long it lasts for in his system. It will only take fifteen to twenty minutes then I will bring him right back to you." Hermione smiled, hiding her intentions as best she could. George swiftly followed Hermione's lead, following her from the lounge room and into the upstairs bathroom. She would have preferred to go to his bedroom but the clinical nature of the bathroom would make her story more believable.

Carefully shutting the door behind them George cast a silencing charm on the doorway, "this has been the longest day of my life Hermione Granger."

"Seriously George," Hermione said snaking her arms around his neck, "please don't use this fifteen minutes to talk to me."

George smiled cunningly, "as you wish my lady." He leaned over and grabbed her by her thighs and lifted her onto the edge of the sink before he started kissing her hungrily. Hermione hated herself for saying it but she felt it was necessary, "do you know how many hand basins get broken each year from people having sex on or against them?" George lifted her off the sink smiling as he momentarily stopped kissing her to look around the bathroom. He reached under Hermione's arse to undo his pants, shaking them to the floor before sitting on the toilet which he had just knocked the seat down on. Hermione worked on her own robes as she now straddled George and the toilet. Instantly loosing track of time the pair were not brought back into reality until they heard a knock on the door, Molly Weasley asked, "are you guys okay in there?" The pair instantly froze; Hermione took a second to calm herself before daring to speak. She quickly undid her charm before saying, "we are fine thank you Mollly. We will only be a few more minutes, I accidentally broke one o my tests so I had to start again."

"Okay dear, I will see you when you come down," Molly responded.

Hermione quickly recast the spell so Molly couldn't hear anything. George kissed Hermione and started to move again, but stopped when he noticed the look Hermione was giving him. George slouched against the back of the toilet, he knew what she was thinking, thanks to his mothers interruption the mood was lost. Hermione climbed of his lap and redressed, feeling more agitated then she had prior to her entering the bathroom. Hermione didn't believe it but said it anyway, "it is only 24 hours."

George could help but think that it would be 24 hours closer till his brothers return...


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione did enjoy her day with Ginny, a few times she even forgot about George at his flat waiting for her. Hermione stared out the window of the coffee shop as she drank her hot chocolate, this did not go unnoticed by Ginny.

"What time does Fred get back?" Ginny asked.

"Around four," Hermione said quietly, "I am meeting him at the flat as soon as he is back."

"I haven't seen Fred in nearly a week," Ginny pointed out, she normally saw him around Hogsmeade or at their mothers house. "We should catch up for dinner later tonight?"

"Sorry Gin, but Fred and I were planning some alone time. We have both been busy with the shop of late and haven't had much time together." Hermione said telling a part truth.

"It's okay, I guess I won't be seeing you tonight then?" Ginny asked, although she already knew the answer.

It had been in the back of Hermione's mind for some time now, "actually I have been meaning to talk to you about something."

Ginny looked at Hermione wonderingly, but did not say anything, waiting for her friend to continue. "I was thinking about moving in with Fred, that way I will be able to see him more often and it is handy because it is just above the shop. I haven't talked to Fred about this yet, I was actually planning on doing it tonight." Hermione said quietly, she did not know what possessed her to say it, especially since she had no idea where she was going to stand with Fred when he found out about what was going on with his brother. Hermione laughed nervously, "say something."

"I think it is a big step, but I think you guys are ready," Ginny smiled. "When were you thinking about moving out?"

"A fortnight maybe, I have to check with Fred first though of course." Hermione smiled, silently praying that Fred would forgive her and George. Surely he would understand that it only happened because she missed him. When Fred returned she hoped any residual feelings for George would be washed away.

"That is so exciting," Ginny said. Although she was sad she was losing her roommate, Ginny was also enthused by the idea of her brother finally having a serious girlfriend. Ginny had always wanted to be an aunt and in her eyes this move made her one step closer.

"I hope so," Hermione smiled finishing off her hot chocolate, "are you ready for more shopping yet?"

"I am always ready for more shopping," Ginny laughed as she dragged Hermione out of the coffee shop.

"Navy or teal?" Ginny asked as she held up to sets of underwear.

"Navy," Hermione said casually as she browsed the newest range, picking up a deep purple underwear set. Hermione saw Ginny glance at the costume section, Hermione grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the section. Hermione laughed as she picked up the sexy witch, "I haven't seen one of these in the wizarding world before."

"Aww the sexy healer outfit is adorable," Ginny squealed, surfing through the racks for her size.

Hermione smirked as she browse the amusing costumes, there was a dragon handler outfit, potions mistress costume and a sexy librarian outfit which included a pair of wide rimmed glasses. Hermione grabbed a few things to try on and ended up buying two sets, the pink and black leopard print set and a red and white striped one.

"Anyway, I had better get going," Hermione smiled as she finalised her purchases. "Fred will be home soon," she lied as she gave Ginny a hug before hurrying out of the shop.

Hermione couldn't believe Fred had only been gone a handful of days, there was still eleven full nights before he would return. Although she had a feeling this night was going to pass very quickly, she knew George would be waiting for her this afternoon. Hermione had a feeling when she came home George would be very keen, but how exactly he was going to play it she had no idea. He would probably do nothing special knowing that she would probably miss him as much as he was missing her.

Hermione quietly unlocked the twins' front door hoping to surprise George before he knew that she was there. However she did not get the chance, as when she opened the door she found George Weasley completely naked and standing in superman sort of pose. Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "how long have you been standing there?"

"At full attention?" He smirked, "only as I saw you enter the room."

"Seriously?" She asked genuinely before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing hips into his, "you can't have been standing there this long."

George smiled charmingly, he did not want to confess that he hadn't been waiting here for hours on end. "I put a detection charm around the flat, so when you came within two hundred metres of it I was alerted. We all know that is the warning I need to get naked."

"Very clever Mr Weasley, but I am afraid I am a bit tired," Hermione joked as she pretended to yawn.

"You are hilarious aren't you, no wonder you got a job at a joke shop," George said before he prevented her from responding by covering her mouth with his. Hermione gently guided George towards his bedroom, but at the last moment he spun them around and headed for the staircase that lead to Fred's room.

Hermione raised her hands up to his chest, "not up there." She said simply, she knew this relationship was already wrong, but having sex in her boyfriends room was just too far.

"I wasn't planning on walking up the stairs," George winked. Ever since Hermione had made the comment the other day about stairs it had been plaguing his mind ever since. Charming Hermione's clothes off whilst still kissing her was turning into a particularly usefully skill, George though as he tossed away his now useless wand. He had purposely made the robes fall on the steps from the third step upwards, he still wasn't quite convinced that the steps in her back would be pleasant. The couple parted momentarily, as Hermione sat on the second step before crawling up backwards to now sit in the middle of the previously disposed or robe. She grinned enthusiastically at George letting him know she was ready. He climbed up the stairs on his hands and knees enthusiastically, Hermione laughed at the playful look on his face. He kissed her left knee and slowly worked his way up to her face, adjusting her legs with his free hands. Once her legs were positioned on the step just under her arse he slid his hands under her arse, so he could gauge how much was too much as he entered her. He soon found out that too much wasn't possible after the almost 48 hours they were apart. He had a feeling the neighbours knew as well, or they would have if they had permanently sound proofed the apartment.

I hope you guys enjoyed. I might have to skip a few days in the time line... or glance over them... I know you all want FRED to come back =) Feedback is always welcomed =)


	6. Chapter 6

George, looking very pleased with himself, carefully slid out of his bed and managed to not awake the sleeping Hermione. He had to go get the shop ready for opening and make sure Verity was all set up for the day.

"Good morning Mr Weasley," Verity smiled at her boss, batting her eyelids slightly.

"Yes it is," George smiled. It suddenly hit him, that one issue about being involved with Hermione was that he couldn't brag about this conquest... Bragging was one of his favourite past times, on which his brother and he use to frequently do, well they did prior to Fred's relationship with Hermione. Although they didn't brag to Verity, she was quite often in the vicinity and overheard many of their conversations; she could be trusted not to tell anyone outside of the shop. Verity was also one of the trusted few that knew about Fred's trip away.

Verity had been hoping that Fred's absence would lead to more quality time with her favourite twin, but she had been mistaken, it had in fact been the opposite. A few times in the past when Fred had left early and she closed the shop alone with George they had ended up out back in the storeroom or on the register bench. She had even been up to once, but when Fred saw her sneaking out in the middle of the night he was not impressed. George tried to assure his brother truthfully when he was accused, "_we are just fooling around." _Fred had retaliated clearly not very impressed, _"no what you are fooling around with is our company. I don't want you fucking our company George." "That rich coming from the guy who just hired his girlfriend of six weeks." _Although Verity never found out exactly what was said she knew that Fred had said something as she had only seen George once since and he was a lot more cautious than usual. But now he was gone she had just assumed that he would be making the most of it.

"I have prepared all the sale stock for the weekend, there is enough stock to last us a month, although I think we need to raise the price of the patented day dream charm. We have received a lot of orders from Hogwarts for them," Verity informed her boss reading off a checklist she had written.

"I think we need to also get a few more of those funny cloaks made as well," George said as he started writing down some thoughts.

"Yes the one with '_Quidditch player?_' on the front and on the back _'I'll show you a few moves on my broomstick'_ ones have been selling like mad, especially with the world cup coming up." Verity laughed flirting a bit more openly now, pretending to brush something off his shoulder, "it is very fun."

Filling the awkward silence Verity asked, "so what do you want to do about the patented day dream charm?"

"Leave it for now," George instructed, out of the corner of his eye he saw Verity cutely push a piece of hair behind her ear. George just ignored her; he knew that she would stop without reciprocation, "we will starve the market. Hermione has nearly finished a new improved one, we will probably bring it out the start of next month."

Verity was taking notes as George spoke, "you are so smart."

George once again ignored her; instead he tried to think of a job for Verity to do to keep her busy. "If you aren't doing anything Verity could you please go complete a stock take out in the storeroom, I saw a few kids trying to pinch some stuff last week. If you let me know how that goes I can look into security and see if we need any improvements."

"Sure, I will do that now," Verity smiled sweetly even though she was quite confused, as normally George would quite willingly to flirt back at least a little. Verity waved her wand and conjured a reasonably long scroll listing everything the store had in stock. Magical stock takes were quiet easy, she simply performed a counting enchantment and when she tapped an item it filled in the number of them on the scroll. George knew this when he assigned her the job but he also knew she would have trouble finding some of the stock, especially since of it was upstairs in the spare room and Fred's bedroom was now home to most of the spare sale stock.

"I will be back shortly," Verity informed George as she headed up the back stairs and into the twins flat. Once in the flat she climbed the second staircase up to Fred's room which she could barely get into as it had boxes of inventory stacked to the ceiling. Verity had never been in Fred's room before, although this hardly counted, like the spare room next door she could see any walls. The room was so packed with products she couldn't even make out his bed... Verity couldn't believe how successful the twins business was, after this weekend's sale this room would no longer be required for storage.

After finding everything she was looking for she stopped in the kitchen on her way out to grab a glass of water. Verity didn't even realise that she wasn't alone till Hermione walked out of the bathroom wearing only her underwear, "George you should have woken me up. I am just about to have a shower; I will be down at work in about half an hour."

Verity's jaw dropped and she stood with her body frozen, with her mouth now silently moving as she mimed swearing. Hermione's facial expression looked equally as surprised when she rounded the corner and saw Verity standing there.

"Oh God Verity, you surprised me," Hermione lied quickly trying to cover her tracks. "I was just getting ready for work."

Verity's look or horror had slowly turned into a suspicious smile, "I can see that."

"Oh right this," Hermione tried to casually laugh, wrapping her arms around her waist in an attempt of modesty, "Ginny had company last night and needed the flat to herself, so I stayed in Fred's room."

"You sleep in your underwear?" Verity asked doubtfully.

"No," Hermione said defensively, "I was just getting ready for a shower and I thought George was here so I just wanted to let him know that I was going to be a little late to work."

Hermione knew from the look on Verity's face that she didn't believe her, Verity finally spoke again, "so you slept in Fred's bed and there was no funny business with George?"

Hermione nodded, "yes." Something was nagging her in the back of her mind however, something about Fred's room had been mentioned the other day but she couldn't remember.

Verity laughed quietly before complimenting, "you are a pretty good liar."

"What makes you think I am lying?" Hermione asked coyly.

"Fred's room is covered, floor to ceiling, in stock at the moment." Verity smiled shaking her head.

Hermione looked scared, "please don't say anything." Hermione begged the short haired blonde, "I am going to tell him as soon as he gets back."

"It's okay Hermione, I won't say anything," Verity assured her.

"Isn't Verity latin for truth?"

"I prefer the selective truth. Although I must say I am quite surprised, George I expect this from, but the prim and proper Miss Granger. Not in a million years." Verity smiled honestly, although once noticing Hermione's ashamed facial expression she continued, "I'm sorry Hermione, please don't feel bad. I am not judging you, the opposite actually I have always wondered if Fred was any good in the sack, contrast is always good."

"You and George?" Hermione asked suddenly, she had had no idea. Fred had never mentioned anything.

"Oh it is nothing serious, we are both really busy with the shop and that, we just fool around after work... Well we use to, I guess I have you to thank for that." Verity said begrudgingly.

Hermione was a little taken back and when Verity noticed she quickly smiled, "Hermione don't worry, it is fine really. Fred will come back and things will probably just go back to normal.

"Thanks," Hermione said simply, "I'm going to have my shower and I will see you in the shop." She added awkwardly, they shared a small smile before Hermione turned on her heels and entered the bathroom.

Verity quickly made her way back down the stairs and into the shop, fixing her hair as she went. Just as she had left it the shop was dead quiet, all their customers were clearly saving up all their money for the upcoming weekends massive sale.

Verity joined George behind the counter, "you could have just told me. About Hermione I mean."

"How did you...?" George started before Verity cut him off. "I found Hermione in her underwear upstairs."

George looked half shocked half aroused by this declaration, Verity continued in a whisper, "don't worry Georgie. You know I can keep a secret."

George gave her a half smile and muttered a thanks, "are you right to look after the shop alone tomorrow?"

George knew that over the weekend he would have no chance to spend time with Hermione, as the shop would be chaotic, especially since there were only three of them at the moment. It turned out he was right, the shop made well over the averages months profits all within two days.

On the Monday following the hectic weekend George and Hermione both slept in till noon. Verity was also given the day off and the shop was closed. It had been a whole week since Fred had left, it was only seven more nights till his return. Waking up very refreshed at the sound of a bird outside, George rolled half way onto Hermione, kissing her while smiling he suggested, "breakfast."

Hermione reached up and pulled him into another kiss, he was smiling still, knowing this was short term he liked the fact that she wanted to make the most of their time together. "I will take that as a yes." He said climbing out of bed wearing only his boxers, he quickly put one a singlet. Leaning over the bed he kissed her cheek, "are you coming?"

"I will be there in a minute," she assured him. She stretched out under the covers of the bed yawning as she did so. Hermione hadn't felt so calm since Fred had left, she couldn't believe the normality of it, working with George all weekend and waking up to have breakfast with him. Hermione climbed out of bed wearing a long t-shirt and joined George in the kitchen, where he was standing next to the stove which had a pot full of eggs and an enchanted wooden spoon stirring them. Behind him freshly cooked toast was sitting in the toaster, she kissed George again before getting two plates out of the cupboard and piling the toast on them. "It smells great George."

Hermione passed him the plates of toast and George topped them with the scrambled eggs, the two then sat to eat their delicious smelling breakfast. "I have never worked so hard in my entire lift," George claimed, "why did we choose to have this sale while Fred was away."

"Because the sale was organised before Fred's trip and don't worry I am sure it will never happen again," Hermione said confidently, the store was way too busy for the three of them to manage.

"Agreed. Never happening again, although by the time Fred is back it will probably be time to release your new day dream charm." George said keenly, their last version had been a huge hit, but this new and improved one would certainly top that.

"I plan on finishing it off tomorrow actually, I only need to make a few finishing touches," Hermione said before cutting a piece of toast and eating it. She chewed and swallowed before continuing, "I was thinking, do you want to be Fred today?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I mean spending time together outside of this flat or the shop, it is date night after all. We can make it date day," Hermione smiled.

They spent the next half an hour discussing their options for the afternoon after having their late breakfast. George magically did the dishes and put them away while Hermione watched smiling, both George and Fred mad excellent boyfriends. They were both so attentive and always put her first, she didn't want anything to change when Fred returned. She wasn't so native though, she knew things were going to go to pieces as soon as Fred returned.

Hermione returned the recently cleaned glasses to their cupboard above the fridge, George couldn't help but admire his perfect timing as he caught sight of Hermione's playful side.

"Are you wearing underwear?" He asked grinning before nibbling her neck with his hands now on the back of her thighs.

Whispering in his ear she replied seductively, "there is an easy way to find out."

George didn't need to be told twice, he slowly moved his hands up the back of her legs in zigzag pattern till he reached her bare arse. "Hermione Granger, what happen to that sweet little girl I met at Hogwarts?" George asked as he grabbed her arse firmly, causing Hermione to squeak slightly in surprise, and lifted her so she was now sitting on the edge of the counter top.

"I fell in love," Hermione responded simply, "twice." Hermione was thankful that George didn't see the tears that had formed in her eyes as he pulled down his boxers roughly, she couldn't believe her circumstances. It was not fair that she had met two such amazing men and probably wouldn't be able to have either of them. Hermione snapped out of it now George was now naked, carefully balancing her on the edge of the counter he hitched up her shirt, "I love you too," he moaned as he entered her.

Less than a week and Fred is back! Let me know what you guys think


	7. Chapter 7

George and Hermione had eventually made it out of the house that Monday afternoon, with George being Fred they could be seen in public together, as long as they didn't run into any of the Weasley clan. The sat in the sun at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Hermione had large bug eyes sun glasses. She normally wouldn't wear them but she did love this particular pair. She laughed at George wearing a pair of gold aviators, Hermione thought they were quite hilarious.

"This is delicious," Hermione smiled as she ate her berry sundae, slowly as to savour the taste.

"Really?" George asked, leaning around the side of the table and kissed her, "you're right. It is delicious."

Hermione laughed, dipping her spoon into his George's rainbow icecream, "you know this is for kids right?"

"Wait till you taste it before you comment," George smirked cheekily.

Hermione did as she was told, carefully pressing it into the roof of her mouth and tasting the many flavours of the icecream. "It is delicious."

"I know," George laughed, "why do you think I got it?"

"But how do they mix all the flavours? The colours are all mixed in the glass, but when I tasted it they were all really defined and separate, i only tasted them one at a time." Hermione said, she was very impressed with the magic involved.

Florean Fortescue, who was now standing behind her, spoke, "now Miss Granger, if I gave you all my secret recipes you wouldn't have to come back and buy it."

"It is truly delicious," Hermione complimented genuinely.

Florean cleared the table next to them, "I am glad to hear you are enjoying it."

The couple finished off their sundaes before heading to Flourish & Blotts where Hermione browsed the many racks of magical books as excited as a kid in WWW. She ended up buying an interesting book on rare potions. The spent the next few hours browsing around Diagon Alley, but as it passed five pm the streets began to empty and the shops began to close. Only a few restraints were open now, "make a proper night of it?" George suggested.

"Is that the most romantic way you could think of to ask me out to dinner? Hermione laughed,

"Do you accept?" He asked smiling charmingly.

"Yes." Hermione said, there was no point denying that she was in some way disappointed with his suggestion.

"Then it does seem that it was romantic enough then doesn't it?"

"George, it doesn't really matter what you ask me, the chances are I will say yes." Hermione said truthfully.

The pair shared a smiled before George wrapped his arm around his brother's girlfriend to escort her into the nearby restaurant.

Hermione thought today would have been more awkward then it was... Spending time with George in public, especially since their confessions that morning. She couldn't believe that she had admitted that she loved him, it was only a week ago when she had barely known him. Then on top of that George had told her that he had felt the same way. Looking back now she realised that the two of them had probably been intentionally avoiding each other, knowing that there was some chemistry between them.

"I'm going to miss this," George confessed quietly as the chair out for her, pushing it in again when she sat.

"We can still eat together," Hermione smiled as she talked quietly, "you live with my boyfriend."

"Exactly, I live with your boyfriend," George said slightly uncomfortable.

"Don't think about it like that," Hermione said softly in an attempt to reassure him. "Don't worry about something that hasn't happened yet."

George shrugged unconvinced until Hermione, "can we please cross that bridge when we come to it?" She casually ran her foot up the inside his calf and eventually his thigh. He smiled back at her falling for her distraction, he smirked before whispering, "we had better make the most of it."

The cheekiness in his smirk did not go unnoticed by Hermione, "what are you thinking?" However, before George could answer the cute waitress asked, "hello my name is Gracie, are you ready to order?"

Hermione and George quickly placed their respective orders before George added, "can you wait twenty minutes before bringing out the entree?"

"Not a problem Mr Weasley," the woman smiled sweetly, but not giving the request a second thought. Hermione however was very curious, her suspicions were confirmed when George took her hand and discreetly dragged her past the other tables. Hermione wasn't sure how she felt about, it would be humiliating if they were caught, but at the same time that fear only added to her excitement.

"Which bathroom?" Hermione whispered as the approached the bathrooms at the back of the restraunt, which was thankfully quite quiet as it was only early in the evening.

"Women's, always the womens," George smiled confidently.

Making sure nobody was looking George slid into the ladies room followed by Hermione. Thankfully the bathroom was empty, Hermione couldn't help but ask as she kissed George's neck, "why women's?"

"Because if men hear something in a stall they won't run away embarrassed like women do," George said truthfully, suppressing a laugh, he would have thought that was obvious.

"Do I look the bathroom door?" Hermione asked, she did feel silly asking so many questions, but this was new to her.

George shook his head dismissively, kissing her with his hands on her hips he strategically led her to the end cubical. Once inside he shut the door behind them and continued to kiss her for a few moments. His kisses then moved to her neck and her chest as he undid her blouse, it had been so lovely and warm today she had not worn robes. As he started to kiss the top of her breasts that were not covered by her bra and then her stomach, Hermione grabbed his shirt with both fists and pulled his face up to be level with hers. "No," she whispered slightly breathlessly. George looked at her curiously, he couldn't believe she was chickening out. "It is definitely your turn," she smiled as she very swiftly undid the buttons and the zipper on his black slacks.

Hermione started her ministrations tentatively, carefully to make sure that her feet were not visible under the stall door if anyone else entered the bathroom. With one hand at the base she continued to suck as her free hand made its way to George's mouth, he had started breathing quite loudly and it made her feel uncomfortable. Looking up from between his legs she glared at him in warning. When it all became too much for George he flung both of his hands over his mouth to muffle the moans of pleasure that he could not control. "I definitely love you," he whispered once he had regained his speech, leaning against the wall behind the toilet he sat on.

"I bet you do," Hermione joked in a whisper.

"I'm serious," George said uncharacteristically.

"I know," Hermione laughed quietly, "but I really don't think now is the time for serious conversation." As she spoke she had slid her knee length pencil skirt down her thighs and calves and it now rested on the floor. She roughly kicked it into the corner so it wouldn't be seen by one outside of their cubical.

"How long till you think we have until they realise we are gone?" George asked curiously looking at his watch.

"I'd say eight or nine minutes," Hermione smiled eagerly, removing her only her panties to join her skirt on the floor. Given the time constraints she didn't really see much point in fully undressing, leaving her bra and unbuttoned blouse on.

George climbed off the toilet to fully remove his pants and briefs that were currently resting around his ankles. Lifting Hermione up by her thighs he backed her into the cubical corner and pressed her against the side wall, he lifted her up a little higher, but not quite high enough. Picking the end cubical hadn't been a coincidence, having something more solid to lean against was a practical decision. Hermione placed her right foot on the back of the toilet seat and pushed herself a little higher up the wall giving George all the invitation he needed. Hermione certainly wasn't complaining. As he roughly thrust into her it was now his turn to cover her mouth and muffle the sounds of surprise as his speed and yet at the same time pleasure escaping her lips. Having been sneaking around with Verity for a few months George was quite skilled at limiting the sounds from his lips as he continued to forceful push his cock in and out of her to varying degrees. There was no consistency or rhythm like there usually was.

Although they were both caught up in their actions they had both still heard the bathroom door open then close and footsteps enter the bathroom. Hermione had expecting George to stop, but instead he only tightened his hands grip on her mouth and smiled at her clearly horrified face. George maintained his erratic movements as the heard the toilet a few over from them flush and the occupant then exit the stall and wash their hands before leaving.

As the door slammed behind the woman Hermione tipped over the edge, which was all George needed for approval for his own release. Remaining inside her while he caught his breath George smiled to himself, he managed a small laugh before Hermione playfully punched him, "I can't believe you made me to that."

Pulling out of her slowly and lowering her to the ground he continued to smile, "sweetheart, I didn't make you do anything."

I hope you guys enjoyed that. Fred will be back soon I promise =) But what will follow you will just have to wait and see... Possibly wait a little less longer if I get some good feedback/encouragement. It was an additional random alert today that motivated me.

Oh and thank you to the readers who reviewed and messaged me with ideas and helpful feed back


	8. Chapter 8

The shop had been quite busy this morning, which was quite unusual for a Tuesday, especially since they had had a sale only that weekend. It appeared that people had come to buy more of what they had bought on sale only a few days prior.

Hermione decided to spend her lunch break in the back room mucking around with potions she had been meaning to work on while Fred was away, that was of course before she became so distracted by George. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the broad shouldered of George enter the room.

"I am trying to work Mr Weasley," she joked, she was happy for the distraction. Lunch breaks were not meant for working. He pressed his body into her back and placed his hands on her lower stomach, pulling her back into him. As he firmly massaged her lower stomach she could feel his hardness pressing against her. She allowed her body to grind slightly against him and was pleased when she heard his breathing become unsettled. However he quickly took back control, his hands snaked their way up her body undoing her robe as they went. Once he got to her neck he pulled the robe down off her shoulders with one hand whilst undoing his robes with the other. Standing in only her underwear Hermione was becoming antsy, where his hands had been on her lower stomach only a minute ago she had developed a burning sensation that made her feel hollow and empty.

Hermione was quite surprised when the hands that had just removed her robes were wrapping a bit of silk like material around her eyes. She hadn't been blindfolded in quite some time, it was definitely worth it once in a while though. She felt familiar hands make their way down her neck and over her shoulders till they reached the back of her bra. Once unclipped Hermione put her arms in front of her and let it slide down them and onto the floor. With her panties still on Hermione tried to back into the built twin behind her, thinking that maybe he needed some encouragement. However she stopped when she heard him opening a jar of some sort.

The question as to what the contents of the jar contained was quickly answered. Hermione felt the familiar hands again, instead this time only the finger tips touched her. His fingers they were covered in a substance only slightly thicker than water. He ran the liquid covered finger tips up both sides of her rib cage; it took a few moments before she felt anything unusual. At first Hermione thought she was imagining it, but in those places up her sides where George had touched she was starting to feel a tingling sensation. The longer the solution was on her, the more intense the unusual feeling became, but there was no denying it, it felt good. It felt like tiny minuscule hands rubbing her, thousands of them in unison.

Hermione heard the jar be placed on the bench before she heard a rubbing noise behind her ear, George had started nuzzling and kissing her neck. Before she knew it two hands, covered in the solution, came under her arms and covered her breasts. Hermione stopped breathing for a few moments as she waited for the sensation to start. George's hands had since left her breasts and had travelled to and around her navel, with a little solution on his hands he left a light bubbling sensation trailing behind his hands.

Hermione almost head butted George as she rolled her head back as the sensation of the liquid on her breast increased, the tingling heat was amazing. Combined with his hands pressing into her stomach and his hot breathing in her ear and lips on her neck she was nearly ready to come right there. Hermione leaning forward slightly and blindly pushed her hands across her desk removing the papers that had been placed their so carefully earlier.

This rather silent encounter was broken when Hermione encouraged, "please?"

The hands that had been on her stomach gently moved outwards and onto her hips, sliding both of his index fingers under the hem of her underwear he slid them down without any great sense of urgency. Hermione had a feeling he was trying to prove that he had self control because there was no way that he didn't want this.

Standing there now naked, having kicked off her underwear off from around her ankles, she was still bent over... Waiting for him to make the next move.

She heard the jar move across the bench slightly as a hand entered the jar. She felt hot kisses across her back as she waited with longing, wondering what was taking so long. She smiled to herself knowing that he could see her face from his position behind her, as she heard a light pumping action from behind her. Having deduced where he had just put his hand covered in the liquid Hermione suddenly became more patient, knowing it would be worth the wait.

Hermione got excited as George leaned over her and his cock brushed against her arse, however, this was not his intention. Barely concentrating as her arse tingled at the sensation of the liquid, she let his hands quite her arms to the far side of the edge of the desk. His hands guided hers to clasp onto it and she obediently did. The back of her hands were tingling slightly as some liquid was left on his hands from where he had applied it to his cock. Stretched out over the entire width of the desk her arse was perfectly exposed to the twin.

George traced patterns as he moved his hands up her arms, over her shoulders and under her arms before kneading her breasts for a few moments. His hands then continued to travel southbound, Hermione was now biting her lip in frustration as his hands traced around her bellybutton before moving to her hips. Once his hands were on her hips with his fingers covering the front of her hip bone and his palm and thumb wrapped around the top of her hip. Hermione pressed her stomach and breasts into desk firmly giving him as much access as possible, however her had other ideas.

George kicking her feet apart roughly and Hermione understood, opening her legs wide she exposed her heat. Using his hands on her hips he lifted the lower half of her body of the desk, but was unable to lift her high enough with her chest still pressed against the desk. "Elbows," he huffed. It was the first word he had said to her since he had entered the room and Hermione had barely heard him as the tingling sensation across her sides and breasts was even more intense now. On the top of her hips where the liquid was now covered by his hands was the most intense of all.

Using all her strength to hold onto the edge of the desk and prop herself up on her elbows Hermione arched her back as George lifted her hips higher. She heard him take a step forward and she dropped her chest further instinctively.

Hermione knew something was different as soon as George impaled with a grunt. However she instantly disregarded this thought, putting it down to the slightly unusual position they were in, the tingling liquid spread over her body and the blood that seemed to be rushing to her head. With her back still arched downwards she lifted her head to try relieve the blood that felt like it was building up in her head. She tried a few times to use her legs, which were bent behind his back to somehow brace against his back. However this did not seem like it was going to work as her feet couldn't reach his back from this angle, so she ignored them and let George control the situation, since there was very little she was able to do.

Hermione had always been incredible pleased with her prior encounters with George, but this was something else. She didn't know if it was the position, the liquid, the blindfold, the fact they wouldn't be able to do this again in only a few days time or if it was the chance of getting caught, but she loved it.

You wouldn't have though they had been having regular sex as the two of them were wound so tight. It can't have been even that many minutes before the two of them fell over the edge. George bent his knees slightly as he came, enabling Hermione to bend her elbows and rest her chest and head on the desk breathlessly.

Bending a little lower to pull out of her and then gently lower her hips so she was lying face down on the desk once again. Giving her a few moments to collect herself first, George then helped her off the desk, spinning her around so she was pressed against his half clothed chest. During the events of the last five minutes Hermione's blindfold had been displaced slightly and she was actually able to see George's pale and lightly freckled chest. She kissed across his chest before kissing him on the mouth, she could feel him doing up his cloak as she kissed him. She knew he was only on a short break unlike her and had to get back to work, which is why she wasn't worried when he kissed her one last time before leaving the room.

Hermione was able to get her blindfold off quick enough to watch him walk the last few metres before the door, a lot more confident than normal. At the door he only opened it slightly and exited sideways as to ensure nobody could look in to see Hermione who was yet to dress.

Hermione saw George glance back at her a smile slightly as he shut the door behind him, there was something about that smile that made Hermione suspicious. Hermione got dressed and tried to make herself look more appropriate before she enjoyed the last twenty minutes of her lunch break. However before she could return to the shop to see what was going on George re entered the back room looking a little concerned and flushed. Hermione knew something was up when she tried to kiss him and he stepped back.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, she was quite confused now. "I thought you had come back for more?"

Now it was George's turn to look confused he had seen Hermione since this morning, "more what? Why didn't you tell me Fred was back?"

It was at that moment that it damned on Hermione why something was different with George just half an hour ago... It hadn't been George she was with.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione knew her guilt was misplaced, but as what had happened finally dawned on George as well it broke her heart. She knew she and George were the ones committing adultery in this situation, but for some reason she felt guilty for being with Fred, it seemed that no matter what happened it would be lose-lose.

"So, you and he...?" George questioned vaguely avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said without thinking as her eyes began to dampen with unfallen tears.

"Don't apologise Hermione and don't get upset," George said trying to sound a lot more content then he was. "We knew he was going to come back, we just weren't expecting him so soon."

"I'm a horrible person," Hermione sobbed into George shoulder as he hugged her reassuringly. "I thought he was you."

George wasn't quite sure how to respond to the fact that she couldn't tell them apart, it had never happened in the past. "It's okay Hermione; I have been pretending to be him for longer than a week now."

He kissed her forehead before smiling at her now reddened face, "don't worry about me. I am just glad we had this time together." George lied, it was killing him inside knowing that he and Hermione wouldn't probably never be properly together again. Perhaps Fred would go away again, but he didn't want to make Hermione feel like a whore, she deserved better than that.

"He will probably be back soon," Hermione whispered as she finally stopped sobbing.

"Nah, he went to visit mum, he said he will be at least half an hour," George explained in a non suggestive manner. Making eye contact with Hermione he knew instantly what she was thinking.

"I don't think we should," George said maturely, "this can only work if we go cold turkey."

"Please," Hermione pleaded with her eyes swelling with tears again, "just one last time."

"I can't," George said as his eyes to became a little wetter than normal. George backed away from Hermione slowly, "we can't. Not anymore."

Hermione slid her robe off, "please." She repeated again.

George couldn't believe how amazing his will power had been up until this point. Knowing he was going to cave he apologised before quickly exiting the room. Leaving Hermione alone standing in her underwear for the second time this afternoon. Hermione quickly put her robe on and chased after him, but quickly came to a halt as she saw him flirting with Verity. She saw George lean over the counter and whisper something in her ear, Verity touched his face as he did so. She laughed and whispered something back making George smile. George whispered something else into her ear, Hermione realised by the smile on Verity's face that something was going on, she nodded and Hermione heard her say "okay".

"Oh Hermione, there you are, can you watch the shop till we get back please. We have some business to attend to." George instructed, as Verity now stood at his side.

He knew he was stooping to a new low, but he had to push her away he had to hurt her. It was the only way she would stop pursuing him.

Hermione barely managed a nod as she stood completely heartbroken watching the pair bounce out of the shop and head towards the apartment upstairs. Barely able to walk Hermione stumbled over to the door, she locked it and displayed the closed sign. Before collapsing to the ground, she glanced in the direction where George and Verity had just left and she couldn't help but think they were probably already naked.

Hermione crawled behind the counter, as she didn't want anyone seeing her in the window in a state like this. Behind the register she huddled up in the corner in the foetal position, she tried rolling her eyes back in an attempt to stop the tears falling. She fanned her face trying to stop what she knew was coming. Her face was really warm, her waving hands could feel the heat radiate off her skin. She knew it was no use trying to stop it now, with that she buried her face in her hands and let it all out. She knew she must have looked hideous and she was at risk of George and Verity returning but she was so upset she didn't even care. She was so angry with George for intentionally hurting her this way, she was upset at herself for being so needy and falling for George and she was even upset with Fred for leaving in the first place.

After ten minutes she was less hysterical, mostly because she had run out of tears to cry. Her salty tears had now cried on her cheeks and felt like plaster as she wiped her eyes. She sat there in silence, listening to potential customers talk outside the shop. It was then she heard the shop door open, "we're closed." Hermione said without standing up.

Fred then popped his head of the counter to see his beautiful girlfriend all puffy and red-faced. "Hermione," he sighed, "what is wrong?"

He then quickly made his way around the counter and offered her his hands; she accepted them and let him help her up.

"What's going on?" Fred asked as he hugged his girlfriend, it was curious finding her alone in the locked shop.

"I'm really sorry Fred," Hermione said very quietly.

"Is this about what happened in the storeroom before?" Fred asked clearly confused, he had thought she was into it.

"No," Hermione smiled weakly, "it definitely wasn't that."

"Then what?" Fred asked, still smiling trying to cheer his girlfriend up.

"I think we should just break up," Hermione announced hesitantly. Trying to sound more reassured she continued, "I don't think I should work here anymore either."

With that Hermione's red face got if possible even puffier as she was clearly trying to hold back her emotions.

"Hermione wait," Fred said as he grabbed her arm, "what is this about? I can fix it."

Hermione attempted to laugh coldly, "Some things aren't meant to be fixed."

Fred still holding onto her arm pulled her close, "you are wrong."

With that he forcefully kissed her and didn't stop when she tried to pull away. Hermione tried to punch him but Fred had a hold of her right arm and her left arm was not cut out for hitting she learned. Struggling for a few more moments Hermione was fighting off both Fred and her own urges. However in this battle her will power lost. Before she knew what was happening she was lying behind the counter with her robes undone and underwear removed and Fred was sliding inside of her.

Fred's body was directly on top of hers, he had never remained so close to her in the past. With his hands against the ground on either side of her head it was as if he was creating a cage. Hermione who was normally quite vocal remained silent, everything now seemed to be going in slow motion. Hermione arched her back slightly filling the gap that was between them, moaning slightly as he nipples brushed against Fred's chest. Fred slithered his right hand under Hermione's shoulder blades holding her in this position and supporting his own weight at the same time. He then used his left hand to further satisfy her left nipple, rubbing it playfully between his thumb and index finger. Hermione's read rolled back so far it was actually touching the ground. After a few moments Fred slid his left hand under Hermione's neck to lift her head closer to his, he then moved his right hand to her right breast. With her face closer to his now kiss he kissed her forcefully and without disrupting the rhythm of his hips as the ground against hers. His right hand which had had been massaging her breast was now focused purely on the erect nipple which had been teasing the palm of his hand for a few minutes now.

Fred stopped kissing her and tucked his head into her shoulder clearly trying to concentrate as he increased the intensity of his thrusts. Hermione thought she had imagined it at first, she saw George standing a metre or so behind Fred. Hermione blinked and was surprised to find George standing there; she had not been imagining it. He looked upset and Hermione again felt guilty, this guilt only intensified as Fred's hand snaked down past her naval to that special place between her legs and her pleasure became too much. Forgetting about the audience of one Hermione came just as Fred had planned, unable to postpone his orgasm any longer. When Hermione's eyes were able to focus again George was gone.

"I love you so much," Fred said as he rolled of his girlfriend no longer able to support his own weight he didn't want to suffocate her.

Hermione said nothing for over a minute, she wanted to be confident that her legs would work properly before she spoke.

"I meant what I said before, we should break up." Hermione said as she avoiding looking at Fred.

Before Fred had a chance to stop her she had put her robe back on and left the store, leaving Fred on the floor behind the counter with only Hermione's underwear and a sweaty outline of where her body had just been.

Sorry to get your hopes up people, but no twin/Hermione action just yet =P

I hope you are enjoying my little fic =) Feedback is GREAT but I am also happy if you guys just share it with your friends =)

Oh and I have just posted a story called 'Confessions' which is about George and Hermione's marriage, where George asking Fred to 'talk' to Hermione who he suspects is cheating on him =(


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione broke down in tears as she entered her apartment, she couldn't believe what had just happened. She was embarrassed to be crying, she had never been the pathetic crying-about-boyfriend-troubles type before. She somehow managed to remain standing as she stumbled into her apartment. It had been like she was watching a muggle movie in slow motion and in her grief Hermione had forgotten that Ginny was home today.

"Hermione," Ginny said sympathetically, leading her friend to the couch in the lounge. "Fred just owled me, what is going on?"

Hermione managed to control her tears with Ginny hugging her tightly now curled up on the couch.

"It isn't going to work out," Hermione said simply.

"What did my prat of a brother do this time?" Ginny asked with a weak smile, still holding her friend close still.

"He didn't do anything," Hermione whispered, returning Ginny's smile.

Noticing Ginny's sceptical look, "seriously he didn't do anything."

"Was he supposed to do something?" Ginny asked, wondering if Fred forgot something important.

"It isn't like that Ginny," Hermione explained.

"Then why? I know you love him and he loves you. In his owl he said he wants to talk to you, just talk." Ginny mediated.

"Ginny I don't want to talk about it," Hermione said as she wiped her face with the back of her hand.

Ginny looked at Hermione suspiciously for a few moments before saying, "if he didn't do anything... What did you do?"

Ginny instantly recognised the guilty that flashed across Hermione's face. It was then that Ginny realised that is why Hermione was crying, it was something she had done, not something that had been done to her.

"What did you do?" Ginny repeated when Hermione didn't answer her.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione said firmly, "it is over okay?"

Ginny reluctantly dropped the subject and instead went to start making the pair of them dinner. When Hermione headed to the shower Ginny took this chance to visit her brother, apparating into the back room of their shop with a 'pop'. She was surprised to see Verity alone in the shop, the woman informed Ginny that her brothers were upstairs.

Ginny made her way up the stairs but paused when she reached the front door of the flat, she could hear her brothers having a hushed conversation on the other side of the door.

"What am I suppose to do now?" Ginny heard Fred ask George. Fred didn't sound upset, more frustrated than anything else.

"You know why she is acting this way," George said unusually carefully, "all you can do is talk to her about it."

"She won't talk to me," Fred explained.

"It has only been an hour mate," George said calmly, "give her a bit of time. She only did it because she feels too guilty to even look at you.

Ginny desperately wanted to listen on to find out the source of Hermione's guilt but her own guilt got the better of her and she finally knocked. She heard shuffling before Fred opened the door, Ginny let herself in with her hands on her hips.

"You are going to tell me what is going on right now Fred Wealsey!" Ginny demanded impatiently.

"Why don't you ask Hermione?" Fred said a little coldly, he know knew why she had dumped him, but that didn't stop him being annoyed at her for not talking to him.

"I tried, once she had stopped crying, I got nothing. She looked guilty but I have no idea why," Ginny explained. Ginny shot Fred an intimidating look that was usually flowed by a certain hex.

"Okay," Fred admitted finally before stretching the truth. "Hermione is feeling guilty because she has feelings for George."

Ginny eyed him off suspiciously, "and George?"

"George also admits having feelings for her..." Fred said intentionally awkwardly, he wanted his little sister to leave already.

"Oh," Ginny said surprised. "Well, I will talk to her again when I get home, but you two definitely need to talk."

"I am working on it and we would all appreciate it if you could keep this information to yourself please," Fred assured her, glad to see her walking towards the door, clearly uncomfortable with this revelation.

Ginny left with a simple farewell, leaving she seemed to have more questions than when she had arrived.

It had not even been twenty hour hours since she had broken up with Fred and Molly was on Hermione's door step.

"I came as soon as I heard," Molly said as Hermione opened the door. Wrapping her arms around her second-daughter, "what did my silly boy do now?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile, even if it was a pained one. Everyone was assuming Fred was the guilty party, nobody was even considering that Hermione was the horrible person here.

"I assure you Molly, Fred did nothing. Our relationship simply ran its course," Hermione smiled. "I am fine, I promise."

Hermione suffered through a cup of tea with Molly, as the woman attempted to obtain information regarding Fred. Hermione nodded and shook her head politely as Molly asked her question after question in an attempt to make conversation.

"How about I talk to him for you?" Mrs Weasley offered.

"Molly, I broke up with him and I will talk to him when I am ready. I do not need others talking to him for me," Hermione insisted. It was true, she had come to the realisation that she and Fred shared to many friends, namely his family, to not be on speaking terms with each other.

Molly seemed to sense Hermione frustration with the topic and shortly left to tend to her household chores, much to Hermione's delight. It hadn't even been a full day and the Weasley clan was driving her up the wall! Tomorrow she planned on keeping herself busy by applying for jobs, she had her hopes pinned on a medical research job at St. Mungo's. She wasn't exactly academically qualified, but she did have graduated with great NEWTS and had invented a few medical related spells and potions whilst work at WWW.

Hermione was incredibly pleased when a St Mungo's employee responded in person merely a few hours after she sent her application off. Hermione looked in the peep hole and saw the woman formally dressed wearing a St Mungo's lanyard and a name badge. Hermione silently praised the heavens that she knew some amazing cosmetic and fashion spells. Hermione waved her wand quickly to change her casual robes into more classy ones before speedily fixing her hair and applying simple make up. Once she looked more than appropriate Hermione opened the door with a smile, "hello".

"Miss Granger, my name is Diane Kramer, you can call me Diane. Sorry to drop by but I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about your application." The woman at the door said enthusiastically.

"Please come in Diane," Hermione said slightly flustered, "and please call me Hermione".

Diane accepted Hermione's and when invited followed Hermione into the kitchen where Hermione offered her tea.

"That would be lovely thank you," Diane said taking a seat at the kitchen table.

As Hermione poured the two of them some freshly made tea Diane spoke, "I must say Hermione, we were very surprised when we received you resume this morning."

"Pleasantly I hope," Hermione smiled charmingly, she wanted this job. She saw it is a positive that St Mungo's had replied to her application so quickly.

"Of course. Your fame, brains and beauty all precede you."

"You are to kind," Hermione blushed modestly.

"Can I ask why you are no longer working at the joke shop?" Diane asked curiously.

"It really was great there, but it is time I settled myself into a more serious career. Upon my graduation I was offered a position in your Healers training program, but having worked at WWW I am now convinced that magical medical research is the job for me." Hermione said charismatically.

"We certainly think so too, I actually came here to ask when you can start?" Diane said standing up and offering her hand to Hermione. Hermione jumped up so quickly she nearly knocked her chair over.

"I will see you tomorrow," Hermione said as she shook Diane's hand. She couldn't believe it had been that easy.

"Great, are you happy for us to hold a press conference tomorrow to announce this? It will help bring in some extra donations for research," Diane explained.

Normally Hermione would object for her fame being used like this, however she couldn't complain since it was for medical research. "Not a problem, I will see you tomorrow at nine?"

"Sure, just go to reception in the morning and they will set you up with everything you need," Diane instructed. "It really was lovely meeting you Hermione; I am looking forward to working with you."

"You too," Hermione said kindly, she was also trying not to explode with excitement. Hermione then walked Diane to the door, thanking her for the opportunity. As the door shut behind Diane, Hermione realised the past twenty minutes had been the first time in the last two days where she hadn't thought about Fred and George Weasley.

To prolong her distraction she ran to her room to find an outfit to wear tomorrow. She ended up deciding on a simple black and white dress, a black petticoat and a pair of low heels. Hermione then started baking like a mad person, she wanted to make a good impression and be liked by her new co-workers. Hermione had a feeling her more qualified co-workers could possibly resent her getting the job so easily, especially since many of them had to undertake years of postgraduate study. Hermione knew how to cook with the help of magic, but she was a fan of baking the muggle way. Hermione transformed a bowl on the table into a picnic basket with a large tea towel in it. Hermione filled the basket with her famous, apple, banana and chocolate, ABC muffins.

Hermione wrapped up the now cool muffins in the tea towel and cast an enchantment over the basket that would keep its contents perfectly fresh till tomorrow morning. Hermione quickly threw something together for lunch and ate it alone with her thoughts. This sitting still was not good for her though. Hermione then started on an elaborate dinner for herself and Ginny, it seemed the only way to keep her mind off a certain pair of red heads was to keep her hands and body otherwise occupied.

Many hours later Ginny arrived home from work, "Hermione, it smells amazing!"

Hermione smiled clearly impressed with herself, thankfully Ginny had had perfectly consistent timing. Hermione had already set the table and was just pulling the roast lamb and roast vegetables out of the oven.

"Is that mint sauce?" Ginny asked, clearly impressed.

"Yes," Hermione smiled, she knew how Ginny felt about mint sauce.

"Wow, it smells so great!" Ginny exclaimed again.

Hermione carved the meat with magic while she plated up the vegetables.

"Bon apatite," Hermione said spinning around with the two full plates of goodness. She placed the two delicious meals on the table before removing the apron and taking a seat.

"Fred came to see me today," Ginny stated simply.

"Oh," Hermione queried. As much as she pretended she didn't want to hear from him, she did want to know that he was okay.

"He is upset," Ginny started, carefully watching Hermione's reaction.

"Ginny, can we not talk about his?" Hermione asked plainly, she didn't want to hear about how upset Fred was. She felt horrible enough already.

Ginny nodded, "okay."

"I have something to tell you anyway," Hermione smiled, hoping to distract Ginny from the whole 'Fred' conversation topic.

"I got that job at St Mungo's," Hermione said, clearly excited.

Ginny said nothing, she was clearly surprised by this news and Hermione wonder why her best friend wasn't more excited for her.

"What is it?" Hermione asked noticing the look of confusion on Ginny's face.

"I'm just surprised that is all, didn't you only apply for that job this morning?" Ginny lied.

"Yes, a woman came over and interviewed me before giving me the job. That isn't it though... Why aren't you more excited?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"It's just..." Ginny started, "... I thought that things with Fred would blow over and you would go back to him and your job at the shop."

"I'm not." Hermione insisted, "can you please just be happy for me?"

"I am Hermione, I promise, it's just that I want you to be happy," Ginny pleaded with her friend. She didn't want Hermione to be upset with her, but she just knew Hermione wasn't happy without her brother. Although she wasn't even sure which one she was suppose to be with... Hermione and George as a couple was something Ginny had never considered, since after all she had been with Fred, but the more she thought about it the more it made sense. Hermione had never been as out there as Fred, she was much more comfortable to work behind the scenes like George.

"I appreciate that," Hermione explained, "I am happy though. I wanted this job so terribly."

"I am glad you got it," Ginny smiled nervously.

Hermione's dreams that night made her uneasy; Fred and George intermittently came and left her dreams. They weren't sex dreams, it was just Hermione hanging around her own apartment and the boys coming to visit her one at a time. In her dream she would watch movies or eat with them. Hermione woke in the middle of the night and made her way to the bathroom, racking in the medicine chest she found a sleeping draught, this would stop her dreams. She took a large swig and went back to sleep, although this time without the confusing dreams.

Thanks to the draught she woke feeling refreshed, even more so once she had showered and the dressed in the outfit she had picked out yesterday. Hermione ate only a very light breakfast and picked up the basket of muffins before she left for her first day of work.

St. Mungo's was quite busy considering it was only 8:30am when she arrived. The receptionist happily handed Hermione a lanyard with her ID card on it and a magically key to give her access around the hospital. Hermione couldn't stop smiling as she was escorted to her laboratory; her jaw nearly hit the ground when she finally arrived there. The primarily white and silver laboratory was immaculately set up, everything was spotlessly clean and organised beautifully. There were four moon shaped work stations laid out in a circular pattern, three of them had paperwork laid out on them and one was empty.

"Hermione, I am glad you made it," Diane smiled as she shook Hermione's hands in hers. "We are all very excited to work with you."

It was only then that Hermione noticed a young woman and a young man standing behind Diane.

"I am very happy to here," Hermione said honestly, "muffins?"

"Hermione I would like you to met Deb and Michael, they are a part of the team here which is run by me." Diane explained. Micheal and Diane took a muffin, as did Deb once Diane threw her a dirty look. Hermoine then took one herself before sitting the basket on a nearby table.

"It's a pleasure," Hermione smiled as she shook her new co-workers hand. Michael shook her hand friendly and Deb just gave her half a smirk as she loosely shook Hermione's hand.

Pointing into the empty desk in the far corner, "that is your station but you can check it out later. Since you are early we have time to go over what is going to happen at the press conference."

"Sure," Hermione said as the four of them pulled up a chair each with one hand as their other hands were busy holding their delicious muffins.

"It shouldn't take too long, I will go first and announce your employment as a part of our research team. Then they will of course want to hear from you, I was thinking just give them the usual spill about how you are excited about this opportunity blah blah blah," Diane said as she read off her clipboard. She paused to take a few bites of her muffin.

Hermione, Deb and Michael all nodded in agreement so Diane continued, "then I was thinking Deb and Michael can say just a quick piece about how they are happy to have the brightest witch of our time as a part of the team?"

"Of course," Michael agreed quickly, "that will be easy. If half the things I have heard about you are true Hermione I am incredibly impressed."

Hermione laughed as she smiled at Michael, "I would be more than happy to confirm or deny all of those stories you have heard. I hope I can live up to your expectations."

"Deb?" Diane asked firmly.

"Sure, whatever," Deb agreed clearly not caring.

"Great, but can you be a bit more convincing in front of the presses camera," Diane said rolling her eyes. "Now after Deb and Michael have said their piece, Hermione and I will step forward again and we will have a bit of a Q&A session."

Hermione asked nervously, "Q&A about my job right?"

Diane noticed Hermione's concern, "I have instructed the press to only ask questions relating to your new career with St. Mungos or with your past success. I have told them that anyone who asks about your personal life will not be invited back and black listed from any Ministry related press conferences.

"Thank you, I appreciate that," Hermione said cheerfully.

"Great, now we have twenty minutes till the press conference starts, so we had better make out way up to the conference room." Diane instructed as she stood up and went to lead the group out of the room. Wanting to get away from Hermione Deb was on Diane's heels as she left the room.

Michael hung back slightly so that he could talk to Hermione without Deb or Diane hearing, he yelled after the leaving women, "Hermione just wants to check out her test, we will be right behind you."

Hermione mimed pulling her hair out causing Michael to laugh, "don't worry about Deb, she is like that with everyone."

Hermione raised her eyebrows sceptically. Michael laughed again, "Okay maybe she is a little worse with you. But in her defence she has heard how amazing you are; she can't help but resent you."

Hermione smiled at the flattery, "then why are you not resentful?"

"I am clever enough to realise it is an amazing opportunity to work so closely with someone as amazing as you. Oh and I hope you weren't joking about confirming or denying the many stories I have heard about you?" Michael asked charmingly.

"I wasn't," Hermione smiled.

"How about you can tell me some stories over dinner tonight?" Michael asked smoothly.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Hermione said quietly. She did have her standing reservation tonight but she had no intention of using it. It was too soon, having been there with George only last week.

"Maybe some other time then," Michael smiled weakly, he was clearly let down but he still recovered nicely. "We had better get to this conference and show you off."

"Sorry," Hermione said quietly, Michael seemed like a great guy and he certainly wasn't a sight for sore eyes. She couldn't help but notice that he looked a little like Cormac McLaggen, except obviously way less of a douche.

"Don't worry about it Hermione," Michael said genuinely, "now we had better get a move on before the press thinks there is more of a story here then there actually is."

Hermione laughed, "that is just what I need, a story about me and a co-worker."

The pair of them then quickly made their way to the conference room and were there a few minutes before the conference was suppose to start.

Hermione stood in the corner of the room talking to Michael and Diane, while Deb sulked to herself. Hermione was surprised at many different news companies were here, seeing a familiar face Hermione called out "Luna."

"Hi Hermione," Luna greeted her friendly. "This is all very exciting isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Hermione smiled, "all very hush hush though."

"I am happy to wait and see, it is more dramatic that way," Luna smiled airily.

"Excuse me, Hermione, they are ready for us," Diane announced, "I will ask you to join me in a moment."

Walking up to the front of the room, which was slightly elevated by a small platform, Diane stood in front of the magical microphones. "I would like to thank you all for coming here today so early in the day." Diane paused to create a little suspense before continuing, "as I am sure many of you have noticed the great was heroine, Hermione Granger, is here today with us."

Diane gestured towards Hermione who understood this meant she wanted her to join her on stage. Hermione careful walked up the few steps and onto the platform, taking her place next to Diane. Diane then explained that Hermione was joining their team, however Hermione didn't hear this as she had just noticed Fred and George trying to hide behind some of the news crew. Hermione wasn't sure why but she felt instantly annoyed, although thankfully she managed to smile in spite of it. She couldn't believe they had come here, couldn't they understand she wanted to move on!

Hermione started listening to Diane again just in time, as she had just explained that Hermione wanted to say a few words. With something to concentrate on Hermione blocked out all thoughts of the Weasley twins.

Hermione couldn't help but blush after Michael spoke so highly of her and how excited he was to be working so closely with her. It took all of Hermione's will power to not roll her eyes when Deb tried to mimic Michael's spill. She did seem half convincing though.

Hermione suddenly got nervous when she realised it was now time for Q&A.

"You are only nineteen Miss Granger, are you planning on staying with St. Mungo's for your career, or is it a stepping stone?"

"Yes I am quite young, which is why I don't want to limit my options. I have stepped onto this first stone; I will keep stepping onto the next one and see where it leads me." Hermione said diplomatically.

"How do you think this job will compare to your job at WWW?" A short reported asked.

Hermione swallowed before answering, she knew someone would ask about WWW, but it didn't mean she didn't want to answer it. She saw Diane move to step in so she answered before she did, "I did enjoy my short employment with WWW. It was a great fun job, a breath of fresh air after all those years at Hogwarts and fighting in the war." Hermione answered diplomatically before continuing, "I have always loved research and I think my new role here suits be perfectly. We are doing important work and I hope to work here for many years to come."

The reports were bustling, all trying to gain Hermione's attention. "Yes Miss Lovegood?" Hermione asked her friend. Hermione knew Luna was often ignored at these serious proper type invents, her magazine is not given much credibility.

"Do you have any particular areas of research you are wishing to focus on?" Luna asked professionally... Unfortunately she didn't finish there, "perhaps a potion to ward of Wrackspurt's?"

Hermione somehow managed to not laugh at the Wrackspurt comment, instead answering professional. "Thank you Miss Lovegood. Yes, I currently hoping to work on an immunisation for dragon pox amongst other things."

"Miss Granger, are you getting along with your new co-workers?" The last interviewer asked.

Hermione knew she was supposed to nod and say 'yes of course', but she could see Fred and George grinning slightly. Hermione knew they were both thinking of times when she had 'got along' with them. Hermione decided in heart beat to put those boys in their place.

"The team is amazing, I had tea with Diane yesterday and tonight I am having dinner with Michael here." Hermione boasted slightly, she threw a friendly smile in Michael's direction. It did not go unnoticed by the twins, especially seeing how pleased Michael was with himself.

"Thank you for your questions." Diane smiled, "I am sure you can all understand that Miss Granger is keen to get on with her first day of work.., so that will be all for today. Thank you again for coming."

Seeing the twins try to move closer to the stage Hermione quickly slid out of the room into an employee's only area, followed closely my Michael.

Being alone again Michael took a risk and kissed Hermione before she had a chance to blink. He was firm but in no way forceful, he was clearly waiting for her to reciprocate. Hermione, still feeling guilty about the twins, wanted to push him away but she didn't want to seem hot and cold. Instead she kissed him back.

"What changed your mind?" He whispered as he nuzzled her ear.

"I just realised I do want to get to know my new co-workers," Hermione lied.

"Oh hope you don't plan on getting to know them in the way i plan to get to know you. Actually I take that back, if you want to 'get to know' them, I want to watch," he joked playfully.

Hermione playfully slapped his arm, but quickly retracted it when Diane and Deb joined them

"That went great Hermione," Diane said clearly impressed with how everything had gone.

"You will never guess what happened? After your Q&A Lucius Malfoy pulled me aside and made a sizable donation for any research you would like to undertake." Diane said, clearly excited. "He is out there with the press now explaining how happy he is to help out such a bright young witch as yourself."

Hermione snorted unintentionally, "of course he is." Hermione then blushed slightly, "sorry."

"Not a problem," Diane giggled, "just never do or say that in front of a camera please. We all understand you have history with the Malfoy's."

"I bet he is pleased with himself, supporting a muggleborn war heroine with her medical research." Hermione laughed coldly, as much as she hated Lucius she had to admit he was a public relations expert.

"He is good with the public," Diane sighed. "I would hate him too except I have seen the size of the cheque he just wrote!"

Hermione enjoyed her first day thoroughly, working in a proper lab was amazing, and everything she could ever need was here. There were also many substances and ingredients that were controlled substances that she would never otherwise have had the opportunity to work with. Her first day was mostly spent learning where everything was and the procedures of the institute. Hermione organised dinner tonight during her lunch break, he was meeting her at her place then they were going to walk to the restaurant.

"If you have any problems with anything, please ask one of us," Diane said as she shook Hermione's hand. Deb and Michael had left already; Hermione had hung around knowing Diane would want to say something to her. "I will," Hermione assured her.

"You and Michael have a good time tonight," Diane smiled.

"Thank you," Hermione sighed, "it will be a nice end to this day."

"I am sure you will have a good time, Michael is great," Diane smiled.

"You are having dinner with a guy?" Ginny hissed waving the evening prophet at Hermione when she walked in the front door after work.

"I thought you said you were going to be supportive?" Hermione said grumpily.

"It has only been three day!" Ginny exclaimed.

"They came Ginny, the two of them case to the conference!"Hermione said clearly upset now. She was furious that they had come, surely they knew it would unsettle her. Hermione silently prayed that the press had not noticed the twins and interviewed them.

"I'm sorry Hermione, they shouldn't have done that. But you still should go out with this Michael guy." Ginny said softly, with her paper now lowered.

"May I?" Hermione asked, holding out her hand till Ginny placed the copy of the paper in her palm. Hermione quickly then sped read the article which started on the front page and continued onto page six. It was quite standard, first it explained a little history of her life before explaining what was said during the interview. She then read the bit about Lucius Malfoy, having to pause her reading of the article to roll her eyes. She then read a quote from her previous employers expressing that she will be sorely missed but they wish her all the best with her future endeavours.

"Are you really going to go out with this Michael guy?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"He is a nice guy," Hermione defended.

"I am sure he is, but so are my brothers, this is about you Hermione, not the men in my life." Ginny said quickly.

There was awkward silence as Hermione eyed Ginny off, "what did they tell you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?"Ginny said, trying to realise what Hermione was talking about.

"You just said your brothers, as in plural, what did they tell you?" Hermione asked trying to appear calm.

"I... I ... I..." Ginny stuttered nervously before realising she might as well tell the truth.

"Fred told me about you and George," Ginny gushed out before burying her face in her palms.

"He what?" Hermione asked. Firstly, she couldn't believe George had confused to his brother and secondly she couldn't believe Fred had then told Ginny!

"I walked in on them discussing you and he just said that you broke up with him because you have feelings for George as well and that George has feelings for you to," Ginny explained.

Hermione was incredibly thankful that she had not said anything incriminating. She assumed that George had told Fred and then they must have lied to Ginny as a cover up the conversation she had walked in on.

"I have to go shower and get ready for dinner," Hermione stated plainly before heading towards her bedroom.

"Please don't be mad at them, I made them tell me what was going on." Ginny begged.

"I'm not mad at them Ginny, I just want to move on," Hermione said as she paused momentarily.

"Okay," Ginny accepted. She would drop it for now, but she wasn't going to let it go as she knew that Hermione still had feelings for her brothers.

Having showered before getting dressed in an outfit that was probably sexier then was strictly necessary. Hermione knew it was reasonably likely that she and Michael would be photographed on their way to dinner and she didn't want any doubt as to the fact her infamous relationship with Fred Weasley was over.

After magically curling her hair in lose ringlets she did her make up by hand, only using her wand to blend her makeup. Hermione looked in the mirror and was quite pleased with herself. Hermione heard a knock on the door a few minutes later. As much as Hermione didn't want Ginny to met Michael she also knew that even if she ran for it, Ginny would still beat her to the door.

Hermione casually made her way out of the bathroom, small bag in hand, as she made her way to the front door Ginny had just opened. "You must be Michael?" Ginny said clearly resentfully.

"Good evening, Ginny I take it?" Michael asked friendlily. Ginny's attempt to intimidate had clearly failed, she assumed because Michael was probably aware of who her brothers and had expected it.

"Yes," Ginny said snidely before noticing Hermione over her shoulder. "She needs to be home by ten, we don't want her getting a reputation."

"Thank you Ginny," Hermione said forcefully as she walked past Ginny and stood by Michael in the door way.

"You look amazing Hermione," Michael compliment before kissing her only the cheek. However the kiss was too close to the corner of Hermione's mouth for Ginny's comfort. Hermione accepted the compliment with a smile, the clingy little black dress certainly highlighted her best assets and thee shoes not only made her four inches taller they did wonders for her legs.

"Have fun guys," Ginny sulked as she left in a huff.

"Sorry about her," Hermione apologised on behalf of her friend. "She hasn't gotten over the fact that things between her brother and I are over."

"No problem," her tall dark haired handsome date smiled before kissing her again, this time without prying eyes. Michael kissed her gently and briefly before wrapping his arm around her waist, "let's get out of here."

Hermione smiled politely before agreeing and escorting Michael out of her apartment. The maitre d' covered his surprise well when he saw Hermione enter the restaurant with an unfamiliar man. "Miss Granger, your usual table is ready." The maitre d' smiled as he led her and Michael to her table, grabbing a bottle of wine from the bar as he walked past it. Once at the table he held out the seat for Hermione before pour the pair of them a glass of red wine, "on the house. Let me know when you are ready to order."

"We will have some bruschetta will we decide on mains thank you," Hermione said as he passed them their menus.

"Of course Miss Granger," the maitre d' said with a nod before heading out towards the kitchens.

"This is really cute, I take it you come here often?" Michael queried as he took a sip of the win in his glass.

"Yes I have this table as a standing reservation," Hermione smiled as she to drank from her glass. "The food is amazing here."

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Michael asked, his intention was clear. He certainly didn't want to rush her after all her wasn't an idiot, he knew she was fresh out of a relationship.

"I like you, even more now you have asked that," Hermione smiled. "You are right though, I am not looking for a serious relationship right now," Hermione continued slightly awkwardly.

Seeing that Hermione was embarrassed by her confession Michael reassured her, "Hermione, don't worry about it. I want whatever you want."

After Michael's reassurance Hermione the mood instantly relaxed, that was until half an hour later when she spotted a familiar body sitting at the bar. Although the man was a brunette she instantly recognised the posture of the man as that of Fred Weasley.

"Can you excuse me Michael," Hermione interrupted min-sentence.

"Of course," Michael replied.

"Sorry," Hermione said as she stood up. "This shouldn't take too long" she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the bar.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked aggressively.

Fred turned to face Hermione slightly sheepishly; it was then that Hermione noticed the man sitting behind Fred was George. "I said what are you two doing here?" She repeated angrily.

"Don't be mad Hermione, you can't blame us for being curious," Fred said softly.

"We miss you," George added.

"Well if you cared about me you would leave me alone," Hermione explained. Hermione had to hold back her tears of anger; she didn't want to look weak in front of the twins.

"Hermione, George told me what happened. Please can we just talk about this?" Fred asked.

"And say what?" Hermione asked rhetorically in a hushed whisper, "Now I would appreciate it if you would both leave now."

"We will leave because we care about you, but we aren't going to stop trying to get you back?" George explained.

"We? Hermione asked, "don't be stupid. Oh and you look ridiculous with that brown hair by the way." She said before storming off back to her date. For some reason the memory of George walking up the stairs with Verity popped into her mind. Then it came to her, she had to do the same thing to the twins, push them away. As Hermione arrived back at the table she saw the twins taking their sweet time to stand up and put their jackets on. They had not even started looking for their wallets to pay their tab yet. Enough was enough, Hermione decided as she stood behind Michael, placing her hands on his shoulders she nuzzled his neck before whispering in his ear, follow me. Michael certainly didn't need to be told twice, obediently following her into the women's bathroom just as she had done with George only last week. Thankfully the coast was clear and Hermione lead the way to the end cubical.

The second Michael had shut the door behind the pair of them Hermione was kissing him without hesitation. Her hands then made incredibly quick work of the front of his robes to find him only wearing boxers underneath. Hermione could not believe how incredible muscular Michael was under his robes, that was the trouble with robes, they could be quite misleading. If she were to guess earlier she would have guessed that Michael was roughly the same height and weight as the twins, but as she kissed the open robed man now she realised this could have been inaccurate. He was roughly the same height, but he was also incredibly toned Hermione discovered as she ran her hands down his bare chest still kissing him. Hermione couldn't help but think, that although he wasn't hugely buff, his large muscles would most likely to strong enough to bench press her is he wanted to. Hermione kissed her way down his chest, as she ran her tongue over one of his nipples her hands lowered his boxers to his knees, where he was able to then shake them off. It was then that Hermione noticed his tan line, she hadn't seen one of those since she had started dating Fred since both he and George were tan less.

Hermione quickly focused her mind back to where it was suppose to be. Kissing her once again he bent his knees a little further this time, enabling him to run his hands from her knees and up the outside of her thighs and under her dress. By the time his hands reached the top of her waist he realised she wasn't wearing any underwear, smirking as he kissed her he shuffled his wrists bunch the dress up around her waist. With his hands on her sides he ran them under the dress again, curling it up underneath itself into a position where it would hold itself up. Kissing her on the mouth again Michael noticed her hips pushing out of the wall he was pressing her against.

With her dress now tightly secured on top of her waist, Michael swooped down to thighs. In an attempt to lessen her weight Hermione wrapped her arms him as he started kissing her again, however he pulled back.

Cocking an eyebrow Michael laughed quietly, "I've got it." He assured her in a whisper before instructing, "now put your hands up and get ready to enjoy the revenge sex."

Hermione smiled devilishly, she was enjoying being told what to do and did as he told her. Slowly she raised her arms above her head, smiling to herself as she saw Michael watch her breasts lift as she did so. Michael lifted Hermione up the wall further now she had done what he asked, with both hands still placed under her thighs supporting her full weight. Hermione instinctively wrapped her legs around Michael's upper waist to offer him some assistance in supporting her weight. Michael then pressed his chest into hers to further support her. Michael took this opportunity to remove one hand from thigh and use it to reach between them. With this free hand he grabbed his cock and angled it upwards so when he leaned back slightly and lowered his hand a few inches he slid into her wet heat easily.

Michael thought he was going to come straight away with the low moan Hermione let out as he entered her. Take a moment to take control of himself Micheal used his free hand to slid down his right hip and hook under Hermione's left knee. Michael then turned his hand so it was pressing on the wall next to Hermione unwrapping her leg from around him and lifting it higher and wider. Once again enabling him to press his body close against hers to help hold her against the wall. It was only then that he started grounding his hips against hers in a circular motion. Michael managed to move his hips in a way that thanks to his arms and chest kept Hermione from sliding down the wall.

Hermione bit her lip hard as Michael's hips continuously ground against hers, she could feel the lactic acid building up in her arms, she lowered her hands so they were now gripping her hair at the top of her head. Hermione laughed slightly in surprise as Michael bucked unexpectedly and lifted both of his hands in a successful attempt to lift Hermione a bit higher on the wall.

Hermione bit her lip even harder as she held her breathe once she heard the bathroom door open. Two gossiping girls entered the bathroom loudly. Hermione couldn't help but notice the contrast to the last time she was in this situation. Last time she had been horrified by George's Fred-like confidence when he didn't stop when someone entered the bathroom. This time Hermione hardly gave them any notice as buried her face into Michael's shoulder not wanting any sound to escape., with her arms now draped loosely around his neck. However Hermione attention was partially drawn outside the stall when she heard her name mention by one of the girls.

The second girl then responded, "I know I can't believe it either. If it is a work date wouldn't the whole team be here?"

"I know right and how could she go on a date with someone so soon after breaking Fred's heart?" The first girl asked dramatically.

Frustrated Hermione bit Michael's neck where her face had been buried only moments ago, he didn't seem to mind at all.

"I mean really? What a bitch," The second girl responded. "Did you see those photos in the prophet the other day, he looked so depressed."

Hermione pulled her head away from Michael's shoulder and neck, instead resting it on the wall behind her in annoyance. She saw Michael roll his eyes and shake his head, clearly he wanted her to ignore them. To regain her attention Michael moved his hand from under her leg and placed it on the back of her thigh near her arse, lowering her leg to wrap around his waist like the other one. This new position gave Michael a better grip on Hermione and allowed to thrust in and out of her as opposed to the hip grinding he had done up to this point. Michael nearly completely withdrew from her, leaning back slightly as he did so causing Hermione's back to leave the wall, before he ploughed back into her hard, thrusting her whole body against the wall. The pleasure was intensifying so much she didn't even notice the pain of it.

Hermione was so engrossed in Michael's forcefully thrusts she didn't even notice the girls in the bathroom leaving. It only took a few more well placed firm thrusts before Michael's mouth fully covered Hermione's to swallow her climatic moans. The combination of Hermione moaning into his mouth and one last thrust was enough to push him over the edge also. To maintain his balance Michael leaned heavily against Hermione whilst he regained the use of his body.

Once Michael was back in control of his body he gently lifted Hermione down the wall before adjusting her dress back into its proper position. "Don't you look completely ravished," he smiled before kissing her.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Hermione laughed before pushing him gently against the other side of the cubical wall which rattled, "a bit indecent though."

Michael laughed as he bent over to pick up his boxers before putting them on before Hermione did up the buttons on his robe as she kissed him again. "I will see you at work," Hermione said leaving him hanging she left the bathroom smiling at Michael one last time before she left. As much as she had enjoyed herself, she knew the moment she left the bathroom she had to go back to reality... At least for a little while.

Hermione saw Fred and George sitting in the corner but she decided to pretend she didn't see them. She wanted to end the night on a high, not dealing with those two immature arseholes. She knew they were eventually going to corner her but tonight was not that night. She felt that she was spiralling around the drain, she knew that no matter how fast she tried to run away she would somehow end up back in their apartment... No matter how much she claimed she didn't want to be there.

OMFG loyal readers... I don't know how this just happened... But I just wrote over 7500 words in one chapter!

I am glad so many of you guys are reading this =) Thanks for the alerts. Reviews are very gratefully received =) I have written a few other twin/Hermione fics, so please check them out and add my to Author Alerts if you want to read more! Oh and if I get a request I like I am happy to write it (when ever time permits).

Oh and one last thing, sorry if there are errors in this chapter (possibly more than usual) since this took so long to write I really didn't want to go over it all again haha.

Love DF


	11. Chapter 11

It seemed that no matter how hard Hermione tried to avoid the twins the always seemed to be right around the corner. It had got to the point where she had actually considered cutting all ties with the Weasley's. However, with Ginny as a roommate and Molly as a second mother that would be more pain then it was worth.

Hermione had tried to get out of it but Ginny had managed to drag her along to Molly's birthday party just over a fortnight after the restaurant incident. Ginny wasn't currently pleased with Hermione, she was pretty sure Fred had told her about the whole Michael/bathroom evening. Hermione had since had two more dinners with Michael except the evenings ended up back at his place and not in a bathroom cubical. Hermione had not seen Fred and George at the restaurant, but she was sure they were there, just in better disguises this time. She was tempted to scan the room for them but she didn't want to do it in front of Michael. They pair had featured in the prophet multiple times in the sixteen days Hermione had been working at St Mungo's, however, they had both refused to comment.

Hermione couldn't believe how understanding Michael had been. Hermione softly laughed to herself as she realised most guys are understanding when they are getting shagged with no strings attached. As much as Hermione tried to deny it she and Michael had become quite good friends, he was really smart and funny, also there was no denying he was easy on the eyes.

"I saw your photo in the paper yesterday dear," Molly greeted Hermione with a kiss on the cheek, "you looked lovely."

"Thank you Molly," Hermione smiled as she hugged Mrs Weasley, "happy birthday." Hermione looked over her should as she hugged the woman to see if the twins were here yet. She was them tormenting Percy in the corner, they clearly hadn't heard her arrive. Well they hadn't till Arthur bellowed, "Hermione, glad you could make it."

Hermione plastered a fake smile over her face, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Hermione had been practicing that smile all too often of late.

Arthur dragged Molly out of the kitchen, insisting "you can't cook your own birthday dinner."

Arthur and Ginny then started designating jobs to all the Weasley's, Fleur, Hermione and Harry. Hermione knew what was about to happen before the words came out of Ginny's mouth, "Hermione, can you go help the twins bring down the extra chairs from upstairs."

Hermione glared at her friend, she knew there weren't any chairs upstairs and that the usually just transfigured the couches into smaller chairs. Hermione didn't want to draw attention to her issues with the twins so she led the way upstairs followed closely by the twins. Hermione stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to say something to the twins before realising Ginny was probably at the bottom of the stairs listening. The twins looked up at her, half wanting to smile and half apologetic. With a huff Hermione turned around and walked off until she reached her destination. Standing in the doorway Hermione waited till both of the twins were inside before shutting the door, she had chosen their room as she knew from experience that it was definitely sound proof.

Standing in awkward silence for almost a minute Hermione glared as the twins avoided eye contact with her, occasionally glancing at each other.

"You two clearly want to tell me something... Out with it," Hermione demanded. She was sick to death of looking over her shoulder to see these two all the time.

"We miss you," George stated plainly.

"We don't want you avoiding us," Fred added.

Hermione could see that the twins were hurting so she knew she had to cut them some slack, after all they were just trying to be close to her. Rolling her eyes she asked, "What are you suggesting?"

"How about friends?" Fred asked. He knew that once he had his foot in the door she could come back to him and his brother. But getting his foot in the door was easier said than done.

Hermione eyed him off suspiciously, "friends? Define friends?"

"We spend time together, _with our clothes on, _hanging out, going out for meals. You know... Things normal people do." Fred suggested as he and George both stepped closer to her. Hermione knew she had to keep it together, she was not going to let them get the upper hand here.

"Friend that do each other favours?" Hermione asked testing their sincerity.

"Even non sexual ones," Fred joked before Hermione shot him a dirty look.

"He's just jesting with you. He meant to say, 'of course' Hermione," George quickly corrected his brother.

"Do you really think you can do it?" Hermione asked, "do you think we can be friends? With no funny stuff?"

"Hermione, we will do anything you want," Fred said, sounding a little more desperate.

Hermione was still suspicious of Fred's motives, so she quickly devising a test... It was cruel, but she knew it had to be done. Leaning lightly against Fred's chest she whispered in his ear, "prove it."

"Just tell me what you want," Fred insisted in a low whisper trying to ignore her breasts that were now lightly pressing against his chest. Unfortunately he failed as was evident by the tightening in his pants. George quickly glanced between the pair being careful not to move, he didn't want Hermione to run away when they had finally made some progress. It took all of George's will power to not slid in behind Hermione and press her between Fred and himself.

"That jar of goodness. Where did you get it?" Hermione breathed heavier than necessary.

Fred paused momentarily as he comprehended what she was asking. He knew it was test, if he gave it to her he would be supporting her fling with Michael. However if he didn't give it to her she would not believe that he was capable of being her friend.

Fred stepped away from Hermione before he apparated to the shop. Having apparated into the storeroom he was only a few steps away from the storage unit where the jars of 'Good Vibrations' were kept. The pain in his crutch still pained him as though her breasts were still pressed against him. He unzipped his trousers with incredible haste before quickly pulling out a jar of GV he unscrewed the lid awkwardly with sweaty hands. With the lid finally off and his trousers around his ankles he scooped his index and middle finger into the jar. Rubbing his hands together before lowering them both to wrap them around the base of the cock before dragging his hands down to the tip.

Fred sat on the edge of the table as he let out a low groan as hit forefinger circled the tip of his penis. With his eyes closed he imagined Hermione's breast pressing against his chest and her breathing heavily in his ear. With the liquid now lathered over his length he felt the strong tingling sensation from the base to the tip.

With his palm now wrapped tightly around his cock he ran it up and down the length with vigorous strokes. He groaned as he played with the head of his cock before grazing his fingers lightly up the length teasingly before properly stroking himself. With no woman's pleasure to worry about he did not have to hold back or delay his pleasure. Not wanting Hermione to be suspicious of his lengthy absence he only took the few minutes he needed to satisfy himself.

With his pleasure subsided he quickly corrected himself before grabbing a full jar of the GV and heading back to his bedroom. By the time he returned his brother was sitting on the bed with Hermione leaning against the window, clearly she was trying to distance herself from him. She was probably also feeling guilty still, Fred thought as he smiled at Hermione.

"Where on earth do you get this from?" Hermione asked out of curiosity. Fred passed her the jar, "I invented it."

Hermione went to speak but no words came out as she looked at Fred intensely. It took Fred a few moments to realise what had just gone wrong.

"Just friends right?" Hermione said before wiping her hand and the jar of GV on her robes, "that is disgusting." Despite her best efforts the light tingling sensation wouldn't cease, thankfully he did not have much left on his hands when they had just touched. George glared at his brother as he stood up, how could Fred be such an idiot.

"Hermione wait," George interjected before Hermione could storm out of the room.

"Get out of the doorway George," Hermione said clearly unimpressed.

"In just a moment, I am sure Fred wants to say something," George said before pulling a face at his brother.

"I'm sorry I upset you," Fred started, he couldn't believe he had been so stupid as to not wash the stupid gel of his hands before seeing Hermione.

"I really am, it's just that I miss you so much," He continued apologetically.

"I can see that," Hermione huffed, "now George get out of my way."

George complied with her wishes, after all he didn't want to upset her anymore then his brother had already. As soon as Hermione left the room George slapped the back of his brother's head, "you tool."

"She'll come round," Fred assured his brother. "I know it."

DF DF DF

That's all for today folks... Not as long as last chapter that is for sure ;) I know what is going to happen next chapter so hopefully it shouldn't take to long to put up for you!


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione couldn't have got out of that room fast enough. The tingling sensation on her fingertips seemed to be spreading, even though she knew that was in her head. Being alone with the twins had been harder then she had thought. She was actually thankfully when Fred returned with gel on his hands as it gave her an excuse to be horrified and leave, before Fred had returned she had been having a very normal conversation with George. So normal in fact it was as if they were friends not ex-lovers. Hermione knew she shouldn't be surprised, after all George was the calmer less impulsive twin. This also meant he could be more strategic as he had much more patience then his older brother, she had a feeling George was upstairs scolding Fred at this very moment.

Returning downstairs Hermione found the Weasley clan waiting for her. She took a seat between Percy and Harry, pretending that she didn't realise everyone was staring at her. Hermione wanted nothing more than to excuse herself and spend some alone time in the bathroom with the gel Fred had just given her. She couldn't shake the intenseness of being in such close proximity to Fred and George.

"Will the twins be down shortly?" Molly asked.

Hermione's mind however misheard the question and immediately squeezed her knees together as she tried to block the mental imagine of George going down on her the day after Fred left. As much as Hermione tried she couldn't tear this imaging out of her mind, with her legs over George's shoulder and his mouth buried between her legs.

"I'm really sorry Molly, I have to go run an errand quickly" Hermione announced as she stood up quickly. "It shouldn't take long, I will be back in half an hour."

To be polite Hermione quickly gave Molly a hug before leaving. Fred and George came down stairs just in time to see Hermione leave out the front door. Fred went to chase after her, but George grabbed his arm before whispering, "she will run faster if you chase her."

Once outside Hermione paused as she tried to decide where to go. After only a few moments she decided on Michael's, after all what was the point how having a friend with benefits if she couldn't benefit when she needed it. Closing her eyes and spinning on the spot, Hermione reopened her eyes to see Michael's front door.

Hermione knocked on the door rather violently and waited, but soon became apparent that he wasn't home. It was then that Hermione knew she had to take matters into her own hands; she planned on going back to her house. However, just before she spun on the spot she changed her mind. Instead she apparated into the storeroom of the shop as she couldn't get the memory of George going down on her out of her mind. She knew nobody would be in the room since it was after hours, nobody would think to look for her hear. But just in case Verity was still working in the shop she apparated straight into the storeroom instead of entering via the shop. The twins hadn't removed Hermione from their allowed entry list, only Hermione the twins and Verity had access to apparate straight into the store.

Within a minute Hermione was sitting on the edge of the table, with a different chair under each foot. Leaning back she used her left arm for support while her right hand explored the heat between her legs. With her eyes closed she imagined it was George hand moving inside her. Hermione went to bit her lip before realising the room was soundproof and that Verity, who would be out working in the shop, wouldn't hear a thing. With her eyes still closed she let her imagination go and she surprised herself as before she knew it she imagined Fred sliding behind her. Her imagination was strong, she felt his chest pressed into her back and his hands run up from her hips, over her waist and eventually resting on her breasts. In her imagination his hands massaged her breasts roughly as he sucked and nibbled on her neck. With this image in her mind she let out a light sigh of satisfaction Hermione started moving her fingers more forcefully as she got closer to her pleasure.

Similarly to Fred, Hermione knew there was no point in trying to delay her gratification. Bring her left hand around to rub her clitoris she let out a cry of pleasure as she came. She wouldn't believe she had just let her imagination do that. She had never genuinely though about being with the twins at the same time, she wondered if that is what the twins were thinking? She knew they both wanted to be with her, but she had never actually thought they had meant as a group...With both hands now resting on the table behind her and legs still splayed she waiting a moment before opening her eyes.

"That was hot," Verity smiled cheekily as she leaned against the doorway to the shop.

"Verity... I ... I..." Hermione said clearly horrified, her legs which were spread in Verity's direction snapped shut. Her face which was already warm blushed furiously.

"I was stocking the shelves for tomorrow and the door wasn't shut so I heard you," Verity smiled when she noticed Hermione's confusion. Verity ran a hand through her short blonde hair, "I didn't mean to spy."

"Stop smiling like that," Hermione insisted, as she stood up and straightened up her robes.

"I'm sorry, it's just that..." Verity started to explain before pausing. "It now makes sense."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Why they are both so obsessed with you," Verity explained as she walked towards Hermione.

Hermione didn't say anything, she just staring at Verity curiously hoping she would share more about the twins.

"You look beautiful," Verity smiled, Hermione blushed even more intensely if possible.

"I'm not gay Hermione," Verity laughed as she played with Hermione's hair, "you smell great by the way."

Hermione stood very still as Verity sniffed at the base of her neck. Hermione was still surprised when she felt Verity's lips against her neck, Hermione stepped back against the table creating space between her and Verity.

Verity smiled flirtatiously, "sorry, I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about and to see if you taste as good as you smell."

"I'm going to go," Hermione said slowly as she eyed off Verity. She had a feeling Verity was just messing with her.

"I'll see you later," Verity farewelled before plunging forward unexpectedly and kissing Hermione. The kiss was barely more than a peck and lasted only a few seconds. With that Verity backed away and allowed Hermione to apparated away. With that she was back at the Weasley, she slid in the front door and took the seat between Harry and Percy.

They had only just started on mains so Hermione dished herself up a plateful before engaging in conversation about elf rights with Percy. Hermione piled up her plate and sat in silence for a few minutes, she made sure she constantly had food in her mouth so she had an excuse not to talk to anyone for that time. Hermione hoped her emotions weren't showing on her face, she was gobsmacked by her own realisation that the three of them could possibly be together. As much as Hermione wanted them to be together, she was a little concerned still. Feeling the jar of gel in her pocket she smiled to herself as she came up with a plan in her head. Her plan was perfect, all she needed was a few days, but how to keep the twins away for that long? They were more persistent then ever and Hermione had a feeling that Verity wouldn't keep what she had seen in the storeroom a secret. Once they found out that Verity had caught Hermione pleasuring herself in the store room they would never give her a moment's peace.

With her plan devised Hermione slowed her eating and allowed herself to be engaged in conversation with the family. Having been distracted by her thoughts Hermione had drunk a little more than usual, she still had her senses but her face focus was slipping. She watch out of the corner of her eye as Fred and George pranked their mother by casting a spell on her glass of wine. Each time she filled it up it would slowly drain, so she had to keep refilling it. Molly clearly had no idea what was going on as she absentmindedly filled her glass over and over again. Hermione smiled to herself but quickly looked away as the twins turned their heads in her direction.

After everyone had eventually empties their plates Molly suggested, "how about we all go get some air? I don't think anyone has room for dessert just yet."

Following Molly's lead everyone headed outside and before Hermione knew what had happened she had a twin on each arm being dragged around to the side of the house. Hermione who was rather tipsy stumbled slightly as they turned the corner sharply. Although she wasn't as drunk as she was letting on... Pretending to be wasted was going to give her insights into the twins real motives.

"Hello" Hermione said as she laughed slightly in her intoxicated state. "What's up?"

"We were just wondering," Fred started before George continued, "since we are friends now..."

"Does that mean we get to talk to each other about relationships?" Fred ended.

Now free of the twins grasp Hermione leaned against the wall and laughed, "of course. But I am not in any relationships."

Hermione noticed the twins sharing a look so she added, "Michael is just a friend."

"Are we going to be friends like that?" Fred joked before George hit him.

"No," Hermione smiled more suggestively then intended.

"That's too bad," Fred smiled keenly. Hermione was trying to hold her breathe, although not physically touching her both of them were standing increasingly close to her.

"So is he who gave you that hickey?" George asked curiously.

"Yes," Hermione lied unconvincingly.

Fred's face twitched in anger. George wanting to stop any trouble before it started pushed Fred to the side, "why don't you go for a walk?"

Hermione knew what it must look like, a hickey from someone other than her current night time fling. Hermione could have simply explained how she got the hickey but she wasn't going to let the possibility to find out what Fred was thinking pass by. She was angered by the fact that he had so hastily jumped to conclusions about her.

Fred went to speak before George shoved him again, "cut it out."

"Let him speak his piece," Hermione insisted. "I'm a big girl I can take it."

"He doesn't want to say anything do you Fred?" George said in an uncharacteristically dominant manner.

"Well being such a whore, I guess that that explains how I got pregnant," Hermione said angrily.

"You're what?" Fred asked looking genuinely confused.

"Pregnant. Now try to tell me you think the three of us can work," Hermione huffed before shoving the pair of them and walking off.

DF DF DF

Did someone say drama! Sorry if this chapter was a little awkward... but I needed it as lead up. I know exactly how the next two chapters are going to go ;) Not long now I promise =)

You are all amazing! Thank you for reading =) 3


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione wasn't genuinely mad at Fred, she knew what it looked like. However it gave her a great reason to storm off and she needed to get out of here, she wasn't quite ready for the intensity of their proposed relationship just yet. She knew it was horrible to lie about being pregnant but it killed two birds with one stone. not only would it give her time to sort some things out but it would also but it would also make sure that Fred and George were ready for a relationship with her. She knew if the three of them were together would be very intense, which could be great in some ways of course, but it would also be dangerous to their relationship. What if she really was pregnant? Could the brothers really be happy to accept this not ever knowing who the biological father was?

Hermione owled Michael telling him to let her know when he was home, she was hoping it wouldn't take him long to get back to her. In anticipation of his owl Hermione went and had a hot shower, she washed her hair, shaved and lathered herself in magical body wash which would give her skin a slightly sparkle and glow.

Hermione couldn't help but check the time as she waited for the reply owl. Hermione couldn't help but wonder where Michael was. She wondered if he was on a date, after all their relationship was merely intellectual and physical. Hermione's relationship with Fred had always been intense; with George she had been kidding herself thinking it was only physical. She had always secretly admired both of the twins intelligence, even when they had been back when they were still at school. Of course back in those days she pretended to despise them. Hermione laughed to herself at the memory of the twins mischievous past. She wondered what her sixteen year old self have had to say about the situation she was in now. Hermione couldn't believe only three years ago she had been sixteen, she had always been mature but looking back she was so immature. Hermione knew that her sixteen would not approve of her decision to attempt a relationship with both Fred and George.

Hermione took her time deciding what to wear, for the first time in a long time she plugged her iPod into the speakers and turned it up. Dancing around in her towel she entered her wardrobe and went about on deciding what to wear. Digging first through her underwear draw she decided on a relatively new set she had acquired. The red frilly panties flattered her arse incredibly she couldn't help but notice as she dressed in front of the mirror in her bedroom. She then slipped on the matching red lacy bra which also had a little padding to give her a little extra boost which never hurt.

She selected a dress and hung it on the doorway so when he owled she could simply slid it on and join him at his place. Wearing only her underwear she made her way back to the bathroom she put on her make up without having to worry about getting it on her dress. Doing her hair in light curls she smiled sultrily in the mirror before breaking into a smile, she knew she looked good.

As the song on her iPod ended and a new one started she enthusiastically danced along, spinning her hips in small circles she could help but imagine she was in the middle of a club pressed between Fred and George. However this thought was pushed out of her mind as she heard an owl in the kitchen where she had left a window undo for the bird. Sprinting into the kitchen in her underwear Hermione quickly untied the note.

_I just got home, come over when ever. _

Hermione would never normally leave almost instantly as that is a sign of desperation, but given the fact that Hermione was desperate she didn't hesitate. Summoning the dress she quickly placed her legs inside it before sliding it up her body and magically doing up the zipper she couldn't reach. Grabbing the gel Fred had got for her earlier that evening she put it in her handbag. With one last look in the mirror she apparated straight outside Michael's door. She entered after knocking, not bothering to wait for a response.

"My my Hermione don't you look lovely," Michael complimented in a cocky tone as he took a shot of something that looked like fire whiskey. Hermione was slightly embarrassed but also relieved that he knew this was simply a booty call.

"Want some?" he offered as he poured two shot glasses.

"Sure," Hermione said appreciatively, although she had been waiting for almost an hour to be here... Now she was she was a little nervous, a drink would certainly help with that.

"Twin trouble?" Michael asked cautiously, he knew she didn't really like to talk about it but she also normally didn't drink fire whiskey so he figured it was worth asking.

Hermione let out a quiet chuckle before downing the shot. "Another one," she instructed.

"I will take that as a yes," Michael smiled as he refilled both their glasses.

Watching her down the shot before shaking her head and sticking out her tongue, Michael smiled, "how'd they get to you?"

Hermione reached up to snake her arms nervously around Michael's neck, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Come on Hermione, something is up," Michael said leadingly.

"I love them both." Hermione said simply with her eyes glistening as her arms fell from around his neck. Picking up the bottle of fire whiskey off the bench Hermione took a large swig out of the bottle.

"Firstly I know you love them both," Michael started before lowered the bottle from Hermione's mouth before taking it back. "Secondly, let's not pretend this is your thing. No more fire whiskey for you."

Hermione took a moment before she responded, "I had never said it out loud before."

Michael wrapped his arms around her waist in a non sexual way and pulling her into a tight hug. Whispering in her ear he asked, "what are you doing at my place then?"

Hermione stayed close to him with her head pressed into his firm chest, she was feeling a little stupid now. She had to tell him why she was here, she just didn't know how phrase it. In an attempt to be smooth Hermione lightly started planting kisses across Michael's chest and up his neck. Humouring her he lifted her onto the counter as he tasted the fire whiskey on her lips as he kissed them half heartedly.

Hermione shoved her handbag further onto the bench so it wouldn't fall, she froze when it made a small clicking noise. Michael wouldn't even have noticed if it hadn't been for Hermione's reaction, without breaking the contact with her lips he slid his hand sideways till it was on her bag. Hermione was surprised when he pulled back leaving her sitting on the bench as he clutched her bag curiously.

"Last chance Hermione," Michael offered in a mock serious voice, "why are you here?"

Hermione stuttered awkwardly, "I.. I want to... to try something new."

"I see," Michael smiled smugly as he put two and two together, although he didn't let on to Hermione that he knew what she was wanting. "What exactly do you want to try?"

Hermione clearly didn't want to articulate what she wanted but eventually she realised she had no other option. Hermione managed to mumble in Michael's ear that she wanted to lose her anal virginity. Even though Michael saw this coming he still nearly choked on his own saliva. "What does your bag have to do with it?"

"I hear it can be uncomfortable at first," Hermione said awkwardly, "so it is just something to help".

Michael opened the bag and pulled out the jar, "how about we mainstream a bit first so you can relax." Michael had to bite is tongue to prevent a chuckle escaping; instead he let a reassuring smile spread across his face. "Now, where were we?"

"I believe you were going to help me loosen up," Hermione said flirtatiously. She was still a little nervous about the upcoming anal sex, but she knew she was being silly. After all, Michael was a great guy who wouldn't let anything cause her pain, not to mention the gel makes the best lubricant ever. She was confident she wouldn't be off put.

Michael lifted Hermione off the bench so he could pull her dress over her head in one swoop, "you are ridiculously beautiful. I really am going to miss you."

"I will miss you to, that is why we had better make it memorable."

"Since when have I ever let you down in that department?" Michael whispered huskily her ear as he reached around her to undo her bra. Hermione then allowed him to drag her into the other room and throw her on the bed as she giggled. Hermione hadn't even noticed Michael was still carrying the jar until he sat it on the night stand with the lid off for convenience.

"So what is this stuff?" Michael asked with a grin on his face.

Hermione scooped two fingers in the jar before wiping it off on Michael's collarbone and neck, "shut up and take you clothes off."

Keen to try some more of the gel Michael followed Hermione's orders, Michael hastily undressed as he watched slid off her own underwear. Michael then climbed onto the bed and kneeled in between Hermione's spread legs. Knowing they had things to get to later Michael didn't initiate much foreplay. He teased her for a few moments, sucking lightly on each of her breasts before running his tongue down her abdomen. There he kissed and sucked on her lower stomach till she started fidgeting beneath him.

"You wouldn't be getting impatient now would you Hermione?" Michael asked as he slid his hands up the inside of each of her thighs, clearly taunting her.

"Fuck you," Hermione said trying to suppress a smile.

Within a second Michael had pushed her legs further apart and was kissing her on the lips once again, with his hands supporting him on either side of her head. Hermione raised her hips in an attempt to make contact with the fully hard member that was hovering between the apex of her legs. Her body sought the friction that she knew was coming and moaned quietly. Although Michael enjoyed watching Hermione struggle like this his own desires eventually overcame him.

With one hand Michael teasingly dipped the head of his cock into her slick folds before retreating momentarily, while his other remained holding him above Hermione. The sigh of longing that escaped Hermione's lips was all the motivation and approval that he needed. Michael swiftly slid into her as he pressed his chest against hers. Hermione's hands her now clinging onto his shoulders pressing her chest up into his with the friction leaving her nipple rigid and wanting more contact. With Michael skilfully thrusting he managed hit that special spot inside her with every stroke while at the same time rubbing his chest against hers in long consistent strokes.

Hermione dug her nails into Michael's back as he continued to move inside her; she was getting close and by the sounds of Michael's panting he was right there with her. In an attempt to increase the friction between them she wrapped her arms around his neck, especially since her fingernails had just started drawing blood. Her stomach was now beginning to constrict rhythmically as she gasped for air, she had forgotten to breathe for a few moments.

Hermione nearly cried in agony as Michael stopped thrusting for a few seconds, she tried moving but with his full weight on top of her she couldn't budge. With her arms already around his neck, Michael grabbed the top of Hermione's legs and holding her close flipped the two of them. Releasing the grip of her arms around his neck she sat up and realised that she was now able to take control. Straddling her build friend she began to move, with his hands still firmly placed on her hips he encouraged. She ground her hips in a large circle which delivered a whole new sensation and caused many unintentional sounds to be emitted, from both her and Michael. For a little while Michael let Hermione have a little freedom for once again dominating the encounter.

Wanting to satisfy Hermione's earlier request he pulled her close against him, kissing her as a distraction he was able to reach over to the open jar and dip his fingers in it. Michael then slid his hands past Hermione's armpits so he could rub the gel behind her back onto his other hand. The sensation truly was like nothing else. He did this in an attempt to not give her to much time to think about it, although he also didn't want to startle her.

Hermione continued to move as she felt a finger lightly trail down the curve of her back, leaving her with a pleasurable tingling sensation along her spine. His hand gently pushed her so she was leaning a little closer to Michael then she was before. Once his hand reached the small of her back she realised what was going on, however she disregarded most of her apprehension by focussing on the feeling the finger was leaving behind and the still growing heat in her stomach. Hermione paused and squeaked slightly as a gel coated finger entered her rectum.

"Sorry," she laughed slightly as she resumed her movements, "it was a little cold."

In an attempt to distract Hermione his other hand which was lathered in the gel started massaging her breasts in turn. As Hermione was leaning close to him now some of the gel wiped off the back of his hand onto his own chest which tested Michael's focus. Hermione didn't know if it was the gel working or the fact that she was very distracted by the other parts of Michael's body but the finger only caused her the slightest discomfort as he moved it around inside her very gently. Hermione actually almost forgot the finger was there until he gently removed it.

Very quickly using two fingers he scooped a decent amount of gel on his fingers before returning his hand to her arse. He dipped the original finger again which Hermione accepted without a problem, however when he insert the second finger her felt her rear end tense up and she stopped moving. Careful not to move his fingers Michael gently started rocking his hips in a circular motion in an attempt to encourage Hermione. The gel took a moment for its effects to kick in, but once it did Michael knew immediately as Hermione's arse loosened around his finger and she began to move once again.

Hermione had not yet climaxed with all these distractions, she wondered how Michael had managed it. Hermione figured that all the changing it up must have disturbed his journey to climax also. Knowing this she was very appreciative of the effort he was making; she knew it must be hard for him... Especially because Michael knew why she wanted his help and knowing they would not be able continue their relationship in this manner in the future, assuming of course that things work out with the twins.

Hermione thoughts quickly returned to the present as Michael moved beneath. She matched his thrusts with her hands on his shoulders, using her knees she lifted herself up slightly before sliding back onto him. The overwhelming combination of sliding onto his cock over and over again, the gel covered fingers moving inside her rear and his free hand massaging her breasts in turn, was finally enough to push her over the edge. Watching Hermione with her eyes in rolling into the back of her head and moaning loudly as she came was enough for Michael to join her in bliss. Returning his hands to her hips he rode the waves of pleasure with Hermione now lying on top of him. He lay there barely able to move for a few minutes, Hermione rolled off him as she realised he was struggling to breathe under her full dead weight.

Hermione recovered and was able to move before Michael, so she took the time to kiss Michael tenderly. Normally their kisses were full of heat and need, but this kiss was not like that. If he didn't know any better he would have thought there was something more to their relationship then just the combination of friendship and sex. Placing his hand on her cheek he lightly kissed her back, before she moved her head onto Michael's chest which was still steadily moving up and down.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered against his chest affectionately.

"You welcome," he said as he played with her hair. Hermione couldn't help but feel like a normal couple as she lay there listening to his breathing.

"Why couldn't I have fallen in love with someone like you?" Hermione said honestly.

"Because you may be a genius but you aren't that smart," Michael laughed playfully.

"My mother would approve of you." Hermione said with a cold laugh, "she couldn't stand it when I was going out with Fred. She generally understands this personal stuff, but it turns out not so much when she thinks I am jeopardising my career for a boy."

"If only she knew the half of it," Michael laughed honestly.

"She does know about the half of it," Hermione joked as she sat up slightly and looked down at him.

"Technically she only knows a third of it," Michael laughed, "and it isn't even the best third."

"Shut up. That isn't even funny, if she knew everything I would have to wipe her memory for sure." Hermione laughed.

Michael laughed before suggesting, "how about round two? If your mother knew what I was about to do to you she would ask you to wipe her memory."

Hermione pouted slightly before leaning forward slightly and whispering seductively in his ear, "All talk and no action I see."

With that Michael quickly moved out from under her and flipped her from her side onto her stomach. Hermione with her chin resting on the back of her hands giggled slightly as Michael kneeled behind her, although she wasn't scared the giggle did have a nervous undertone. She laughed a little when she saw Michael's hands reach for the jar that was sitting on the bedside table and emptied the entire contents of the jar in the middle of Hermione's back. Hermione knew it was a little unusual to be turned on by the vibration feeling, given that it was in the middle of her back, but she couldn't help it as the feeling was intense.

Michael then used her back as a palate of sorts, dipping his fingers in the gel before running it over is semi-aroused self. He pressed his palm into the gel before stroking himself a few times, covering his entire length. Once he was ready he scooped up most of the remaining gel, leaving only a gallon sized circle of it on her back. He then wiped his hand over her rear entrance slipping a finger, then two, inside her. Although her muscles tensed at first it was only a reflex action and she quickly relaxed. Knowing she was ready he very carefully eased into her, listening very carefully for any signs of distress. He had expected her to gasp slightly which is why he was so surprised when she dropped her back in some sort of cat like stretch and almost purred as he entered her.

As Michael moved inside her he couldn't help but think how beyond amazing this gel was. He had only entered her a minute ago and already he was ready to come. With the liberally applied gel that he had used on her he was sure she must be getting close to. Although from experience he knew she would probably need something more. Using his left hand he lifted her waist higher, allowing his right hand better access. Scooping the remaining gel into his right hand he teasingly dragged his nails across her stomach before his fingers made their way into her moist folds. With his gel covered fingers he quickly found her clit, pinching it once before rubbing it between his fingers she came almost that instant. Glad he didn't have to wait this time Michael happily let himself loose and joined her in blissful oblivion.

DF DF DF

I hope you guys 3 this chapter, it is a decent length for you guys! MUCH LOVE for the fantastic people who reviewed and/or shared with your friends. Your feedback is great! Oh and for those who didn't like the Verity piece earlier, it was just suppose to be a cute awkward moment between the pair who will be spending a bit of time together in the future.

I hope everyone is following my train of thought... Cause if you are... You will know... What will happen... The wait is nearly over... Next chapter... There should be ANTICI...


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione was thankful that she had a late start the next morning. She had organised to have the morning off last week since she assumed that she would be tired after Molly's party. Hermione was able to have a small sleep in, however Michael had to start at nine as usual. Seeing her stir Michael leaded over and kissed her earlobe, "don't get up."

"Thank you for last night," Hermione said quietly as she was barely awake.

"You're welcome," he said before she turned her head and kissed him softly. "Now go back to sleep."

Hermione kissed him again, "thanks again."

"I'll see you at work beautiful," Michael farewelled her with a tinge of longing. He knew that this was the end of this aspect of their friendship.

Hermione hugged a pillow as Michael left the room. It was just hitting her now how pathetic it was that she could barely stand to be in bed alone. She had temporarily abandoned her relationship with Fred while he was away, and then as soon as she didn't have twin to keep her company she had fallen into bed with Michael. Hermione didn't know where this neediness stemmed from. Maybe it was because back in her Hogwarts days she had always been the centre of their click. The fact that she had in her later years also received a lot of male attention probably didn't help.

Hugging the pillow she managed to get a few more hours sleep before getting ready for work back at her place, thankfully Ginny was already at work. Running into Ginny was the last thing she needed; well any Weasley's other then the twins really. Dressed a little sexier than usual Hermione made her way to work, she had a feeling she would run into the twins sometime in the next few days and she wanted to be prepared.

"Good morning," Diane greeted with a smile, "you look lovely today."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled, "you look great too. I love your shoes."

"Good morning," Michael greeted unsuspiciously.

Hermione returned Michael's greeting before greeting Deb who was looking as sour as ever. Deb smirked slightly in Hermione's direction before getting back to work.

"Did you enjoy the dinner at the Weasley's last night? I am sure that must have been awkward with your ex there," Diane whispered to Hermione. Hermione tried not to look puzzled as she dismissed Diane's concern, "it was lovely actually. It was nice seeing Fred again."

"Is he the reason you are so bright this morning?" Diane asked nosily and a little louder then intended, Hermione realised as she saw a small grin appear on Michael's face.

"I really don't think this is the place to be discussing my personal life Diane," Hermione said pleasantly.

Looking around to see Deb and Michael working away, Diane agreed, "of course, I am sorry. I will let you get back to work."

Hermione smiled politely at Diane before glancing at Michael catching his eye for a moment before attempting to continuing her mornings work.

"Hermione I need some assistance in testing this new potion could I steal you for twenty minutes tops?" Michael asked ensuring that Deb would overhear.

"Of course," Hermione smiled, she knew she should have said no. After all she was planning working out her differences with the twins the next time she saw them... But she realised that she and Michael needed a proper last time, since last night had been more of a training session then an intimate encounter.

Michael had been telling the truth, within twenty minutes she was back at her work station. Hermione was pleased she had agreed to this proper farewell as Michael was certainly skilled and knew how to make her hurt in all the right places. Checking to see that Michael wasn't looking she rubbed her lower back which had been pressed hard against the wall. That was one thing Hermione would miss about Michael, he was amazingly strong which unquestionably opened up their options position wise. Maybe it was because he didn't love her, but he did not coddle her at all, he understood if anything was too much or went too far that she would let him know. Hermione wondered, assuming everything went well; would the twin love her too much? Would they be afraid of hurting her?

Hermione busied her hands with work so nobody would notice as her mind drifted. The morning continued as usual till Diane received a memo, she read it with a look of concern on her face. Diane then glanced at Hermione unintentionally.

"What is it?" Hermione asked suddenly feeling sick with concern.

"Can I see you outside please?" Diane instructed to give the pair privacy. The moment the doors shut behind the pair, Hermione repeated her question with even greater concern.

Diane took a deep breath, "it appears that there was an accident at the WWW shop. The twins are upstairs on the fourth floor."

"Spell damage?" Hermione asked in a slight panic. She hadn't been to the fourth floor since she had run into Lockhart those many years ago. Hermione realised if anything happened to the twins the last thing she had said to them was a lie about a pregnancy.

In a panic Hermione sprinted to the fourth floor, horrified at the thought of what she may find. Once on the fourth floor she asked the Healers' Assistants desk which room the twins were in. The assistant in charge directed her to the second door on the right. With tears in her eyes she ran into the room, seeing the curtain drawn she waved her hands in an attempt to dry her tears. She peered around the edge of the curtain expecting to see something horrible; instead she was the twins sitting with their back to her laughing.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked with her brows furrowed. Her panic seemed to have diminished with the sight of the twins laughing.

The twins both tucked their legs up and spun them onto the other side of the bed so they were now facing her. The pair swung their legs under the bed playfully lazily, smiling at Hermione the whole time.

"Was there an accident? Are you sick? Are you okay?" Hermione asked hurriedly.

"We are a bit concerned actually?" Fred started.

"We need you, and the when the time comes the baby, to come home and live with us," George started.

Fred continued with a plead, "even if you don't want us we can still be a family."

"What baby?" Michael asked as he drew back the curtain looking very uncertain.

"Michael," Hermione gushed, "what are you doing here?"

"Diane told me about Fred and George, I came to see that you were okay!" Michael said quickly.

"Can you all shut up for a second please?" Hermione asked as Fred tried to speak over Michael.

As soon as silence fell she announced, "I'm not pregnant. Michael thank you for coming but they are fine, I'll see you back at work."

Michael looked a mix between disappointed and relieved before he turned on his heels and returned to work. Hermione felt even worse about lying to the twins now she had just dragged Michael into her mess. Before the twins could say anything she continued, "I'm sorry I lied. I was just trying to prove a point."

"But what you don't realise Hermione, is the fact that we are not idiots. We know that if you were with us and got pregnant there would be no way of knowing whose it is." Fred started before George continued, "we are happy to raise any kids as both of ours. I'm not saying it will be easy, but I am sure we can make it work."

Hermione had tears in her eyes once again, this time though they were tears of relief. She had not even dared to dream that this conversation could go so well! Hermione knew she should have just left it but she had questions she wanted answering.

"If we did have a baby we couldn't raise it with two dads." Hermione queried, how could the three of them raise an emotionally healthy child with three parents all involved.

"Sweet heart," Fred started as he slid of the bed. With a smile he continued, "You are nineteen, can we worry about the children issue in a few years time?"

George also slid of the bed as he spoke, "however if you are worried about people finding out, don't. We have spoken to Verity and she is happy to be my faux girlfriend."

Hermione as much as she wanted to protest, after all surely it would hurt George for it not to be known that she loved him equally as much as his brother, she also realised that it was a good plan. Rumours of George and Verity's relationship had been around for longer than Hermione had been at the shop. Hermione had a sneaking suspicious Verity started the rumour for a little attention.

"Won't that make it hard for Verity to have he own boyfriend and life?" Hermione asked, she didn't really have any great concern for Verity's love life, but she still thought it appropriate to ask. Hermione tried to keep her thoughts straight as Fred approached her front and George slid out of sight.

Feeling George press his chest into her back she felt his chest move as he laughed, "Verity's boyfriend is whoever is holding a camera. There is nothing that girl likes more than having her picture taken."

"Why do you think she likes George so much?" Fred teased playfully as he approached her.

"And you are sure she is fine with this?" Hermione asked as Fred now leaned against her chest pressing her into his brother.

George who was now nibbling on her earlobe whispered, "I promise she is fine with it."

Fred had now latched onto her other earlobe, the duel sensation of the brothers nibbling and sucking on her earlobes was very seductive. She had to wonder how much the twins had already organised before hand, had they made a strategy in an attempt to please her.

Hermione let an odd chuckle causing both of the men to stop what they were doing.

"I'm sorry," Hermione smiled resting her head into Fred's shoulder.

"Did I miss something?" Fred asked peeping around Hermione's head to look at George.

"If you did I missed it to," George said clearly puzzled.

Hermione slid out from between the twins, "wait here. I will be right back."

Hermione ducked out of the room leaving the twins staring at each other quite perplexed. The twins then shared a silent conversation mouthing out phrases expressing their bewilderment. Hermione had not lied about being right back, it hadn't even been a minute and she had returned. She was now wearing a lime green robe with the St Mungo's symbol on it.

"Now I hear you boys are having some medical troubles," Hermione announced sexily. She waved her want to make sure the room remained private.

The twins smiled as they shared another look of confusion.

"I think you both need a thorough check up. Please take a seat," Hermione smiled sassily. The twins suddenly caught on and their slight smile turned into a rather gleeful one as they followed her orders and sat on the bed.

"Now I felt a little swelling when I was in here before," Hermione said very matter-of-fact, "you had better take of your pants so I can examine the swelling."

Every time the word 'swelling' came out of Herminie's lips the twins could feel themselves swell even more. They didn't know how many more times they could take hearing her say it before they exploded.

The twins now sat on the bed each only wearing their shirts. Hermione waved her want to increase the size of the bed to almost twice its ordinary size as she approached the bed.

Without touching him Hermione leaned over Fred's lap first. She intentionally exhaled warm moist air over his length with her face mere inches from his cock. Hermione smiled to herself as she saw his cock twitch slightly. "This much swelling is very dangerous, the sheer size of the bulge is just not natural," Hermione flattered mimicking concern.

Hermione then stood up straight and turned to George, "and how are you feeling?"

"A bit hot under the collar but I am sure I will be okay with proper medical attention," George reassured her.

Hermione placed the back of her hand on his forehead, "yes you do feel a little warm. I will need to take a closer look at the swollen area if this is okay with you?"

"Of course healer, whatever you need," George said cooperatively.

Hermione mimicked what she had just done to Fred. She even managed to suppress a laugh when his cock twitched in an identical manner to his brothers.

"That is enough of that," Hermione instructed as she smacked his hand away. "Your hand was only making the swelling worse."

Stepping back for a moment Hermione said, again in her official voice, "I had better make sure there are no other swollen areas requiring treatment."

The twins didn't need to be told twice and they had both removed their shirts before she had blinked. Hermione gave them a look as she stepped forward, the twins understood the look as the crawled backwards so they were sitting naked in the middle of the bed.

Hermione sat her wand on the desk before climbing onto the bed between them on her hands and knees. Wearing her magically shortened robe Fred noticed that she wasn't wearing any underwear. The twins both leaned in and nuzzled her neck as she sat on her feet. Running a hand across each of their chests paying special attention to their nipples she smiled at their unintentional responses.

With a hand on each of their chests she pushed them away, "more swelling I see."

Hermione moved her hands down the twin's chests, dragging her fingernails in small circles as she reached their lower abdomens. In one synchronized movement each of her hands reached their desired location between the twin's legs. Her eyes moved between the eyes of Fred and George as she stroked their members.

Hermione was quite surprised, even though she had thought about having both of them at the same time; she had still expected that when the time came that it would still be awkward. However, the excitement of the situation seemed to eradicate any discomfort that she was concerned with.

Hermione didn't break eye contact with George as she felt his hips buck against her hand.

"Healer," Fred breathed heavily, "when this swelling goes down we don't want to make a mess do we?"

Grabbing her leg he guided it over hips before lowering her so she was slowly impaled by his cock. Hermione consciously made an effort to breathe slower as she got excited; her stomach was in many knots. She was having difficulty breathing and her focus was completely on Fred moving inside of her, her hands were now both on her chest as she rocked back and forth matching each of Fred's thrusts.

The pair both came quickly and it was only as her senses began to return that she even noticed George was still there. Feeling instantly guilty she rolled of Fred, lying on her side she said, "hey."

"Hey yourself," George smiled, "it looks like you fixed his problem with the swelling."

"The treatment seemed to take a bit out of him though, are you sure you can handle it?" Hermione teased. She waited for him to make the first move as her legs still weren't working so well at the moment and she knew that even if she wanted to climb on top of him she couldn't be capable at the moment. She wasn't particularly tired from her encounter with Fred as it had not been a very long one, it was simply the fact that she hadn't recovered completely yet.

Hermione stretched out a little and was pleased to see that she had regained some of the movement in her legs. Hermione smiled sultry at George as she remembered first being with him. She had in the past been so keen to compare the twins, if only her past self knew what she was doing now.

"I'm sure I can handle it," George smiled as he rolled on his side to face her. Hermione kissed him gently before she rolled onto her back and George understood this cue.

George trailed kisses from Hermione's stomach right up her chest and around her neck before kissing her lips. George gently pushed her legs apart to enter her and he did so slowly. Gently grinding against he barely withdrew himself at all but the pleasure was still great. Using his grip on the mattress as leverage he changed it up with longer strokes now building up tension. Hermione alleviated her guilt by vocalising her pleasure a little more than usually would, but not in the porn star way.

Hermione smiled as George kissed her tenderly, when he pulled back Hermione noticed Fred was watching as he stroked himself. Hermione then reached out and grabbed Fred's neck pulling him into a firm kiss. Lying on his side Fred kept one hand on his cock while placing the other on Hermione's face as he kissed hungrily. The contrast between George and Fred's kisses was amazingly stark now there was little time difference between their kisses. Deciding not to be selfish Fred pulled back and continued working on his own pleasure, leaving Hermione to his brother.

With her right leg propped up at her side Hermione wrapped her left leg around George's waist. George linked his arm under her left leg so it unwrapped from around him, instead he lifted it so her knee rested in the joint of his elbow. This new angle gave George greater control of the situation and he took full advantage of this.

Hermione wriggled beneath him in encouragement as she knew if it went on much longer Fred might get jealous. Once again George understood her silent instruction and quickened his movements. George leaned in and was pleased when Hermione pressed her chest up into his; with her chest raised she turned her head just in time to see Fred come all over his hands. The combination of the friction and the mental image only increased the intensity and the pair shortly came one after the other. George collapsed onto Hermione's chest but quickly rolled off realising she couldn't breathe.

Having all recently just climaxed they laid there as they waited for the world to stop spinning. Although she had regained the abilities to breath and move without trouble Hermione remained stationary for a moment longer. She had to collect her thoughts, even though she had known this day was coming for a while now it was still a little difficult to comprehend in the aftermath. She closed her eyes and tried to picture their future together... Perhaps going on double dates with Verity posing as George's girlfriend. Which reminded her, she would have to have an announcement put in tomorrow's Daily Prophet. The last thing she needed was the Prophet announcing the relationship before they had the chance to get their story straight. Not to mention she couldn't even imagine Molly's reaction if she found out from reading the paper.

Fred was the first to speak, "thank you for fixing that problem healer."

"We really did miss you," George smiled. The pair then waited silently for Hermione to say something, after all this whole relationship was hinged around her.

"If you two ever fake being hurt again... I will have to kill you," Hermione said feigning seriousness as she sat up pulling down her robe. "We should probably visit your mother tonight..." Hermione suggested, once standing. She picked up her wand and waving it she transfigured her outfit back into her professional attire.

Fred quickly slid of the bed, followed by his brother they stood in front of her still naked, Hermione intentionally kept her eyes above waist level.

"I'll come over at seven but right now I have to get back to work," Hermione informed the twins before promptly leaving. She thought about kissing them before she left but she didn't know who to kiss first!

Hermione redid her make up as she walked back to work and prepared her cover story about the twins only suffered minor injuries and that she had been able to heal them without a qualified Healer.

Once back in her office she worked alone for a few minutes as her co-workers were all currently taking their lunch breaks. She was glad though as it allowed her a few moments of reflection before she had to face Michael who she knew wouldn't be particularly happy about the 'baby' thing he had accidentally overheard before. She planned on inviting him over for dinner tomorrow night since she knew Ginny would be out and at her place they could speak freely.

DinozzoFan

I hope you guys enjoyed that, another decent chapter, 3,500+ YEAH =)

Next chapter we have visiting Molly, then the chapter after we have dinner with Michael. I KNOW you are probably a little disappointed because this chapter was more HG/GW and HG/FW then FW/HG/GW... But I am getting there I promise =) Afterall it is still a drama fic ;)

Special thanks to those who have reviewed and gave very helpful feedback. Hehe some people 3 Michael and others want him to die in a hole =P Don't worry Hermione isn't leaving St Mungo's... So he will still be around =)

Awesome people who have reviewed the last few chapters: KissingHollie, Psychiatrists.S.O.S, Javalon14, Twinzlover and LadyLilyAshley! You kind words and feedback are much loved 3

Have an amazing weekend everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione was thankfully she was able to catch up with Michael after work since they had all worked overtime today she didn't have long till she was meeting the twins. It was lucky that Hermione had mastered the skill of showering quickly; a few handy spells also didn't go astray.

"I'm not mad," Michael stared, clearly understanding why she had chased him down.

"Really?" Hermione asked sincerely. She had genuinely been worried that her stupid trick on the twins had backfired to ruin her relationship with Michael.

"I'm fine, I was just a little shocked but you cleared it all up. We are fine I swear," Michael explained when he saw Hermione concern.

"Prove it." Hermione smiled. "You and me tomorrow night, I will make us dinner."

Michael smiled as he purposely cocked his eyebrows and grinned at her playfully. "Really?"

"Oh shut up," Hermione said hitting him playfully. "Do you want me to cook you dinner or not?"

"You had me at dinner," Michael said honestly.

"Say six thirty?" Hermione suggested. This was a little earlier then their normal dinner dates but she had a feeling she was going to have a lot to talk to him about.

"Sounds good," Michael accepted before continuing, "telling the in laws tonight?"

"Yes, but not the truth of course. We are telling her that Fred and I are getting back together." Hermione explained.

"What are you going to tell Ginny when she asks about you and George having feelings for each other?"

"Claim it was a phase, I was missing Fred and I plan on saying that George was just having some sort of identity crisis." Hermione laughed awkwardly. Ginny was potentially going to be more problematic then Molly! She still couldn't believe Fred had told her about George and Hermione having feelings for each other.

"Good plan," Michael smiled with a hint of sarcasm.

"I had better go get it into action," Hermione said pulling a face. "Thankfully Miss Weasley won't be there tonight."

"I will catch you later then," Michael farewelled her with a kiss on the check. "You be good now."

Hermione smiled as she returned his farewell, she had a feeling she would have to be good. The combination of last night, this morning with Michael and then both of the twins that afternoon had been exhausting. Hermione knew the twins wouldn't try anything tonight, she knew they would be worried about pushing her too hard. Apparating home, Hermione managed to avoid Ginny for long enough to find what she was looking for. Hermione swallowed the rejuvenation potion in a large mouthful before shaking her head at the unusual taste. She was planning on showing the twins that she did not need to be babied in this relationship and that she wanted it just as much as the two of them.

Once she had finished off the potion she jumped in the shower, she felt better already. Hermione washed her hair as she wondered why she didn't take that potion more often. Climbing out of the shower she magically dried herself before wrapping a towel around herself and making her way to her bedroom.

Although Hermione was generally proficient at getting herself dressed it took a little longer today. In her wardrobe she flicked through her clothes trying to find that right outfit! Finally she decided on the knee length black and white spotted dress with a thick black belt. Then she slid into a pair of stockings and some low heeled shoes before heading back to the bathroom. However she didn't make it to the bathroom immediately.

"You look nice," Ginny smiled awkwardly, "are you heading out with Michael again?"

"Thank you. No Michael and I broke up," Hermione said plainly. She, for obvious reasons, had not told Ginny that Michael was only a friend.

Ginny couldn't manage to hide the gleeful look on her face, "are you going out with Fred tonight?"

Hermione nodded before jumping slightly as Ginny flung her arms around her. "Yeah."

"I'm glad you approve," Hermione smiled as she hugged Ginny back awkwardly.

"I do. I do. I do. You guys are great together," Ginny said still beaming but finally releasing Hermione. "Have you told mum yet?"

"We are going to tell her tonight," Hermione said honestly.

"How is George taking it?" Ginny asked suddenly looking grave.

"He is fine, he is actually going out with Verity," Hermione lied.

Ginny looked a little sceptical but she seemed to accept Hermione's statement. "I am glad, they both deserve to be happy."

Hermione smiled weakly as she wondered, could they really be happy? She knew she was being selfish having them both, but she knew this was ridiculous as their earlier encounter had shown they were happy to share. "I think they will be fine," Hermione assured her. With a grimace she then continued, "I have to go fix my hair and put on some makeup and go see your mother."

"She will be so happy she will forget that you broke his heart," Ginny said honestly, not meaning to sound as judgemental as it did. "Sorry Herm, you know what I mean."

"It's okay Gin, you are right. I did hurt him. But I promise I will be more careful this time," Hermione promised.

There was an awkward silence before Hermione shared, "oh and I won't be home tonight."

"Taking it slow then I see," Ginny teased.

"I prefer to look at it as making up for lost time," Hermione joked light heartedly. "Oh and Michael is coming over for dinner tomorrow, so I probably won't see you till the next day."

With a smile Hermione left Ginny in the hall and started on her make-up and hair once in the bathroom. Deciding that she wanted to wear her hair out she magically straightening, with that checked her make up one last time before she apparated to the twins flat.

"We thought you weren't coming," the twins teased.

"I can leave if you would like?" Hermione offered.

Fred was the first one on her lips with a firm yet gentle kiss, nowhere near as hot as usual. Kissing her neck he then slid behind her allowing George to take his place. Hermione kissed the younger twin enthusiastically, she was glad you had worn anti-rub make up. When Hermione moved her head to the side to get air George then joined his brother in kissing her neck. Once Hermione could breathe again she spoke, "hey, hey, hey. Stop it."

The twins obediently did as they were told, clearly still worried about spooking her. Seeing the look of concern on the twins faces Hermione laughed, "don't worry you prats. We can continue this _after_ we visit your mother."

"This is true George; we don't want to get her all worked up before she has to deal with out mum." Fred said to George as if Hermione wasn't standing right there pressed firmly between them. Fred had managed to move his hands under Hermione's arms between her and George. Massaging her breasts teasingly she couldn't help but press her chest into George's.

"You're right Fred, we don't want her all hot and sweaty when we show her off to our mother," George smiled cunningly as he ran his hands up under her dress. Instinctively her hips jerked slightly as his hands rose between her legs.

Hermione almost lost herself before she suddenly snapped out of it. Hating herself for not listening to her body she pulled out from between them. Panting slightly she didn't speak imminently but when she did she kept it short, "let's get this over and done with. Molly I mean, not this."

Hermione hated herself for interrupting their rhythm but she knew if they didn't leave right now they wouldn't have made it out of the bedroom till at least midnight. Hermione was mentally slapping herself as the twins grinned at her, why had she taken the whole bottle of the rejuvenation potion? Half a bottle would probably have been fine but now she felt very fresh, too fresh in fact.

Hermione pulled her dress down so it was back in a respectable position, "now let's get going."

The twins once again were obedient, linking arms they apparated together to the front door of the burrow. Fred took the lead and knocked on the front door before stepping back to wait for someone to open it. The smiled at each other as they heard something fall over in the house as someone made their way to the door.

"I've got it," they heard Molly shout to her husband just before she opened the door.

Seeing her sons brought a smile to her face, however this smile dropped into a surprised frown as she saw Hermione. Molly's eyes then made their way down Hermione's smartly dressed body to find her holding hands with Fred. Molly's frown then quickly vanished and she had a similarly to Ginny she had a euphoric reaction, "you are back together?"

"I knew she couldn't stay away," Fred said cockily.

Hermione back handed Fred with a pout and then nearly fell over as Molly wrapped her arms around the older twin and her future daughter in law. Of course Molly knew that any engagements were a long way off, but she already considered Hermione a daughter, it would be nice for it to be official.

"Sorry," Molly apologised as she pulled away, "please come in. I will get us some butterbeers to celebrate."

Hermione entered first behind Molly, followed closely by the twins. Knowing no one could see them the twins each had a hand resting low on her hips. George's hand quickly retreated though as they got to the kitchen and Molly turned around.

"What is dad up to?" George asked curiously.

"Don't ask," Molly said in a bit of a huff, "he is trying to figure out why muggles need to clean out their chimneys before each winter. "

Handing out butterbeers Molly changed the topic, "please lets head into the lounge room it is warmer in there. Oh and you look amazing by the way Hermione."

"Thank you Molly," Hermione smiled before glancing at Fred lovingly.

"What you don't need me to tell you that you look amazing you know it!" Fred defended with a laugh.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to hear it," Hermione said playfully.

Taking a seat in the lounge next to Fred, Hermione was pleased George sat in the armchair opposite them. She was glad she wasn't sitting between them; the sexual tension would have been hard to hide from Molly.

"We can't stay to long," Fred said before taking a swig of his butterbeer, with Hermione's knees crossed he dress slid a little higher up her leg thanks to the smooth texture of her stockings. If his mother wasn't sitting two metres away he would be all over her right now.

Hermione glared at Fred causing Molly to laugh, "don't worry dear. I know all my boys enjoy the company of a beautiful female or two." Molly shot a look at Fred at the last comment.

Hermione felt her cheeks warm in embarrassment at Molly's comments which did not go unnoticed by the three others. "When you and Fred and have kids make sure you tell your sons to respect women and not be caught in the women's changing room with Katie and Angelina," Molly growled.

Hermione's eyebrows were raised in surprise; Fred hadn't told her this little Hogwarts story. Hermione couldn't help but think not very pleasant thoughts about Katie and Angelina, that was till she remembered of course, it really wasn't any different to her and herself and the twins.

In an attempt to seem horrified to Molly, Hermione smacked Fred's hand before insulting him slightly. "If we ever do have children... Fred will certainly not be in charge of discipline or teaching them morality and sensibility."

Fred wasn't offended, he had known that any potential future offspring would be better off following Hermione's rules than his or George's. But none the less he pretended to look a little offended.

"Not to worry Hermione, I have grown up a lot since then," Fred assured her. "Anyway I wasn't with both of them; George had just managed to hide in time before Snape caught the rest of us."

Molly had not expected this, George had always been the better behaved twin, she couldn't imagine him sneaking around in the locker rooms with Fred and two girls. Although the guilty look on George's face as he avoided eye contact with his mother confirmed his brother's story. Molly shook her head disapprovingly, "I am really glad you are back together." Molly shared honestly, Fred needed someone a little more settled then himself, she would also then inadvertently be a good influence for George too.

"So am I," Hermione said with a beaming smile, this time allowing Fred's hand to rest on her knee.

"You guys are just so good together," Molly gushed. Molly knew she was being 'uncool', but there weren't even words for how happy she was with the pair of them being back together. As soon as the twins bought the shop and started doing well for themselves Molly realised they would more likely than not both marry gold digging bimbos. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined one of them would date someone as beautiful and sincere as Hermione. Molly was determined for this relationship to work, she also realised for this to work she had to give them a little space. If Fred realised how much she adored their relationship it might turn him off her slightly.

"Well you guys had better get going then, it is getting late," Molly sighed as she stood up, with the guests following her lead.

The three visitors saw right through her act, they all knew she was giving them space in an attempt to not scare of Hermione. Hermione couldn't help but feel frustrated. Why did they all think she was going to run away? Hermione paused at the thought as they all rose out of their chairs... IT was true, last time it had all become too much for her and yes, she had left. But they had worked past that, Molly didn't know but the twins should definitely know her better.

"Thank you for the butterbeer," Hermione smiled as she hugged Molly now standing just inside the front door.

"No problem sweet heart, now you kids be safe. I will see you next time," Molly farewelled as she opened the front door. She managed to get a quick hug out of each of her sons before letting them leave.

"What time is Ginny expecting you home?" Fred asked smoothly as they walked away from the house.

"She isn't," Hermione said suggestively before running a few paces forward and apparating without them.

The twins shared a look both understanding exactly where she would be and what she was wanting.

"Should we leave her time to miss us?" George asked genuinely.

"Let's give it two minutes," Fred agreed as he took a seat on a bench near the front gate. Waving his wand in the nights sky a small digital timer appeared in front of them in red light, reading '2.00'. George sat next to his brother and stared at the flashing red light as it began to count down.

Fred placed his hand on George's shoulder as his little brother went to stand up moments later, "it hasn't even been fifteen seconds."

"Fine," George said as he sat back down. Sitting here and waiting was killing him, knowing that Hermione was at their place waiting for them was so painful. In an attempt to distract himself he asked Fred, "so what's the game plan?"

- /

Sorry guys no smuttyness this chapter, but of course there will be next chapter... Hmm I wonder what the 'game plan' is ;P oh who am I kidding we all know that I know exactly what is going to happen! I have the next two chapters mapped out, they only need to be written =) Exams coming up though... BUT I should still be able to update every week =)

Thank you so much for reading, reviewing or even alerting =) I love finding love from you all in my inbox! Even the little 'story alert' emails are motivation =)

DF


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione frowned to herself as she wondered where the twins were, she had assumed they would be right behind her. As soon as she was back at the twin's apartment she had quickly taken off her outer layers leaving her only in her lacy red underwear. Hermione threw herself backwards onto the bed in defeat. Reaching over her head she grabbed a pillow from behind her and then held it over her face moaning into it in frustration. She had no clue where they were, although she had come to the conclusion they must be doing this intentionally. She knew it couldn't have been more than a few minutes but it felt like a life time.

"Wot ya doin?" Fred asked curiously from the door way. Hermione paused before tossing the pillow off the bed and sitting up, "I was waiting for you two jerks."

"Was?" George questioned as he joined his brother in the doorway.

"Well if you aren't on this bed in five seconds I am leaving," Hermione announced as she crawled onto her hands and knees. She was going to pay a lot more attention this time, unlike last time where she had lost control.

Hermione wasn't quite sure how it happened, but suddenly her underwear had been removed and she was crawling on top of a naked George. With her legs spread wide she easily sunk onto him, she gasped as she did so, "I'm still mad at you?"

Using his core muscles George lifted up his hips with a jolt catching Hermione by surprise, on the way up she had left out a little squeak but as she fell back onto him and impaled herself even deeper than before she let out an inaudible cry. "A bit less mad now?" George asked, as he started to move inside her.

Hermione couldn't help but feel the twins were up to something, the idea only intrigued her more. Looking over her shoulder in a sensual way she searched for Fred, she was pleased to see him kneeling just off to her side. Fred kissed her when he noticed her looking at him. Hermione had to lean back and place her hands on George's thighs in order to maintain her balance as she kissed Fred. However this was not comfortable and Hermione had to break away earlier then she wanted.

Hermione smiled as she felt Fred move a little closer, she leaned closer encouraging him to move behind her. George had managed to maintain a good rhythm as Hermione switched between leaning back to kiss Fred and now leaning forward to give Fred better access to her behind. George lifted his head, "sit up."

Hermione frowned as he breathed heavily into her ear, when she didn't move he repeated himself. Although initially disappointed she was curious as to what was going to happen next, sitting upright now still matching each one of George's thrusts she once again looked at Fred who whispered in her ear, "turn around."Hermione frowned again, what did he mean turn around?

Hermione eventually decided to turn her full body to face him, but she felt bad leaving George unsatisfied... She went to move onto her knees and off of George but before she could two warm hands on her waist stopped her. Hermione assumed they were George's hand and almost had a panic attack as she wondered what to do, but upon looking down she saw they were actually Fred's hands. A few moments after Fred's hands had rested on her hips George stopped moving inside her. Hermione went to move a second time but Fred's hands again held her down onto his brother.

Hermione suddenly caught on... They had organised this she slowly began to realise, pulling a face at George then turning around to pull on at Fred she asked, "you are not serious?"

"Try us and find out," Fred chucked in her ear.

"Oh god," Hermione sighed as she realised they weren't kidding. She sat there still a little awkwardly with George still inside her.

"Don't be dramatic," Fred instructed with a laugh. "Move your left leg back a little, once it is back far enough and then you can bring your right leg over."

"Preferably without kicking my face," George laughed with his brother.

"If you two don't stop laughing I will kick him in the face," Hermione threatened.

"Just do it already," Fred instructed. He kept his hands firmly on her waist as she hesitantly began to move in her attempt, "You have to keep your hips low or you will slide off."

"Why can't I just get off and get back on?" Hermione asked crudely.

"Cause where is the fun in that?" George asked. He had to lift his hips in order to prevent her from sliding off his length. It took a few attempts but eventually Hermione had reversed her position so she was now facing Fred. George ever so slowly began to gently thrust inside her once again.

Hermione teasingly ran her legs down George's legs holding onto his lower calves and closing her eyes for a few moments she let herself be absorbed into his movements. When her eye opened again what they wanted her to do was clear. Hermione moved her hands up to George's knees as Fred who was on his knees in front of her shuffled forward so he was now kneeling in between his brother's knees.

Hermione's eye fluttered and her back arched like a cat as George placed his hands on her hips and pushing her forward slightly. This new angle was all the encouragement she needed, pushing Fred's chest gently he leaned back so he was now sitting on feet and had his hands behind in support. Hermione then placed one hand on his lower abdomen and the other on his hip. Fred's fully erect member did not need any manual assistance as his length slid into her mouth in one fluid motion. With her teeth Hermione gently crazed her teeth along his cock before pressing her lips tightly around the head.

With Hermione now completely comfortable with this situation George began to thrust upwards with more force. Hermione licked the cloudy white liquid that was leaking out the end of Fred's cock, making eye contact and smiling at him as she did. Fred broke the eye contact first as it was a little too intense and he didn't trust himself to hold on for much longer with her looking at him like that.

Taking almost his full length in her mouth again she almost gagged as George plunged into her at the same time she had plunged her head forward. Hermione had always wondered how George had got such a build lower stomach, but as he lifted the pair of them off the bed with some of his thrusts she answered her own question.

Hermione couldn't believe she was even thinking as she moved between the brothers, but she couldn't help it. After all this was natural, it wasn't like it required any though, although she did suspect that the twins had coordinated some of this. Hermione's thoughts returned to George's abs as she bounced slightly on top of him, she had always been a fan of abs, for this very reason. Running her right hand across Fred's abs she purred against his cock which he clearly seemed to enjoy as his hips backed forward and he let out and involuntary moan.

Fred was obviously pleased; she could feel his abdomen continually tense and relax as her head bobbed in front of him. The hand that was on his stomach then slid down past her mouth past the base of his cock and around to grab a hold of his testicles. Hermione knew his legs would be sore from kneeling and leaning back like this, so she figured she would make it worth his while. However her hand didn't want to remain there for to long, she had promised herself earlier that she would pay equal attention to the twins.

The incredible friction that was created by George burying into her over and over again, he was now swapping between thrusting up into her and placing his hands on her hips and grinding into her as he rocked his hips in a circular motion. Hermione was hoping the boys weren't getting competitive about who can hang on the longest because she certainly didn't want to come first. Someone had to start the chain or orgasms; she knew that once one of them came the others would follow.

With her left hand still on Fred's thigh it was starting to ache, so she placed her right hand on the bed next to his other thigh to stop her falling forward but allowing her to bend over a little more. Hermione placed her left hand under her body and shook it a few times, out of sight of the twins, to regain feeling in her hands. Once she could feel her fingers she placed her hand on the side of her ribs. Slowly she ran her hand down her side so both of the twins could see. Once her hand was on her hip bone she quickly ducked her hand between her legs. Dipping a finger inside herself alongside George's pulsating cock, She the rubbed the sticky wetness onto her other fingers before lowing them further and grasping onto George's balls similarly as she had done to Fred.

Her fingers had barely touched him as she felt him spasm beneath her. It took an unbelievably amount of self control not to follow his lead. Removing her hand from his balls she placed it next to Fred. Hermione knew it would take a little something more than sucking and licking to tip Fred over the edge and she knew just the thing.

Intentionally breaking the seal her lips had formed around Fred's cock caused a wet popping sound, she quickly reformed the seal and sucked extra hard before releasing the seal again creating an even louder noise then last time. Hermione was thankfully that he came almost immediately as the second noise was created as there was no way she could have managed it a third time as she finally allowed her own orgasm to roll over her. Hermione almost choked again as her orgasm tossed her forward at the same time Fred's seed burst into her the back of the throat. With Hermione now resting with her head on Fred's thigh she slowly regained her senses.

"Hermione," Fred breathed awkwardly.

Hermione looked up to see Fred rubbing his ankle, Hermione apologised before sitting up, lifting her leg and spinning around and off of George. "Wow," was all Fred managed to say as he lay on his side with a groan of pain and stretched out his legs. Hermione was now resting against George's warm and sweaty chest, with her eyes closed she listened to his heart beat and an accelerate rate. Lying still for a few more minutes in silence Hermione listened as his heart rate started to return to normal. She felt a chill as her the sweat on her warm skin began to evaporate, she decided that was her cue to leave.

Hermione gently placed a kiss on George's chest before kissing her way up his neck and finally on his lips. George lazily kissed her back until she pulled away. Hermione then crawled down the bed to kiss Fred quickly, "I had better get home."

Fred pouted before kissing her again. "I really have to go," Hermione insisted, "I have to work tomorrow."

"Will we see you tomorrow night?" George asked as Fred continued to kiss Hermione.

"Nah-ah," Hermione muttered against Fred's lips causing him to push her away.

"Why not?" Fred asked in an accusatory manner.

"Because I said so," Hermione said dominantly. "But if you must know I am meeting a friend after work."

"Michael?" Fred asked quickly. George watched Fred closely to make sure he didn't give Hermione any trouble and mess this up for all of them.

"Yes," Hermione said confidently, "I am making him dinner."

Fred went to speak but George kicked him firmly in the ribs, instead George spoke "that is nice. How about the three of us go out for dinner the next night?"

"Three of us?" Fred questioned, "it should probably be the four of us."

"Sure," Hermione smiled at George's attempt at peace making. "The four of us it is."

Seeing that Fred still had a sulky look on his face Hermione assured him, "Michael and I are just friends. Even though you are pretty cute when you are jealous, I still don't want any stupidness. I can be friends with who I wish."

"It is great you are having your friend over," George smiled. George was not concerned about her friendship with Michael, as knew Hermione wouldn't cheat on them. Although he trusted Hermione he did not necessarily trust Michael's motives in this friendship.

Hermione spun on her knees before crawling back up to kiss George, "I think so too."

Hermione then climbed off the bed and fetched her clothes putting them on piece by piece as the twins watched her. Hermione knew why Fred was probably going to be a brat about this, but she wasn't going to let him dictate who she could be friends with. Hermione was surprised to see George keeping his older brother in check, it was weird seeing George as the dominant one, she had a feeling he was going to give Fred a talking to as soon as she left. Once fully dressed, Hermione leaned over the bed swiftly kissed Fred before moving onto George. Hermione kissed George's ear whispering, "thank you." Before she continued to farewell him properly and more thoroughly then she had his brother.

- DFDFDFDFDF

I hope you guys enjoyed that =) Sorry to say next chapter will be smutless again =P


	17. Chapter 17

"It smells amazing," was the first thing Michael said as he entered her apartment. Kissing her on the check he smiled, "and you look brilliant of course. Is that a new dress?"

"No, but I have many dresses you are yet to see," Hermione smiled honestly. She ran her hands over her stomach smoothing out any wrinkles in the black and gold dress that extended to her mid thigh.

"Red?" Hermione asked as she held up a dark green bottle of wine. Hermione had introduced Michael to muggle meads when they started their friendship.

"Thanks," Michael accepted. Hermione quickly poured him a glass before passing it to him.

"Dinner will be half an hour so we can relax in the lounge till then," Hermione said gesturing towards the lounge room. The pair of them then strolled into the lounge room and took a seat at either end of the three person couch. Hermione tucked her legs up under her and sipped her wine.

"So... Are you going to spill or what?" Michael asked curiously.

"Is that okay?" Hermione asked cautiously. In truth she had invited him over wanting to talk to him about her relationship with the twins. However, on the other hand she was concerned at creating awkwardness between Michael and herself, after all they still worked together.

"Hermione, I know I am the only person you can talk to about this. I really don't mind at all, some might even say I am curious," Michael winked.

"You are sure?" Hermione asked one last time.

"Seriously, we use to be friends who screwed and now we are just friends. I am fine with that, luckily I make friends easily," Michael teased slightly. It was true though, Michael had never struggled for a date.

Hermione watched Michael as he talked and must have decided he was genuine since she started to tell the story of everything that had happened yesterday. "Well after you left yesterday we got back together," Hermione started.

"I figured as much, now just spill... What is bothering you?" Michael asked plainly. He could tell she was still hesitant which made him think things with the twins weren't perfect.

"Well it was my fault really; I kept forgetting there were two of them. I am not use to paying attention to more than one person at a time," Hermione confessed earnestly as she blushed slightly.

"You did them on at a time? One after the other?" Michael asked without thinking.

"I would prefer it if you didn't make me sound like a complete whore thank you," Hermione said defensively.

"Sorry," Michael said genuinely, "that isn't what I meant at all. What I meant to say was, wouldn't that be a bit odd? One watching the other one fuck you? I had just assumed they had done it before and knew what they were doing."

"Well they haven't," Hermione said truthfully, "but I know what you mean... I think it is because they are being cautious."

"Was last night the same?"

"Last night was pretty great, but it still wasn't what I," Hermione said pulling an odd sort of face, "had prepared for."

Shuffling forward Michael stroked her exposed calf, "don't worry about it. I am sure they will come round and realise you aren't fragile."

"You didn't have to come round to the idea," Hermione said honestly.

Michael smiled as Hermione as he ran his hand up past her knee, "I didn't have to come around to the idea of you not being fragile because you told me what you wanted."

"You are right," Hermione insisted, "I need to tell them what I want."

"I usually am," Michael said cockily, with his hand now grazing her inner thigh. Hermione had been intimate with Michael for their entire relationship, which is why his hand on her leg hadn't even drawn any real attention.

"How did things go with the family?" Michael asked. His hand lingered on her thigh; he wasn't going to push his luck any further than this.

"Ginny and Molly nearly had a fit they were so pleased," Hermione explained with a laugh.

"I can imagine, does that mean Ginny will no longer glare at me every time she sees me?" Michael asked shaking his head. He had only heard lovely things about the youngest Weasley but she seemed to have taken a particular dislike to him, undoubtable because of his relationship with her best friend.

"Did you tell the twins I was coming over tonight?" Michael asked casually.

"Of course, can you imagine what they would do if they thought we were sneaking around together! They already hate you. Although now I think about it nearly everyone I know outside of work hates you," Hermione teased. To be fair it was only the Weasley's that hated Michael and for obvious biased.

"What did the twins say when you told them?"

"Nothing in particular, only because George did an excellent job of censoring Fred," Hermione explained.

"Are you still testing them by hanging out with me?"

"No, I am hanging out with you because you are great company. But admittedly testing Fred's maturity is also a benefit," Hermione explained placing her hand on top of his as she noticed it slowly creeping up her leg.

Hermione almost jumped out of her skin as she heard Ginny say, "sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt, I just came back to pick up some stuff to take to mums."

Hermione noticed Ginny's eyes linger on her leg where Michael's hand was slowly retreating in hope that Ginny wouldn't notice. Hermione jumped off the couch, knowing what it looked like, "Ginny can I talk to you for a moment?"

Pulling a smart-alec face Ginny returned, "are you sure? I wouldn't want to interrupt."

"I'll be right back," Hermione promised as she stood up, "actually dinner is almost ready I will meet you in the kitchen."

Hermione then walked over to Ginny, gently grabbing her arm she dragged her into her own bedroom. Shutting the door behind them Hermione finally spoke again, "Michael is my friend Ginny. There is nothing going on between us, Fred knows he is here tonight and he is fine with it."

"I overheard what you said about testing him."

"Then you will know that isn't why I am seeing Michael tonight, it is just an added benefit," Hermione explained.

"I get that," Ginny said before continuing, "what I don't get is why you are testing him in the first place. You are the one who admitted having feelings for his brother, Fred has never done anything bad or nasty to you ever and you are the one who broke his heart. It also doesn't explain what Michael's hand was going under your dress."

Hermione's mouth hung open speechless for a few moments before finally speaking, "I wasn't aware you thought so little of me."

"Yeah well neither did until very recently," Ginny said angrily. "I don't want you to see him anymore."

Hermione bit her lip, she couldn't believe Ginny was being such a brat. Hermione understood where Ginny was coming from though, maybe if she knew the whole truth she would be more accepting? Deciding it was time to confess Hermione said very slowly, "Fred and I broke up because I felt guilty about having feelings for George."

"I know this," Ginny said impatiently as she wondered what Hermione's point was.

"Well what you don't know is that George and I acted on those feelings more than once," Hermione said plainly as she watched Ginny's hands fly over her mouth. "That is why I broke up with Fred."

"Oh my god," Ginny said before returning to her speechless state and allowing Hermione to continue.

"But it turns out Fred wasn't even mad. Actually I have a sneaking suspicion he had hoped it would happen," Hermione said honestly. She had been thinking of late that Fred had left with the intention of leaving Hermione and George in a situation where a possible relationship was imminent.

"I don't get it, why would Fred want you to be with George, he loves you." Ginny said with a furrowed brow.

"I love them both Ginny and we want to be together," Hermione said with tears almost welling in her eyes. She wasn't upset; it was just hard to talk about the twins in this serious way. Talking to Michael about their sex life wasn't that personal given her prior relationship with him, but talking to Ginny about being in a relationship with the twins seemed impossible.

Hermione tried to gauge Ginny's reaction but it was hard since both of her hands were over most of her face it was difficult. Ginny's hands eventually fell showing a look of both surprise and happiness. "I knew it," Ginny announced causing Hermione to laugh. Hermione knew Ginny was lying but she decided to let her have this one.

"Wow," Ginny said after the laughter died down. "I mean wow."

"Michael is the only other one who knows, that is why I invited him over tonight. You have to promise not to tell anyone!" Hermione said insistently.

"I won't say a word," Ginny swore. "Thank you for telling me."

"Are you mad at me?" Hermione queried.

"Not now that I have a clue what happened," Ginny smiled as she hugged her friend.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Hermione offered sincerely as she opened the bedroom door.

"I am right thank you, I don't wish to risk the possibility of subjecting myself to any talk of your sex life." Ginny laughed. Hermione knew she was only denying as she couldn't stand Michael's presence.

Hermione helped Ginny grab a few things before walking Ginny to the front door.

"I will see you later Michael," Ginny waved on her way past the kitchen.

"Bye Ginny," Michael said awkwardly as he was caught by surprise.

Hugging her friend one last time before leaving Ginny whispered, "thanks again for telling me. I am really happy for the three of you."

"Thanks," Hermione whispered back before letting Ginny leave and returning to Michael.

"What has gotten into her?" Michael asked, clearly dumbfounded by Ginny acknowledging him.

"I told her the truth and she is no longer angry with me," Hermione smiled as she poured them both more wine. "It seems telling the truth does wonders."

"Well the truth is happiness looks very good on you," Michael said smoothly as he sipped at his wine slowly.

Hermione smiled over her shoulder at him as she dished up their meals. "You don't look so bad yourself, not that you need me to tell you that." Hermione laughed, as she casually changed the topic, "are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

"You are a hard woman to replace," Michael complimented.

"Don't replace me, you should be upgrading," Hermione said as she sat both of their plates on the table.

"Impossible," Michael quickly corrected. "Maybe if the twins get better at sharing they won't mind you and me having some of our infamous sleepovers." Michael said very suggestively as he stroked his leg against hers under the table.

Hermione kicked him in the shins hard causing him grimace is pain. "If you make light of my relationship with Fred and George again it won't be your shin I kick." Hermione threatened with a smile before adding on a more serious note, "I want to be friends with you Michael but you can't make any sexual advances on me. Are we clear?"

"Friends it is," Michael said almost dismissively.

"I'm serious," Hermione insisted.

"Since I never get to see you naked again, so am I," Michael smiled playfully.

'Okay, consider yourself warned," Hermione said with a half smile as she picked up her knife and fork and tried some of the lasagne and vegetables on her plate. She was very pleased to discover everything was cooked to perfection. Glancing over at Michael it looked like he was also enjoying the meal.

Michael behaved for the rest of the evening, politely giving her a kiss on the check at the end of the evening before she shut the door behind him. Hermione quickly packed that evenings dishes before lying on the couch and staring at the ceiling, allowing herself to day dream. She pondered what Michael had said about telling the twins what she wanted. Hermione knew Michael had a point, if Hermione explicitly told the twins what she wanted she doubted that they would refuse her. Hermione blushed at the thought of having that conversation, she wasn't sure why but she seemed to have trouble verbalising her desires. That was one of the reasons she loved her time with Michael, she needn't spell everything out. Sexual he was very intuitive; Hermione guessed he gained this skill through experience.

Hermione laughed to herself as she imagined how she would start that conversation, no matter how she pictured it, it was not pretty. Hermione giggled to herself before almost jumping out of her skin as Ginny came home.

"How'd it go?" Ginny asked as she laughed at Hermione's jumpiness.

"Fine," Hermione smiled as she sat up.

"What ya thinking about?" Ginny asked as she took a seat next to Hermione.


	18. Chapter 18

Smiling as she clung to Fred's arm Hermione couldn't help but feel nervous as she walked into the restaurant in front of George and Verity. The story of Hermione and Fred's relationship being rekindled had been released yesterday and the press was having a field day. This was their first public appearance since the news broke. The twins and their dates stopped for a moment outside the restaurant to pose for a few photos before being ushered inside and out of the eyes of the prying media.

Hermione had since confessed to Fred and George that it was Verity who gave her the hickey and she wasn't impressed when they laughed.

"Why did she do it?" Fred had asked.

"You mean besides the fact the she couldn't help herself, I mean look at you," George had smiled cunningly.

"I'm sorry I told you," Hermione had said as she playfully hit the pair of them.

At the restaurant Hermione again had to lightly back hand Fred who kept looking between Hermione and Verity and smiling. The four of them where then being seated in a private back corner of the restaurant.

Handing them a menu each the waitress smiled, "can I bring you something to drink."

"A round of fire whiskeys, we are celebrating," Fred announced with a grin as he squeezed Hermione hand.

"Congratulations, you two make a beautiful couple," she smiled before nodding and leaving to get their drinks.

The four of them sat in silence awkwardly for a few moments before the waitress returned with their drinks which they all quickly consumed before ordering another round. The beverages turned out to be enough to break the tension and the group quickly fell into casual conversation about work. Verity then turned the conversation to one that could help her agenda.

"So when are you coming back to work at the shop?" Verity asked, knowing full well that Hermione wasn't planning on quitting her new job.

"I don't think so," Hermione forced a smile, knowing Verity's intentions were not pure. Reaching across the table Hermione placed a hand on Fred's neck massaging it gently and with the other reaching across the table and resting on George's hand. "The boys know how much I love working with them, but I also love my new job."

"Oh? I thought you would like to spend more time with them." Verity said, clearing hoping for Hermione to say something wrong in her now slightly intoxicated state.

"I guess I will just have to make the most of the little time I am blessed with," Hermione smiled with a laugh.

With that Verity largely behaved for the rest of the night, the only thing she did was pay a little too much attention to George. Normally Hermione would be jealous but every so often she would see George pull a face as Verity talked or feel his leg brush past hers under the table.

Hermione thought she was going to die of longing at they slowly exited the restaurant before walking the few blocks home to the shop. After suffering through that dinner Hermione couldn't wait to be rid of Verity and have the twins to herself. As the four of them eventually entered the flat Hermione finally had to speak her mind, "why is she still here?"

"Because chances are some sneaky report followed us back her unnoticed and well..." George started.

"Yes," Hermione said impatiently, clearly not impressed.

"Well neither of us have a reputation for taking our relationships slow, so she is spending the night here." George said carefully. Noticing the glaring look in Hermione's expression George quickly tried to explain, "she can stay in my room. It isn't like I am going to be in there at all tonight."

Hermione seemed a little more pleased, "fine." Grabbing the twins and dragging them towards Fred's bedroom Hermione then added "goodnight Verity."

Wanting to reassure Hermione they silently decided to send a clear message message by quickly farewelling the blonde and sandwiching Hermione between them as they backed into bedroom. Hermione's legs were now wrapped around George's waist as he she kissed him heatedly. Pulling back for air she rested her head back on top of Fred's shoulder and George lazily placed kisses across the part of her chest that was exposed by the dress.

"Fred," she panted softly. Fred stopped hissing her neck and turned his head so his ear was right above Hermione's mouth. She sucked on his earlobe for a second, "do you want me to be happy?"

"Of course," Fred said awkwardly, he had no idea how she could even ask him that.

"Do you want me to get everything I want?"

Although directed at Fred, George answered, "Hermione be both want you to have everything you want."

"Good. Then you both promise to obey for the rest of this evening and do everything I ask you to?" Hermione asked. She was taking Michael's advice; she was going to tell them exactly what she wanted.

"Anything," they both swore at the same time.

"Go get the gel then," Hermione instructed with a smile, planting a small kiss on his neck before he apparated down to the shop. With Fred gone Hermione quickly returned her focus to George, she wanted to be ready for Fred when he got back. She knew it would take him a few minutes to get the gel as she had snuck into the shop early that morning and placed a few simple spells on the cabinet it was kept in. Fred would figure it out quickly, but in the mean time it gave her enough time to get in position...

Their clothes were removed so quickly it was almost as if they had been charmed off. George backed Hermione into the bed as he kissed her, she gently sat on the edge as George continued to kiss her. George then kneeled down at the edge of the bed and as swiftly as their clothes had been removed he buried his head between her legs.

As good as it felt Hermione couldn't help but feel empty without Fred here. With her stomach in knots already she realised she had to really try to stay focused. She had intended to get straight down to business with the twins, but as George's tongue swirled inside her she realised that she shouldn't rush... The twins would be more likely to cooperate if they had a proper warm up, Hermione thought as she smiled to herself. Although she had been sitting up right when George had started his ministrations she was now back on her back propped up slightly by her elbows. She watched George's head move as she ever so slightly ground her hips against his face.

Hermione spread her legs wider to give George better access, George then purred slightly in delight causing Hermione's legs to clench involuntarily as if squeezing him on. Feeling and seeing this reaction George started humming slightly and the vibrations were quickly becoming too much for Hermione. Being so caught up in each other neither of them heard the 'pop' as Fred re entered the bedroom. Fred sat the jar next to the bed and began to undress himself as he watched his brothers head duck in and out of Hermione's crutch. Feeling that Hermione was getting close George lifted his head slightly, making and maintain eye contact as he ran his tongue over her clit one last time. Dropping back onto the bed Hermione let out a deep moan including profanities he had never heard he say outside of the bedroom.

As her senses slowly came back to her she noticed Fred a metre or so away from the bed looking very greedy and she had an idea... She decided that she needed the twins to really want her in order to get her way. She knew that even if she told them what to do right now they would still be hesitant, even with the gel. For a second she even missed Michael.

Clearly wanting some attention Fred climbed onto the bed and started kissing her neck as his brother got to his feet. Although Fred would never admit it he was use to getting the most attention from females and was a little disappointed that the pair had stated without him.

"No," Hermione said as she placed a hand on his chest.

Fred quickly retreated looking fearful, clearly worried that he had done something wrong. Hermione made the most of his fear, "just stand there and wait your turn." She pointed to the foot of the bed and Fred quickly obeyed, by the tone of her voice he could tell she wasn't mad or upset, but he still wasn't sure what she was up to.

"I haven't finished with you yet," Hermione instructed as George crawled onto the bed. She indicated that she wanted him leaning against the headrest and he obliged. Hermione quickly climbed off the bed and picked up the first wand she found, it was Fred's. Climbing back onto the bed she grabbed George's left and with the wand tied it to the bedpost, with her right breast gently brushing against his face. She then crawled over his lap, noticing that he was almost full erect already, she repeated the procedure with his right hand.

Pulling off her best innocent face Hermione asked, "Where would you like me sir?"

With his hands tied and no means to relieve the pressure that was building up in his cock he only whispered "cock."

"This cock?" Hermione asked innocently as she pinched the tip gently. Although she was trying to keep a straight face she did let a smile slip out as she felt how damp his tip was already. She gently rubbed the wetness around the whole head as she continued to speak, "or are you talking about that cock over there?" Hermione looked at Fred and then nodded towards the bed, he climbed on the bed and awaited further instruction.

"Hermmmioonnee," George pleaded as she slowly ran her now damp palm over his length.

Hermione removed her hand from George's length and roughly shoved his legs out of the way. Shuffling her way down the bed with her legs in front of her she pulled Fred into a kiss. She kissed Fred in a way that told him she meant business, taking the hint Fred dominantly yanked on Hermione's thighs causing her to fall on her pack. Without hesitation and with clear desperation Fred plunged into her, the force combined with her soaking pussy meant he penetrated her deeply on the first thrust.

Grunting he continued to thrust into her with increasing force, Hermione had never felt so full in her life. He was thrusting so hard that he was pushing her up the bed. In order to stop her head hitting the head board she placed her hands over her head and pressed her palms against the cool wood. She couldn't believe it but she had actually forgotten George was there until he let out a cry of pain as his needy cock twitched in an attempt to find contact. Hermione looked up to find George's eyes looking under Fred's shoulders and at her bouncing breasts. She then saw him struggle against his restraints.

As much as Hermione enjoyed being dominated she knew she had to take back control. "Easy," she instructed hesitantly. "We should do this together," Hermione said quickly as she was barely able to breathe. Hermione tucked her knees up so they were parallel with Fred's body, Fred then swept his arms under her and holding her tight he flipped onto his back so Hermione was now straddling him. As Hermione started to move slightly on top of Fred she also picked up her wand and waved it over her shoulder, she was very thankfully for the extra large bed.

With his hands free of their restraints both of his hands flung down to his incredibly painful erection and he began stroking himself violently. Hermione laughed at the predictability of his focus, "get the gel and get over here."

Doing as he was told George grabbed the jar before shooting Hermione a funny look as if to say, 'where do I fit in?'

Realising she was going to have to spell it out to him Hermione grabbed Fred's hand from her hip. She then guided his middle and index finger into the jar covering them both in gel before guiding it behind herself and give Fred a firm look. Fred only hesitated for a moment before gently coaxing her rear open and slipping the two gel covered fingers into her arse. Hermione who was already leaning forward leaned even further forward as she tucked her knees up further too.

Hermione then playfully pushed at Fred's elbows and his fingers retreated. "You had better hurry up George, we can't wait much longer."

George looked incredibly conflicted, although clearly surprised he clear did want to enter her, however, he still seemed as though he was unsure of Hermione's desires. "George we are going to finish, with or without you."

George's conflict dissipated as he went from kneeling next to the couple to kneeling over his brothers legs stoking the gel over his length. To be safe he applied extra gel to her entrance before gently entering her. Hermione silently thanked Michael for the advice as George began to match Fred's increasingly firm thrusts, with his hands on her hips he lifted her up onto him. It almost seemed as if they were taking it in turns... George would pull her up and around him before retreating as he dropped her hips onto his brothers who would in return thrust her up to his brother and retreat as George held her against him. Hermione would have laughed had it not been so completely satisfying. Although she hadn't come yet Hermione was delirious with pleasure as the friction burned hot between them. As each of the twins retreated in turn there was a slight wet 'pop' that was also driving Hermione mad.

As George hands lifted her up against him again she felt as though his hands had sent a hook into her stomach and it was tearing through her in waves of pleasure so strong they were almost painful. Hermione cry of, "fu-uck" and her spasming body was enough to push both twins over the edge also.

DFDFDFDF

I am SOOOO Sorry that took me so long guys! As some of you probably know my exams finished at the start of the month, so I really have no excuse not to be writing. But I have been really busy out and about getting alot of bits and pieces done because I leave for the states on holidays at the end of next week!

I hope this chapter makes up for the pain of waiting! I am aiming to put another one up before I leave! I might be able to write another one while I am away... we will see =)

Your feedback is forever loved and adored! Or if you don't want to leave feedback maybe just tell a friend.. I tried telling mine but they said it got a little awkward lol.


	19. Chapter 19

The twins both awoke before Hermione, even with her eyes closed she could feel them staring at her. She also knew they knew she was now awake as they teasingly breathed against her neck and over her chest. The warm air tickled slightly as she opened her eyes to see Fred and George leaning over her torso.

"Promise not to take this personally?" Hermione asked hurriedly.

The twins both leaned back to give her space, "okay" wondering what she was going to say next.

Hermione then jumped out of bed before quickly finding a jacket on the floor and covering herself, she then ran out of the room. The twins were left dumbfounded and decided they should go make sure she was okay. Before leaving the room however the both put their boxers on, figuring Hermione wouldn't be impressed to see them parading themselves around when Verity was in the apartment.

The twins heard Hermione before they saw her, following the disgusting noises they found her in the bathroom kneeling in front of the toilet. George quickly went to get her a glass of water as Fred went to her side and began rubbing her back, "are you okay?"

"Better now," Hermione insisted, "I think it is food poisoning from last night. I will have a shower and I will be fine."

"I don't think so Hermione," George started nervously, "I had the same dish as you and I feel fine."

A deafening silence fell across the room as panic started to set in, Hermione eventually broke the silence. "I can't be," Hermione said as she began to tear up, "because that would mean I am probably seven or eight weeks along... And seven or eight weeks ago I was..." Hermione trailed off before she could finish her sentence.

"With Michael," Fred finished softly for her.

Not knowing what to say George handed her the glass of water which she drank slowly, it was almost as if she was using the drink as an excuse not to talk. Finishing the drink she handed the glass back to George and then let Fred help her up. She slowly rinsed her mouth out with mouth wash which was difficult as she was now shaking slightly. Although it would be awkward if Hermione was pregnant it would not change things between them. Hermione was as pale as Nearly Headless Nick and Fred worried that if she didn't sit soon and relax she would faint.

"Come back to the bedroom and sit," Fred suggested as George was still lost for words. Fred pulled a face at George, as he knew George's silence would only make Hermione worry more.

Not having a clue what to say George just smiled awkwardly, "it will be okay Hermione."

"I just want to have a shower," Hermione whispered. "But I don't think I can stand up without you," Hermione explained to Fred who currently had a hand around her waist supporting her.

"I'm not going anywhere," Fred promised as he kissed her cheek before pulling her into a hug.

Ignoring Hermione's bare chest against his as he jacket was not done up he mouthed over her shoulder to his brother, 'get a test.'

George nodded that he understood, he then placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and whispered, "I am going to make us some breakfast for after your shower."

"Thanks," Hermione managed to choke.

"Let's get you in this shower," Fred prompted as George left the room.

Fred removed his boxers with little effort and then with one hand still around her waist under the jacket, he used his other hand to slide it off her shoulders. If he wasn't so stressed and concerned for Hermione he would have be very aroused right now as her naked body pressed against his for support. Again using his free hand he reached into the shower and turned it on, as soon as it was hot he helped Hermione in before following her.

Still holding her close he could feel some of the tension leave her body as soon as the hot water hit her. Having followed her into the shower Fred was now standing behind the attractive brunette. Having now relaxed a little Hermione was able to stand on her own but Fred remained with her in the shower just in case. Fred rubbed soap over Hermione's body with a loofah sponge, the massaging action of his movements seemed to help Hermione calm and temporarily forget about her situation.

However Fred felt her tense slightly before she spoke, "help me forget for a moment."

"Name it," Fred said honestly as she turned to face him.

Hermione leaned against the shower wall behind her and stretched her hands high above her head, she saw Fred's eyes follow her breasts as they lifted with her movement. Her movements clearly indicated her intentions and as much as Fred wanted her, he didn't want to be the guy that took advantage of her in this emotional state. Seeing his hesitation she whispered, "I need you."

Fred didn't move or say a thing until Hermione feigned fainting, seeing her suddenly drop Fred lunged forward and caught her within a second. The water was falling on his shoulders, running down his chest then falling into the gab created by Hermione's breast pressing into his chest once again.

Hermione didn't know how to explain it but she needed him inside her. She needed him to dominate her, to once again feel as though she could drown in her own pleasure. Hermione wasn't sure why but in her past sexual relationships she had always needed control, although given that her past prior to the twins and Michael was Ron. Perhaps she had been controlling because she needed to be in order to achieve anything?

Fred moved his hips back gently, without moving his chest or feet, in order to prevent his growing erection from touching her. With her hands clasped together now Hermione lowered them down the wall before hooking them over Fred's neck. Hermione rocked her hips out towards Fred, she felt his tip graze just above where she wanted him most. She smiled when she saw him shudder at the contact, she rocked herself back against the wall. Then once on her tippy toes she rocked forwards and this time his head grazed against her opening, she was sure that that was all the encouragement he would needed.

Hermione almost died off shock when instead of plunging into her he turned off the water and offered her his hand after he had climbed out of the shower. Not taking the rejection well Hermione looked livid, she eventually accepted his hand and stepped out of the shower.

"Can you go get me some robes?" Hermione asked politely. However Fred was pretty sure she was still upset with him and just wanted to get out of the bathroom. Slipping out of the bathroom unseen after Fred Hermione made her way into the kitchen; still furious at Fred she was hoping George would be more agreeable. She needed at least one of them to cooperate as she couldn't even handle the thought of taking a pregnancy test. George was right, they had eaten the same thing for dinner and she was the only one who was sick.

"Is Verity here still?" Hermione asked as she entered the kitchen wearing only a towel.

"She is at the shop," George informed her before asking, "are you feeling any better?"

"I was hoping you could help with that," Hermione said suggestively as she ran her hands over the elastic waistband of his boxers.

"I think you should get some rest," George suggested as he went to kiss her check reassuringly. George wanted her to know that he supported her; he knew that she must be freaking out about this and he wanted her to know that she was not alone.

However George's lips never reached her lips, instead she dropped her towel on the ground and with a 'pop' she was gone.

Coming running into the kitchen Fred said, "tell me that wasn't what I thought it was."

Running his hands through his hair George sighed, "it was."

"What do we do?" Fred asked staring at the wet towel on the ground.

DF DF DF DF

I am trying to have a non-smut chapter between the smutty ones lol.


	20. Chapter 20

As always Michael served his purpose as a great distraction. Well that was until reality caught back up with her...

"Hermione answer the door. We need to talk about this." One of the twins insisted as they knocked loudly on Michael's front door.

"Ignore them," Hermione directed quickly.

"What are they doing here?" Michael asked. Of course he knew how the twins felt about Hermione... But he didn't think they would ever come to his door in search of her. When Hermione didn't respond straight away he knew something was up. 

Not answering the question Hermione responed with a sigh, "those two don't know the meaning of space."

"Michael we know you are both on there, we just want to talk." George explained calmly.

"Just ignore them," Hermione insisted firmly.

Michael was sure that Hermione was keeping something from him and he was sure that he wanted to hear what the twins had to say.

"Don't," Hermione said quickly as Michael climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. Hermione quickly did the same and followed Michael out of the bathroom as she continued to plead.

Hermione responed with a sigh, "those two don't know the meaning of space."

"Michael we know you are both on there, we just want to talk." George explained calmly.

"Just ignore them," Hermione insisted firmly.

Michael was sure that Hermione was keeping something from him and he was sure that he wanted to hear what the twins had to say.

"Don't," Hermione said quickly as Michael climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. Hermione quickly did the same and followed Michael out of the bathroom as she continued to plead.

After grabbing a on his way out if the bathroom he dropped his towel and placed the robe on. Clearly unimpressed he suggested, "maybe you should just be honest with me. I don't want to have to open that door."

Hermione could see that Michael was on the edge. He was conflicted between wanting Hermione to stay and wanting the truth, whatever that may be. Hermione stood there with a blank expression of horror as she contemplated telling him the truth. The twins could still be heard at the front door.

Hermione looked worrisome as the large frame that was Michael walked away and went to let the twins in, she was shaking slightly now at the thought of what was to come.

Not daring to look she heard Michael open the door as she hid out of sight, she then heard the twins enter.

"Where is she?" The twins asked in unison. Hermione smiled sadly, they seemed to be more concerned then angry or mad.

"She is fine, but she won't tell me what is going on." Michael said trying to steer this conversation back to why Hermione was here in the first place. "You two must have messed up pretty bad to send her apperating back to me."

The twins paused for a moment sharing a look before George answered, "yeah we did. We tried to tell her how to act and feel when we would possibly understand what she if going through."

Michael frowned at this confession, "and what situation would you be referring to?"

"She is possible pregnant... We tried to get her to take a test..." George explained.

"She got really upset and sought physical comfort," Fred continued.

"And going of the evidence in front of us she found the comfort she was looking for." George said rather tensely.

"I had no idea," Michael said quietly, suddenly feeling quiet guilty. "Who? What? We?"

Surprisingly George placed his hand on Michael's shoulder reassuringly, "we don't know. I don't know anything about pregnancy but she seems to be under the impression that if she is pregnant it is yours... I think it had something to do with her being sick this morning."

Michael smiled grimly at George's gesture, although his mind was racing faster than a firebolt about the consequences of this news. Hermione's line of thinking was correct, if Hermione was pregnant and experiencing morning sickness now it was more likely than not that he was the father. The three men stood in silence as they individually thought about their situation.

The twins hoped they had made themselves clear earlier, that no matter what they were there for her. Fred hoped that Hermione wasn't looking for an excuse to exit their relationship, this pregnancy could give her the excuse she needs to live a more mainstream life with her ex. Fred promised himself that he wouldn't make Hermione do anything she didn't want to, if she wanted to be with Michael he wouldn't stop her. Although even as he promised himself that he knew he probably wouldn't be able to uphold the vow.

Michael on the other hand saw this as the grand finale, his one last chance to win Hermione back. "How about I talk to her and then I will let you know once we know?"

"No," Hermione said quietly as she came around the corner. She had since robed herself and managed to pull herself together. She couldn't believe the three men were having such a civil conversation, she also couldn't believe she was the one acting so immaturely. She knew that Fred, George and Michael would all be happy to raise a baby with her, regardless of the paternity. She silently wondered how she had managed to find three men who loved her so.

"I will take the test." Hermione announced definitively with tears welling in her eyes. The three men were pleased to hear the news, but also very anxious as to the results. Michael, being the closest to Hermione, kissed her forehead before pulling her into a tight hug. Hermione buried her head into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him.


	21. Chapter 21

Glancing at the muggle pregnancy test Hermione waited... She wondered why she had agreed to take this test as the three men watched her cautiously. Hermione decided to try and go to her happy place, which was awkward as she flashed back to earlier in the morning.

_Hermione sunk her face into the hollow of Michael's neck as he roughly entered her. Water splashing off the top of his head ran down past her face as Michael leaned back slightly to adjust his position. Michael moved ever so slightly inside her, until Hermione scowled at him impatiently with her face still buried into the base of his neck. Then with his hands firmly around her thighs he guided them a little higher up his waist, her legs tightened around him as she felt his grip loosen slightly. Hermione pulled her face out of his neck to give him a questioning._

"_Holding on?" Michael said youthfully._

_Not trusting herself to speak Hermione nodded as she once again tightened her legs around him. Just in time as well, as Michael slammed her into the wall suddenly removed his hands from her legs and placed them simultaneously on her hip and arse. With her body weight fully supported by his hands and the wall she lessened the clamp like grip her legs had on his body..._

"_Good because it is going to be a bumpy ride," Michael informed her in his best Knight Bus shrunken head impersonation. _

_Although it wasn't really appropriate given the fact that they were about to have some seriously intense sex Hermione couldn't help but laugh. However as she did so Michael took this chance to surprise her... Holding her firmly against the wall he bent his legs and rocked back, letting himself completely slide out of the highly aroused woman. He saw her try to open her legs even wider but she was struggling given that her only support was his hands. Deciding to spare her any further suffering he brutally entered her._

_Hermione had gasped at the sudden fullness but as he slowly withdrew partially she sighed at the empty feeling, "nooo."_

_Burying himself to the hilt once again, "no what?" Michael asked before he began to withdraw again. "This?" he asked innocently._

_Hermione went to speak but was unable to as he plunged into her again, but as he withdrew slowly she knew it was her only window. "If you don't..." Hermione started but was cut off as he slid completely inside of her for a moment. She continued as he leaned back partially withdrawing, "stop it..." She paused to let out a squeak of sorts... followed by a long moan as he dropped her a few inches down the wall, she sunk onto his cock even further then before as he used it to catch her. She didn't think it was possible for him to penetrate her anymore then he already had, she knew his hands were still holding her up but the was stretched so brilliantly that it felt like his cock was the only think stopping her from sliding down the wall. _

_Jolting her up the wall to her original position he kissed her as he pressed his whole body against hers, pulling back for a moment he asked, "what were you going to say?"_

"_I have no idea," Hermione confessed as he dipped the hand on her hip down to her arse. Squeezing his hands playfully he replied, "that is the right answer."_

_Using his hands to hold her close he leaned back again, however this time her body stayed pressed against his. Hermione thought about wrapping her legs around him once again but she had a feeling it would be better if she just relax, Michael seemed to know what he was doing. She was also confident that if he wanted her to do something that he would let her know._

_Michael kissed her again quickly before slamming her into the wall with such force Hermione thought she might come then and there. Hermione could have sworn that he had only let a few inches slide out of her as Michael backed away from the wall again, two tops. But as he brutally slammed himself into her against the wall again it felt like four inches slamming into her. Which was saying something given his naturally well endowed self, if he had been two inches longer in reality he probably would have given her severe internal injuries by now. Of course she wasn't complaining, it was merely a confusing observation as the maths didn't add up. Hermione smiled to herself as she absorbed the pleasure that was being thrust upon her, if she had to die, this would certainly be the way to do it._

_The heat in the shower was becoming unbearable and it had little to do with the hot water that flowed down her front each time that Michael rocked the pair of them backwards. Biting her lip Hermione forced herself to wait, surely he must be close as well she thought._

_Looking down between the pair of them she saw his incredibly taught sculpted abdomen, Hermione knew she couldn't rely on him getting tired. The space between his abdomen and hers closed abruptly as fiercely thrust her against the wall. Although being slightly winded and unable to breathe her eyes remained on the gap between their bodies... She felt her back being peeled off the wall at the same time the gap between their bodies opened. _

_Hermione's mouth gaped open as she watched the truly spectacular cock rock out of her body slowly. With the water splashing off Michael's chest she could no longer see it clearly so she decided to close her eyes. Lifting her up slightly before slamming her into the wall Michael's throbbing member finally got its release as it spasmed inside Hermione._

_Hermione's body needed no further encouragement, she came hard with her hips bucking violently as she slowly slid onto his length completely again. _

"Hermione."

_Hermione looked up at Michael unable to speak as she panted, but she was pretty sure he got the message. Michael carefully withdrew the breathless from his grasp and let her slide off him and onto her own two unsteady feet. _

_Michael recovered faster then Hermione, it really was an incentive for her to get fit. With the shower still running he grabbed the removable shower head... Before sinking to his knees... "It looks like I have made quite the mess here."_

"Hermione," Michael repeated louder this time, "it says negative."

It took a moment for what Michael had just said to hit her as she still longed to be in her happy place.

Tears welled in her eyes as she flung her arms around Michael, she had been so positive that she was pregnant she hadn't even given any thought to the fact that it could have merely been a bug.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything," Hermione whispered in his ear as she sobbed slightly. Hermione had seen the look of disappointment in his eyes when he had announced that she wasn't pregnant... Hermione suddenly even felt a spur of guilt at the good news.

"Don't be," Michael assured her as he rubbed her back. "I always knew that no matter what it would always be them."

"You are an amazing guy," she whispered ever so quietly until Michael cut her off.

"Don't Hermione..." Michael said trying to spare any awkwardness.

"Fine. Will you at least let me tell you what an unbelievable, mind blowing fuck you are?" Hermione smiled as she tightened her hug.

"You just did," Michael smiled as he released her.

Once free of Michael's embrace she turned to the twins, still crying she started with an apology. "I am so so sorry." Although these were no longer tears of relief.

"Stop crying Hermione," Fred said as he hugged her.

"Let's get you home and we can talk about it there," George suggested wanting to get out of Michael's apartment as soon as possible.

George nodded in acknowledgement before placing his hand on Hermione's shoulder and taking them home in a second.

DF DF DF

Sorry for the long wait people... I actually re wrote this whole chapter for you guys since I didn't like where the plot was going! So this smutty little chapter is going to have to tide me over till I decide how I want my GW/HG/FW drama to pan out =) If you have an awesome ideas I will definitely consider them =) Once again apologies for the delay...

BTW I saw DanRad on broadway and drank butterbeer in the three broomsticks ;) Send your jealous hate mail now ;)


	22. Chapter 22

The twins whispered uncomfortably as they fixed Hermione and themselves something for lunch. Hermione sat awkwardly at the kitchen table with her face buried in her hands... Waiting for the yelling to begin...

Placing a neatly made salad and ham sandwich in front of her she politely thanked them before taking a bite. It tasted fine but Hermione really couldn't stomach anything substantial at this stage... So she decided to sit and wait for them to start the ball rolling... Unfortunately for Hermione the twins finished their sandwiches without saying a word.

The silence finally got to Hermione who abruptly blurted out, "I'm so sorry."

"We know," the twins responded in unison.

Hermione looked at the ceiling and waved her hands in front of her face to prevent the tears in her eyes from falling. "I was so stupid."

"You're not stupid," George insisted as he held her hand across the table.

"Definitely not stupid," Fred smiled as he placed his hands on top of George's.

"If not stupid then just a fucking whore," Hermione corrected as she wiped her eyes.

"I take it back you are stupid," Fred insisted defensively as he stood up.

"Fred," George said cautiously.

"You are not a whore Hermione. You are scared and stupid, there is a difference!" Fred said angrily.

"I'm not scared," Hermione said defensively, "I was scared and stupid and I am so sorry."

"And we forgive you, because whether you like it or not we love you and want to be with you for an insanely long time." Fred continued.

"You shouldn't forgive me so easily, I wouldn't forgive you so easily," Hermione insisted.

"You did forgive me... With Verity..." George said quietly as his brother moved to Hermione's side.

"That's not the same, we weren't even together then," Hermione laughed sarcastically.

Fred grabbed Hermione's wrist in controlled frustration, lifting her out of the seat before backing her against the wall. Pressing his full weight against her he pinned her to the wall.

"We want to move on," Fred said intensely before asking, "what do you want?"

Hermione was speechless for a moment as she pondered his question, "I want you to be mad at me for what I did." It was true, she couldn't stand them being so nice to her when she felt so guilty.

Hermione could feel Fred slowly releasing her wrist with his hands moved to her hips and slowly down her legs. "Don't worry Hermione, I am very unhappy with you," he assured her as he bit her neck roughly.

Hermione let out a soft cry as he bit her before moaning softly as he licked and sucked red mark that was forming on her neck. Fred then moved to the other side of her neck and repeated. As Hermione let out another cry his hands dipped under her dress, making their way smoothly under the material and up her legs. Hooking his index fingers over her panties he dragged them down to her knees where she was then able to wiggle out of them completely. Hermione's legs parted as Fred ran his right hand up her leg.

"Soaking wet in only a few seconds, there is definitely enough to go around," Fred smirked over his shoulder to his brother. Hermione bit her lip to prevent herself smiling at Fred's comment. "Let get you to the bedroom."

Hermione obediently walked to Fred's room as the brothers followed taking their clothes off as they did so... Once in Fred's room George awkwardly sat on the edge of the bed as his twin continued with Hermione.

Lying on her back with her hands above her head, Hermione spread her legs as Fred crawled on top of her. Nipping at her belly button playfully Fred slid two fingers into her folds roughly and without hesitation. Hermione gasped slightly at the unexpected intrusion but her body quickly responded.

"My my," Fred smiled arrogantly as he withdrew and examined his fingers, "we sure do have a wet little pussy here don't we."

George watched uncomfortably as Fred pushed his fingers back into her core, "don't be shy George... You can have a feel as well you know, there are certainly enough juices here for the both of us."

Fred inserted his tongue for a moment before replacing it with a third finger. With his fingers still inside her Fred grabbed his twin with his spare hand and dragged him to his side, "I think you need a better view. Can't you see how much she likes it?"

"I can see," George insisted still not sure about this.

"I don't think you can... Otherwise you would be at least as hard as I am right now. Hermione love, spread those sweet legs of yours some more so George her can see what a beautiful cunt you have." Fred said dominantly. Hermione was more the happy to oblige, she had never told them before but she enjoyed having one of them watch as the other worked on her. Hermione got quite hot very suddenly and Fred obviously sensed this as he immediately stopped his ministrations, "not just yet gorgeous."

Hermione sat up with her legs still spread, "George, please look at me." However George's eyes never left her face.

Fred who was still kneeling stopped his ministrations and pulled Hermione up onto his lap so she was straddling him. With her weight now supported by his thighs and one of his hands behind her he let his free hand come between them and guide his cock towards her entrance. Hermione reached out and pulled George into a light kiss as Fred entered her without hesitation or allowing her body to adjust to his girth before he started moving. She pulled back from her kiss with George, still holding the back of his neck, as she let out a whimper at the initial discomfort. Hermione quickly adjusted to his size and became more vocal about her pleasure. Hermione then pulled on George's neck again to kiss him but he resisted and looked upset.

"Don't sulk brother. Look at her, she likes it." Fred insisted as he noticed his brothers face. George ignored his brother as he crawled up the bed away from the pair. He wanted to leave but he couldn't tell if his brother was sane enough or not to be left unsupervised so he stayed. George was use to sharing Hermione, but this was different, he had never seen his brother treat their relationship with her like this.

Hermione bounced on Fred's lap violently as he grunted loudly at the sheer level of force being exerted to propel her upwards. Hermione's cries sounded like that of a Quidditch beaters as they hit the bludgers. As her cries became shorter and closer together Fred knew what he had to do.

In one last display of athleticism Fred propelled forward so forcefully that he flipped her onto her back thrusting one last time deep and hard for the grand finale. The combination of surprise, complete fullness and the build up saw Hermione being tossed over the edge the moment Fred came crashing down in and on top of her.

Once able to move again Fred rolled Hermione over before lightly tossing her in his brother direction, "your turn."

On her slightly wobbly legs Hermione crawled on top of George only to be disappointed, he clearly was not interested in taking any part of this. With his hands on her shoulders Fred pulled Hermione back into his chest to whisper something in her ear, she smiled awkwardly before doing as instructed. Leaning over George she grasped the headrest on either side of his head so her breasts were right in front of George's face as she continued to straddle him.

Hermione shivered in excitement as Fred ran his hands from her shoulders to her neck and down her spine, finally resting on her hips momentarily. Hermione arched her back until it made contact with Fred's stomach as his right hand dipped under her hip and into her still slick folds. Coating two fingers in her juices he then inserted them into her anus in a deliberate corkscrew action. Fred felt her tense momentarily but after a few seconds she was completely relaxed again. Removing the fingers he eased his once again fully erect still wet penis to part her cheeks and slide into her with little resistance.

Grabbing her hips once again Fred began to move inside her roughly, his thrusts tossed Hermione's breasts in his brother's face. Hermione held tightly onto the bed head biting her lip as she tried to relax while Fred uncomfortably pushed into her. George could see that Hermione wasn't ever going to come without his help and he knew that Fred was purposely messing with him, as Fred knew George wouldn't sit there and wait the situation out.

Although George didn't want to let his brother win by doing what he knew Fred want him to, he just couldn't sit there and watch. George knew it made him sound like a sap but he loved Hermione, he wanted to make love to her, not fuck her like some cheap whore.

Sorry for the bad ending of this chapter... But I haven't updated in ages and I didn't want you guys to have to wait any longer! Oh and this theme of chapter is a one off... Back to normal .GW after this (although because I am insanely busy and of how this story is coming along it probably won't have that many more chapters left)!

Stupid life getting in the way of our fun ;) But fear not, even with insane life I will still be writing once I finish this, it will just be more one shots or two part stories =)


	23. Chapter 23

George was a bit confused. The other night had been odd to say the least and somehow now everything was completely normal. Last night the three of them had slept in Fred's bed together with Hermione firmly tucked in between them. The normalcy of their interactions was nice, but George still wasn't fond of how it had happened. However he wouldn't say anything now that things were going so well.

George woke up feeling quite aroused only to notice a warm moist feeling of pressure around his cock and the doona rising and falling slowly. George couldn't help but sneak a peek under the sheets only to find Hermione looking up at him. Although her lips were firmly wrapped around his cock he could still see the edges of her mouth curve into a smile. He placed the covers back down on his chest smiling to himself.

He turned his head slightly when he heard his brother huff slightly. He quickly figured out that while Hermione's mouth was working on him, one of her hands was working on Fred. Not wanting to give her a sore jaw George did not hold back. As Hermione gently massaged his balls and gave one last suck his seed spurted into the back of her mouth which she swallowed without any hesitation. Hermione let him fall out before kissing his lower stomach a few times before moving her mouth onto Fred's throbbing member who quickly followed his brother's lead.

Crawling out from under the covers and lying between the twins once again Hermione smiled, "good morning boys."

The twins kissed the side of her face in unison, "good morning."

The twins however did not return their heads to their pillows like Hermione assumed they would. Instead in perfect unison they kissed their way down her neck, lightly kissing and sucking across her chest until they found her nipples. The twins playfully licked, sucked and nibbled as the buds hardened in arousal.

Without moving their mouths the twins each slide a hand down over her stomach, Hermione wondered how they were communicated because they were so in sync. Linking a finger each under her panties they were removed easily, with a hand now on each thigh her legs naturally spread. With the twins both lying on their sides facing her the each moved their top leg over one of hers, allowing even better access. With her legs pinned open the twins each glided their hands across her inner thigh. Hermione shuffled slightly in frustration as their hands avoided her heat.

Finally putting her out of her misery Fred gently let two fingers dip into her soaking folds, brushing over her clitoris he began manipulating strokes against that sweet place inside her. Hermione ground against Fred's hand ever so slightly as George's hand seemed to tickle her abdomen lightly. The twins were both still paying able attention to her breasts, although Fred had occasionally let it slip out of his mouth as he breathed excitedly as Hermione's body responded to his ministrations.

Deciding his brother could use a hand, George ran his hand down Hermione's stomach. He did not stop until his thumb was pressing against her clitoris and she was squirming at the stimulation. With the twins working together Hermione knew she didn't stand a chance. She tried to hold it in, but soon after she came violently. The twins both gasped as Hermione's heat convulsed around their digits.

"Good morning Hermione," Fred whispered before Hermione kissed him. George repeated the same greeting before Hermione kissed him also.

- DF

Sooooo sorry for the short chapter and the slow update. Damn studies! Hopefully you won't have to wait long till the next update! Once this story winds up I am going to return to writing smutty one shots for a while... So don't forget to alert me =)

I hope you enjoyed =)


	24. Chapter 24

George was sitting on the edge of the bed as Hermione climbed onto his lap, and before she knew it he was inside her. George's member was the perfect fit, but Hermione was careful to not forget about Fred standing behind her. Placing her hands on George's shoulders she eased him from sitting upright to a more comfortable position, on his back with his legs bent into a right angle hanging off the end of the bed. Hermione pressed her chest into George's without moving her hips as Fred placed his hands on her sides after applying the gel around her rear.

Her cheeks gently parted as he carefully slid into her with one slow movement. The jar of good vibrations gel was working wonders as her arse tingled as his cock started moving inside her. Lifting herself of George slightly she allowed herself to rock back and forth between the two. Fred had to bit his lip to prevent him coming immediately as the vibrations shook him as well. The overwhelming sensation of fullness was so great she could barely breathe as they twins perfectly synced their movements in and out of her.

Panting as he tried to maintain control Fred steadied up for a few minutes until he could return his breathing to normal. George was glad when his brother slowed things down for a bit, as he was also getting a little to close to the edge a little too soon for comfort.

Holding her hips firmly still Fred held Hermione up off George so his twin had to thrust himself up off the bed. With a sudden jolt Fred came down into Hermione forcing her onto George with great force. George's cock buried itself deeper inside her then it had before, he almost cried in longing when Hermione rose up off him again slightly for a second. The twins thrusting quickly became more eradicate and less controlled.

It didn't take long for the pleasure to become too much thanks to the twins prior ministrations warming her up so well. Hermione screamed as she fell over the edge, her body shook as she came which was all the permission the twins needed to allow their release.


End file.
